Daddy Issues
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Everybody know that Rokudo Mukuro doesn't have a family. He's a child who was experimented by the Estraneo. But... what if a stranger decided to fray with the young illusionist ? Enter Harry James Potter, wizard who doesn't know when to give up.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprisingly enough, I had this idea in my head for the whole day so... yeah, new fic. Also, it'll have slash so haters, beware !**  
**What else... It'll be a little AU but not to much (it would ruin the fun) and a threesome. Maybe. If I feel like it.**

**This is all, enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

Death was a simple thing if you were to ask Harry Potter.

One moment, you were battling against the rising new Dark Lord. And the other, you were, well... dead.

Harry blinked as he slowly gazed at the row of seats disposed in front of the railways and he sighed.

"This is it, I guess," he muttered while he walked in the empty King Cross Station.

The wizard smiled and stretched with a good laugh, finally free from all the responsibilities that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Finally," he exclaimed as he began to run in the void corridors of the station. "No more brat to teach! No more Dark Lord to defeat! I'm utterly free!"

Harry stopped his run and looked at the panels that were hanging at the hall station. Or at the man who was quietly sipping his lemon tea while sitting in one of the pubs.

"Professor Dumbledore? I didn't expect to see you again..." said the raven as he sat in front of his deceased director.

"Oh, Harry..." the old wizard answered with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. "You can't expect everything in this world. But I have to admit that I was surprised. This café has the best lemon tea that I have drank in my life."

The recently deceased male blinked.

"But, aren't you dead, professor?"

"Ah, I wonder," Dumbledore admitted with a knowing smile. "Am I dead? Or am I a hallucination? We already had this conversation, my boy."

"Right. Then, what brings you here, Professor? I thought that I was dead and there isn't anymore Horcruxes."

Dumbledore drank another sip of his tea and set down his cup on the pub table. Then, he looked at Harry and the younger wizard arched an eyebrow when he recognized his director's expression.

"No," the raven said quietly. "There was a prophecy, I'm not the man who will defeat that new threat. If anything, it's that brat mission! There isn't anything that ties me to the living."

The older man smiled and cocked lightly his head.

"Ah," he whispered. "I believe you're talking about the young Angel, right?"

Harry groaned and made a exasperated expression.

"Really," he uttered. "They should have named him _'Devil',_ it suits him better! That brat was the most stupid and aggravating fool that I had the mishap to meet..."

"You sound like Severus when he was talking about you," commented Dumbledore while the twinkles in his eyes strengthened.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand the torture he had to live... And the worst! The worst is that I died to save that brat..."

"Right. Like Severus."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed again. He lifted his hand and conjured a glass of Firewhiskey. Dumbledore raised silently his cup of tea and they drank quietly.

"What now?" the raven asked as he put down his empty glass. "Do I have to board a train to go to the next stop?"

His former director frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait, Harry."

"Why?" cried the wizard. "I'm really tired of the Wizarding World! And don't make me talk about that twit..."

Dumbledore laughed gently and lifted his hand to take his wand. He made little movements and Harry observed him in silence, his green eyes darkening as he pondered over his remaining choices.

"To go to the next stop, like you said, you have to be freed of whatever connections to the living world. The thing is, my dear boy, that, like the poor Tom, you've a soul connection with someone."

The silence in the spooky King Cross Station strengthened as the raven wizard opened his emerald eyes wide.

…

"WHAT?!"

Dumbledore made a light smile, understanding without problems the panic that submerged his former student and waited. When Harry was finally calm enough, the older man explained the situation.

"It is not like you've a Horcrux," At those words, a relieved sigh sounded in the station. "But you've a soul bond with someone. And, as that person is alive, you'll not be able to cross."

"Great," muttered darkly Harry. "Just great. So, I have a bloody soul bond with a stranger. Couldn't be better!"

"Well," smiled Dumbledore as his blue eyes sparkled with diversion. "It could have been the young Angel..."

Harry groaned and put his hands on his head.

"Please, that would have been a nightmare," he moaned. "I would have been forced to assist at all those stupid things that brat does..."

Suddenly, the raven perked and his green eyes looked at his former director.

"Don't tell me that I'm now a angel guardian thing..."

"Oh," laughed Dumbledore. "You aren't nothing of that sort, Harry. You're just soul bonded to someone. That is all, my dear boy."

"Yeah," the wizard said reluctantly. "And that soul bond thing consist on what? Do I have to mate that person? Or is it something else?"

"Well, you could mate that person, it is true," admitted the professor. "But you don't have to if you don't want to, Harry. You are free to choose. Also, the only thing you need to know is that that person is almost like a part of your soul. You could say that you're soul sisters.

"Ah..." the younger deadpanned. "And what have I to do?"

"Just be next to that person," answered Dumbledore. "That would be enough."

Harry nodded slightly and stretched his back.

"So," he resumed. "I only have to be next to that person and all that jazz, right?"

"Also, you've to know that if that person dies, you'll die immediately."

"Fantastic," Harry whispered with sarcasm. "I love my life..."

"Isn't it exciting, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile. "To be able to travel to a new world and be next to your soul sister... Aren't you a lucky boy?"

"So exciting that I'll faint," the sorcerer said with a wry smile.

"Well," chirped the former director as he stood up. "Until the next time, Harry!"

The Survivor opened his emerald eyes wide and rose as he began to run to his old mentor.

"WAIT!" he shouted. "A NEW WORLD?"

But before he could catch Dumbledore, the floor began to melt and Harry swore as he was swallowed.

Of course, death couldn't be a simple thing if you were Harry Potter...

The Boy-who-lived cursed like a sailor and closed his eyes when he saw a mouth-like thing approach him.

'_I though that I would have to board a train to go there... Not to be swallowed by a monster'_ ruminated the wizard as he was absorbed in the mouth-like thing.

And it was like that that Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World and appeared in a completely different world.

[...]

"Ouch!" Harry complained as he fell on something hard. "That went better than I expected..."

The wizard stood and observed silently his surroundings. He was in a cell (if the bars on the window weren't obvious) and there was a little bed made of dirty sheets on the floor, next to what seemed to be a bucket to release himself.  
Also, the cell was filthy as hell and reeked of blood.

Harry pinched his nose and pouted. Why did he have to appear on this filthy cell of all the places in the world? But he forgot quickly his complaints when he heard a small whimper. The wizard whipped his head where the sound came and arched an eyebrow when he saw a glimpse of hair in the makeshift bed.

"Hey," Harry called without moving as he didn't know where he was or if the other person was dangerous. "You OK?"

The whimpers stopped and the raven frowned slightly. He didn't like one bit the silence that followed.

Suddenly, the dirty sheets of the makeshift bed flew in the airs and the wizard tightened his hold on his wand. Then, a hand ripped the sheets and headed for Harry's neck. But the former Survivor was prepared and braced himself for the impact. When the hand touched his neck, the wizard lifted his wand and casted a Stupefy to stop his enemy.

The sheets slowly landed on the filthy floor and Harry widened comically his eyes when he saw his opponent.

"For Merlin's underpants," he muttered as he observed the little body paralyzed on the ground. "What the hell is going on..."

The heterochromatic eyes of the little boy stunned looked at him without answering anything and Harry groaned as he carved his hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding me?" he added while removing the spell. "A kid in a cell... What the hell did you do to end here?"

The child blinked slowly, regaining progressively his motor functions as the wizard continued ranting.

"Also, you're skinny as hell! Do they even feed you?" Harry said and he quickly metamorphosed the dirty sheets in a pristine bed. "Merlin, it's not surprising that you were trying to kill me! Even I would have!"

The kid didn't answer (not that Harry was expecting one) and watched attentively the wizard's rumbling as he casted spell after spell to clean the cell.

"There!" the raven said with satisfaction. "Now you can call this a cell! Even Voldemort had better courtesy and that's something as this bastard liked to put his prisoners with a werewolf on a full moon..."

The floor was now in a dazzling white and the walls were covered with a warm wallpaper with moving pictures. Also, the bucket had been transformed in a toilet and even the bars were cleaner than ever were. The child noted all of this and gazed silently at the raven male who was now busy observing the corridor from in-between the bars.

"How did you do that?" the young asked.

Harry arched an eyebrow when he heard the small voice and turned his head to the kid who had sat himself on the new bed. The wizard noticed that the kid had strange indigo hair who was shaped like a pineapple and different eye color before he thought over his answer.

"Magic," he decided to say.

"Magic doesn't exist," retorted the child with a deadpan expression.

Harry snorted with amusement and began to play absentmindedly with his wand.

"Then, how did I do that?"

The kid watched with fascination the stick turn in the stranger's hand and frowned.

"How could I know it?" he spat.

"Then it's magic," concluded Harry with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, right," the young muttered. "Like hell it's magic... It must be some trick... Or illusions."

"Well, tricks and illusions are a lot like magic, don't you think?"

The kid made a grimace and didn't answer. Harry shrugged and looked again at the corridor.

"So, what did you do to end here?" he asked nonchalantly.

The kid shivered lightly and glared at the wizard.

"Doesn't concern you," he snarled aggressively.

"Well," Harry began as he shrugged again. "I appeared in your cell so I think that you're my soul brother or something along. Therefore, I think that it does concern me. So, how did you end here?"

"Soul brother?" the kid repeated with incredulity.

"Doesn't matter"

"Well, if you doesn't explain yourself, then I won't answer..."

"Let's just say that I was sent here by an old friend to be with you. That's all. You're next."

"Family sold me to the Mafia. I'm an experiment's subject."

Harry whistled with amazement and pushed lightly the bars. They clanged loudly when they fell on the floor and the wizard broke out with a little smile.

"I see," the raven said as he looked at the kid who was still sitting on the bed. "That's too bad. It must be boring too."

"Boring as hell when they don't torture me with their experiments."

Harry looked at the empty corridor and sighed silently as he weighed his options.

"Hey, kid," he called. "If you had the chance to leave, what will you do?"

The child smirked evilly and slowly stood.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll take revenge."

Harry laughed loudly and took the kid's hand.

"You're like a mini-Voldemort, do you know that?" he chirped with twinkling eyes. "By Merlin's socks, it almost makes me want to adopt you!"

The child frowned and quickly released his hand from the wizard's grip.

"I'm no kid or mini-Voldemort," he hissed. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro. And you can't adopt me."

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "And I'm Harry Potter. But that doesn't explain why I can't adopt you. Also, you're damn cute, Rokudo. Did you know it?"

"Firstly," Mukuro lifted one finger. "I'm not cute, remember that, Potter. Secondly, I don't want to be adopted. Especially by you."

Harry pouted and waited patiently as he saw that the child had lifted another finger.

"And thirdly," finished the young. "A kid cannot adopt another kid. Especially when he's younger"

The wizard widened his eyes in surprise before he quickly conjured a mirror. Then, his bright green eyes darkened as he slowly took awareness of his new appearance.

"Why me..." whined the six years old wizard as Mukuro smirked. "Why is it always me..."

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be when I'll finish it. Don't know when to be honest ^^"**

**Why don't you leave a review to encourage me to write ? （ΦωΦ）**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... what can I say except that you kept flooding my mailbox with all of those wonderful mails and that encouraged me to write more. :D**

**So here is the second chapter. It's longer. Maybe funnier ? I don't really know.  
And I made my mind, it'll have a threesome pairing. But not with Mukuro, Harry'll never let him.  
I'm rambling so I'll skip to the reviews :**

**history : **Who call his kid Angel ? My uncle for example :p But we won't discuss his sense of taste. Will Harry and Mukuro be brothers ? I wonder.

**phoenixfyre2552 : **Yeah, you definitely got his mentality right. Keep reading if you want to discover who'll be in the threesome ;)

**endlessvamp : **I sincerely thank you for all of your tips. I already changed what you told me so if you see something else, tell me and I'll fix it right away !

**917brat** : Let's see if I can keep it interesting :D

**SleepyMangaHead** : They should have named it Harry's law ;D

**Red Crow : **Is it cute ? I don't even noticed it ^^" Well, here is the next chapter.

**Guest : **Why, thank you :)

**Marinelife37 : **Your waiting stops here ;)

**Kiseki no Tenshi : **Thank you, I'll try writing more quickly :)

**FlyingArtist : **Yeah, you can be my stalker if you want :p

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx** : Thank you !

**cross-over-lover232** : Chrome'll have her apparitions (how could I even forget her ?) but not now. First, Harry has to gain Mukuro's trust ;)

**CrystalBlues** : Is it really that cute ? I swear to god that I didn't notice it.

**ProudYaoiFangirl000** : Yep, this will have threesome. It begins faintly on the third chapter too ;)

**Well, this is it. Enjoy the second chapter !**

* * *

"You do know that what you're trying to do is impossible, right?" the kid with the pineapple hair asked.

Harry scoffed and folded his arms with a childish pout. Or rather, a typical pout of his age.

"So what?" he answered as he stunned a scientist. "Regretting your choice?"

Mukuro smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not," the boy said. Then, he extended his leg and another scientist tripped on it before falling on the wizard's feet.

Harry snarled and quickly stunned the man. He turned around and froze as he saw one of his opponents next to Mukuro.

"On the floor!" he shouted.

The kid followed his order and the former Survivor rapidly casted curses after curses as the remaining scientists fell under his spells. In a little time, the wizard was the only person standing and Mukuro slowly stood as his bicolored eyes sparkled with interest.

"How did you do it?" he asked while he touched lightly the head of a stunned scientist. "What were those red lights?"

"Well..." Harry said as he cracked his shoulders. "I think you're too young to know what are the red lights. Maybe when you'll be eighteen. Or more. Don't want my baby boy to be soiled too soon."

"Who is your baby boy?" Mukuro seethed as dark vines of smoke formed around his skinny body.

"Isn't is obvious?" Harry asked with a surprised expression. "You of course!"

Ticked off, the kid with pineapple hair dropped his head and breathed in loudly. Then, as he exhaled, the child made eye contact with the oblivious wizard.

"Do I have to remind you that you're younger than me?"

Harry laughed and crouched on the floor to see better the face of one of the scientists.

"Details, details," he smiled as he waved his hand. "Doesn't matter when we both know that I'm your father."

"You're not my father."

"No, Mukuro, I'm your father!" said the wizard with an asthmatic voice.

"No, you're not."

"You doesn't even have the minimal ounce of culture knowledge..." Harry deadpanned. "But doesn't matter. We'll deal with it."

Mukuro blinked and looked at the child, much younger than him, that was nagging him. If Harry Potter wasn't so powerful, the heterochromatic kid would have abandoned him on the spot. He was too smoldering. And talked too much.

"Ah, before I forget," the wizard added without sensing the improving annoyance on '_his_' child. "Do you have any friend that you want to release?"

Mukuro looked at him with a deadpan expression and Harry chuckled.

"I forgot," he said. "You're like What's-His-Name... Do you have any minion that you want to take with you?"

The indigo haired child smirked with satisfaction and pondered over the question.

"There are," he finally answered. "Two boys".

"Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong but there are a lot of children here, no? So, why only those two?"

Mukuro frowned and gazed at the wall, he didn't want the younger boy to see his face. But Harry knew better and his green eyes darkened when he understood what his charge didn't want to say.

"Are they better dead?" he asked with a low voice.

The other kid winced and the wizard closed his eyes.

"I see."

Nothing else was said and the two boys walked silently on the empty corridors of the Estraneo's base. But Harry wasn't someone who could be silent for a long time.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

"Making illusions and planning the Third World War."

"Lovely. Anything else? Like practicing an evil laugh and torturing people?"

"No, that's cheesy."

"Yeah, the mental torture is better. Doesn't leave traces too."

"... What were those red lights?"

"I already told you that you were too young for those things, Rokudo. Maybe when you'll be twenty."

"You said eighteen before."

"Make it thirty then."

"Asshole."

"Make it forty."

"Fuck off!"

"Language" the wizard chimed with a large smile. "And that makes it fifty. Or sixty if I didn't see it wrong. Flipping me the bird is very rude of you, Rokudo. And put down that knife, you could hurt someone, you know?"

"Yeah, someone like you..." the kid muttered darkly.

"Ah, I take it that you're an Adele fan!" Harry piped as his smile widened. "I love her songs too! Isn't it fantastic? Come on, let's sing _'Set fire to the rain'_ Rokudo!"

The indigo haired looked at the raven and made a funny face, like he was constipated as the wizard began to make little sparks with his wand.

"I SET FIREEEEEE TO THE RAIIIIIIIN!" he shouted while all the bars of the cells in the corridor exploded loudly. "AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAAAAAAAMES!"

The fire caused by the explosions increased as Harry proceeded on singing and Mukuro quickly put his hands on the younger kid's mouth.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL US?!" the heterochromatic child yelled.

Green eyes blinked with interrogation and the wizard shook his head.

"Why would I want to kill my baby boy?" he asked with a curious expression. "You ask very funny questions, Rokudo... But that makes you cuter!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not cute, Potter!" Mukuro hissed. "Also, that's their cell."

"How lovely" the raven chirped. "Why wasn't your cell as lovely as this one? I love those shackles, you know?"

"..."

"Don't give me that look! You should respect your father, Rokudo!"

"For the love of... Just free them."

"Oooh, so you've finally accepted that I'm your father! And your blush is the cutest thing that I have ever seen! (Not like that brat's...)"

As he said that, Harry lifted his wand and opened the door of the cell while Mukuro groaned with exasperation. The odd duo stared then at the two children who were huddling in the darkest corner of the cell. They were boys, one who had blond hair and a scar all over his nose while the other had black hair and a little tattoo on his left cheekbone.

"So, who are they?" the wizard asked as he cocked his head on the left and scratched his neck.

Mukuro pointed at the blond kid and sighed. "This is Joshima Ken, he has more animal blood than human. And this is Kakimoto Chikusa, a clone."

"I see," Harry slowly lowered his wand and smiled brightly at the two children. "You have very interesting friends, Rokudo dear!"

The indigo haired face palmed and muttered something inaudible in his hand. Then, he straightened and looked at the two prisoners. "Do you want to be free? If you follow me, I promise that you'll never be subjected to torture."

"Never say never, Mukuro" Harry corrected sternly with a light frown. "You never know what lies ahead..."

Startled, the heterochromatic kid gazed at the wizard and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the raven's solemn expression.

"Right" Mukuro accepted reluctantly. "I promise you both that I'll do my best to assure that you'll not be tortured. What are your answers?"

The black haired child, Chikusa, stared with his empty blue eyes at the indigo haired and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You are the silent kid" the clone stated slowly with a low voice. "You never did or say something. But now, here you are. And you want to save us. Why?"

The blond kid panted lightly and Harry resisted his impulse to throw a ball. Even if Mukuro did say that this child had more animal blood than human, he seriously wondered if the boy would go after a ball.

"Let's say that I need all the help I can find" Mukuro answered suavely.

"Who is he?" the blond kid asked with a gruff voice.

"Who, me?" Harry pointed himself and his smile widened. "I'm Rokudo's fat-"

He was then interrupted by Mukuro's hand on his mouth, who was also shaking with anger.

"He's my cell mate," the indigo haired said harshly. "And I'm afraid that all those experiments affected his mind..."

"Rokudo," the wizard whined as he began to pull the kid's shirt. "How can you be so cold towards me? Think of all those good memories!"

"He's also the one who helped me defeat the Estraneo" Mukuro added without missing a beat.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted with incredulity. "How can you say that? I did all the job while you were twiddling your thumbs!"

"As you can see, he's a little disturbed... Don't mind him."

"Rokudo! I didn't raise you to be like that!"

"You didn't raise me, Potter."

"Yeah, that would explain a lot of things..."

Chikusa's expressionless face didn't change as he heard the two children argue but his blue eyes lightened up a little. He didn't know why but he felt as if that strange duo could do anything. Even save him from that dark cell.

"We'll go with you," the clone said as the blond stopped panting.

"Great!" Harry chirped. "The more, the merrier!"

Mukuro merely smirked as he exited the cell, the wizard on his tail. Chikusa and Ken quickly followed and were awed when they saw the fire that was roaring in the corridor. The blond flinched when a flame stretched out and missed him by an inch while the black haired only gazed with fascination at the wizard who was dancing in the blaze. The fire was licking the barefooted kid while he pranced happily in the corridor.

"Potter!" Mukuro shouted in the middle of the burning passage. "Do something or we'll all die!"

The raven merely glanced at the heterochromatic kid before shrugging. "You're such a scaredy cat, Rokudo..."

The wizard waved his wand and the fire vanished immediately. Mukuro raised an interested eyebrow and stroked his chin pensively. Meanwhile, Chikusa and Ken sticked together, they didn't trust yet the odd duo.

"Let's go," the indigo haired ordered. "If we stay here longer, the Vindice'll incarcerate us..."

"Vindice?" Harry asked with curiosity as the group began to run in the empty corridor.

"They are the guards of the Vendicare prison," answered Chikusa while Mukuro guided them in the Estraneo's base maze. "And they are the peacekeeper of the mafia. If you break the Mafia's laws, you'll end up with the Vindice on your tail."

"They must be pretty badass!" smiled the wizard.

He stopped short in front of a steel door. The raven frowned and lifted his wand as his green eyes darkened.

"Step back," he growled. "There's something behind that door that doesn't feel right..."

Mukuro walked to the wizard's side and looked at the door. His bicolored eyes widened with shock and he swiftly stepped back. With a glance, he prompted the two other children to do the same and the indigo haired waited. He didn't have to wait much as Harry moved quickly his wand and the door imploded without a sound. Amazed, the kids didn't move as the wizard got into the room.

"Potter," Mukudo called and he took one step forward. But he couldn't move more as the raven's voice resonated with force.

"DON'T!"

Startled, Mukuro stopped and narrowed his eyes to try to see better as the room was quite dark. He finally could discern Harry's body who was crouched in front of what seemed to be a desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked the wizard.

"Rokudo, don't take one more step," answered a stressed Harry without even turning his head to the boy. "That thing isn't normal... I have to destroy it."

The raven began muttering to himself and Mukuro squinted his eyes to see him better. But suddenly, dark rays came out of his stick and the indigo haired almost jumped when he saw his wannabe father vanish in a startling crack. Then, not even two seconds after, the six years old appeared again with a white revolver in his hands and a scowl on his round face.

"That'll do it," Harry whispered darkly. "It's not like I can find basilik's blood here... Or cast a Fiendfyre..."

"Potter," Mukuro repeated slowly. "What is that gun?"

The raven blinked and dropped the weapon on the ground. The revolver clanged loudly and the wizard flinched at the sound while the gun disappeared. Then, as if he didn't vanish and did strange things, a broad smile appeared on his face and he turned towards Mukuro.

"Nothing!" he chirped lightly. "Now, let's go! I have to interrogate one of those scientists if we want your legal papers!"

Mukuro frowned, sensing the lie under all of the dark haired happiness and tapped his lower lip pensively. Then, he shrugged and joined Chikusa and Ken. Harry followed him with his smile on par and they started again their running on the empty corridors. Curiously, the raven's hand had a tight hold on his wand and he never stopped to touch his pocket. Also, a stern frown was on his boyish face and his darkened eyes were looking attentively at everything.  
Finally, they arrived at the room where the wizard had singlehandedly defeated all the scientists and Harry pointed his wand at one of the stunned men.

"_Rennervate,"_ he whispered as a brilliant red ray of light was casted on the stunned man.

The adult slowly blinked and groaned as his muscles loosened. Then, he looked at the wizard and his face turned white of fear.

"You!" he exclaimed as Harry shrugged. "You're the kid who killed them!"

"Technically, they aren't dead," clarified the child with a bored look. "But I'll correct that right away, don't worry. Also... _Imperio!"_

The man's eye became glassy and Harry smirked.

"Merlin, I'm too good with that curse," he complimented himself as the adult sat on the slightly bloody ground (Harry had a little too much fun before). "Tell me where are those kids legal papers. Also, did they get vaccinated? Have they allergies? Needs?"

Mukuro watched with interest the man answer all the wizard's questions and grinned. Yeah, even if that Harry Potter fellow was shady as hell and didn't ever stop talking, he had powerful assets. One of them being that ability to manipulate one's mind. And the young Rokudo had to learn it. He eyed warily the bump on the raven's jean's pocket and smirked as tendrils of smoke appeared around him. While Potter was occupied interrogating the brainwashed man, Mukuro directed the tendrils to the youngster's pocket and quickly made an illusion of the white revolver as he retrieved the weapon. He put the gun on his shorts and covered them with another illusions as he didn't want the raven to realize his little trick.

Finally, Harry stopped his little questions and dropped his hold on the man's mind. Then, while the adult blinked and stopped being in the haze induced curse, the wizard had made his mind.

"_Confringo,"_ he said with a blank voice as the man's leg exploded on a bloody mess. "For your information, that was for all of those children's death. And now... for all of those children's suffering, what will I do?"

The Estraneo scientist turned white and screamed in anguish but the raven didn't even seem affected. He turned skillfully his wand between his fingers and smiled widely as his green eyes lightened with an insane spark.

"Well... He _did_ like that curse, right?" Harry whispered before pouting cutely. "And you did torture my baby boy... So... No mercy tonight. _Crucio..."_

Mukuro's smirk widened and he ignored with a determined frown the _'baby boy'_ part as the scientist began to scream like he was immolated. Harry Potter did know how to entertain him.

"That went well," the wizard whistled when the screams faded. "All that pent-up frustration caused by that stupid brat is finally released!"

Harry stretched with a large smile and turned towards the other children. He raised his eyebrows with wonder when he saw Chikusa and Ken's white faces and shrugged as Mukuro began to applause.

"Wonderful," said the indigo haired. "Why didn't you do it before?"

"Didn't want to," Harry answered with a scowl. "I'm not like Snake's Face. But they really pissed me off with that thing... And they did experiment with you. I'm not letting anyone near you after that, Rokudo!"

"How thoughtful of you..."

"I know, I'm the best father in the whole world. You can say it, you know?"

"I'd rather not."

"How stingy... Let's go before those Vindi-things get here." the wizard said as others rays (this time, greens) popped out of his wand. All the scientists were touched by the lights and Mukuro raised his eyebrows when he noted that they were really and utterly dead.

"How interesting..." he muttered to himself while he quickened his steps to exit that hellish place.

But that was already too late. When they exited the Estraneo's base, Harry noticed that they were already surrounded by people wearing Victorian clothes.

"I suppose they are those Vindi-things..." he muttered with a shrug.

Chikusa eyed him with disbelief and Ken sat on his heels while he was biting his nails. Meanwhile, Mukuro slowly retreated and got behind the wizard who was still smiling widely at the newcomers. The former Survivor watched silently the tall fellows and his eyes sparkled with dark amusement.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as he took one step forward. His 'adopted son' looked at him with incredulity filled eyes and firmly tightened his fingers on a piece of the wizard's shirt. "I don't think that we broke the law..."

One of the Vindice advanced silently towards the younger boy, his feet moving without emitting the slightest sound and Mukuro winced imperceptibly as he felt the dark vibes who surrounded the prison guards. Suddenly, Harry's hand was on Mukuro's and the indigo haired blinked with surprise as he felt the pressure decrease substantially. The raven sightly turned his head and winked at him before looking again at the approaching Vindice.

"You did wipe out an entire family without an authorization," the prison guard breathed loudly. "You should know the sentence, foolish one."

Chikusa and Ken instinctively retreated slowly and Mukuro wanted to do the same. But Harry didn't even flinch at the Vindice's word and the future illusionist didn't want to be less brave than the raven. Thereby, he breathed loudly and put himself beside the strange kid.

Meanwhile, Harry's reaction was unexpected. He merely grinned and cocked his head while he stroked his chin. "I see," he muttered pensively. "But what if I was the only one who destroyed those bastards?"

"Then," the Vindice answered slowly with his deep voice. "You will be the only one incarcerated in Vendicare."

Mukuro widened his eyes and release his grip on Harry's shirt. "No!" he whispered on the boy's ear. "You won't do it! You wouldn't dare..."

Emerald eyes locked with his dismatched pair and the indigo haired felt his breath stop.

"Oh, don't dare me, Rokudo," Harry joked with a light laugh. "You'll be surprised. Stay clear from the trouble, OK?"

Mukuro gritted his teeth and didn't answer but the wizard wasn't expecting one.

"Well," he added with a shrug. "I'm the one who killed them. You can even see it on the camera's recordings!"

"Is that true?" the Vindice asked towering Mukuro. "Is that child the Estraneo's killer?"

The indigo haired lowered his head and shook his fists. Feeling his eyes moisten, he quickly rubbed them and inspired deeply. Why did that feel like a betrayal?

"Yes," the child muttered lowly without looking at the strange guard. "He is."

Harry's smile widened and he ruffled Mukuro's hair before whispering in the kid's ear. "Don't worry. They won't keep me there too long. But make sure that you don't join me there. I don't want to see again my son in a cell..."

Chains bolted towards the raven's neck and he almost choked when the steel wrapped around him.

"Just to make it clear," Harry achieved to say despite the strangling chains. "If I go with all of you, you won't go after them?"

"Right," the Vindice granted. "Those children won't be persecuted."

"Let's go then!" the raven exclaimed with enthusiastic smile. "I'm dying to see your mafia prison!"

As if on cue, a hole made of what seemed to be dark flames appeared on the air and the wizard was quickly thrown inside before the Vindice followed graciously. In a short time, they disappeared as swiftly as they appeared and Mukuro and his companions were alone.

"What will we do now?" Chikusa asked with his voice devoid of any emotion. "He's gone."

Mukuro kept his head low and looked with angry eyes at the ground, observing without seeing the little ants who were trying to climb his bare foot.

"What we'll do?" the illusionist repeated lowly as a crazy grin slowly crept on his face. "We'll take revenge on this rotten world."

Ken panted loudly and scratched his ear with his right hand, his brown eyes looking dully at the floor. It was obvious that the last years of experimenting had seriously affected his manners. Also, he stank. While Chikusa didn't have the minimal amount of emotions needed to interact with people.  
They weren't the best tools to start the Third World War. But they were trusty. (And Harry had killed all the other experiments with his singing skills...)

"But first," Mukuro took the white revolver out of his shorts and fiddled absentmindedly with it. "We'll get Potter out of jail."

Chikusa's lips stretched in what seemed to be a smile for the clone and Ken barked a loud "Fuck Yeah!" as the illusionist gazed at the fields who seemed to extend over miles. In a little to no time, they would be again together.

And he would finally learn what those red lights were.

* * *

**So, I've started the third chapter but I don't really know when I'll post it. Also, I really need a beta. Like it's a situation of life or death. If anyone is interested, you can PM me. Or leave a review, I don't bite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems that I can post a new chapter every three days. Isn't that great ? Also, I really need a beta. So, if someone is interested, please, PM me.**

**That being said, I need to tell you something... I changed my mind. It isn't anymore a threesome. **

**Now, it's a harem. (Dammit, Harry!)**

* * *

To be honest, being thrown in jail wasn't so bad. The company was nice, the weather pleasant and the food excellent.

Who was he kidding?

The second he was thrown in his cell, Harry knew that he was fucked. Also, the insane grin that his cellmate had hadn't helped him make that ascertainment. The former Survivor raised an uninterested eyebrow and yawned loudly while his cellmate's grin widened. And had that chap a girly laugh...

"Kukuku,"

Harry's eyebrow arched and he closed his eyes. "Please," he muttered under his breath. "Make it quick and painless..."

"Kukuku... What a lovely fresh meat..."

The wizard kneaded his temples and sighed. He would need all the forbearance existing in the world if he wanted to bear his creepy cellmate.

"Do you know what we do to the little boys like you in here?" the grinning man asked with a nosebleed.

A bloody nosebleed! That was Harry's last straw. He turned his head sharply at the man and looked at him coldly. His cellmate had the Vendicare uniform (like Harry but the wizard wore it better) and a dirty green wool cap on his (probably) bald head. He wore round little glasses (and that was enough to piss off the raven as he wore the same when he was young) and had the creepiest grin that Harry had seen in his whole life. And that was something.

"Shut up!" the wizard snapped with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Name?"

The man laughed lightly and extended his hand, probably to ruffle the boy's hair. But like hell Harry was going to let him touch him. He lifted his hand and gripped hard at the man's wrist while a feral grin arose in his face.

"I said name, old man," he whispered suavely.

The old man laughed again and wiped his nosebleed with his free hand as the wizard was not going to release him. "Birds," the cellmate crooned and Harry dropped his wrist to rub his hands on his uniform with a disgusted scowl. "You seem to be an interesting raven, kukuku..."

"No," Harry answered with blank face. "I'm not interesting or yours, you pedophile. Also, don't ever try to touch me or I'll emasculate you."

That only made Birds laugh louder and the wizard sighed with exasperation.

The day passed like that, Birds making little remarks that had Harry's blood boiling and the raven snapping at his cellmate with all his might. Then, when the moon rose and they'd finished eating the pitiful meal that the Vindice served, Harry curled himself on his bed (a rock with sheets to protect from the cold) and closed his eyes with fatigue.

When he was at his inner King Cross Station and Dumbledore had explained his soul bond, Harry'd never imagined that it will make him travel through dimensions and rejuvenate him. Without forgetting the fact that he had a soul bond with a sadistic kid who dreamed of Third World War. But, who was Harry to stop his dream? From what he saw, Mukuro had had a terrible life in those scientists' hands.

The wizard frowned and shuffled in his cocoon of sheets as he remembered the kid's desperate face when he attacked him on sight.

Merlin! He was so tiny, so scrawny! That simple sight had been enough to torn the former Survivor's withered heart. Even without that soul bond thing, Harry would have been tempted to help the kid. Also, the fact that Mukuro had an almost identical eye as Voldemort's and that he was so more mannered than that Angel brat had helped him make his mind. (Well, he _did_ hate Angel's lack of manner...)

Thus, Harry's decision to adopt Mukuro. Even if he'd that little age problem, that didn't deter his resolve to help the kid.

The wizard relaxed his breath and frowned briefly when he though over Mukuro's face when he was forced to follow the Vindice. He seemed so lost...  
Couldn't he do something to cheer the boy even if he was in jail?

Harry pondered over that and smiled brightly when he'd an idea. But his face darkened when he realized than he couldn't use anymore his wand as those creepy guards were probably keeping an eye on him.  
Damn Vendice...  
The wizard looked at the cell ceiling blindly and furrowed his eyebrows as an impossible concept came to his mind.

'_That type of magic doesn't need any wand, right?'_ he thought with a light smirk.

Harry laid comfortably on his bed and controlled his breath as he sorted his thoughts. He never was really good at that sort of things but beggars can't be choosers. Then, as he felt his body relax and his mind finally slow, the wizard proceeded on pulling down his occlumency shields. When there weren't any protections, Harry stopped and floated calmly in his mind void as he wondered what to do next.

'_We do have a soul bond connection, no? It must been similar to that Snake's Horcrux..._' the wizard pondered. And as he thought that, he suddendly felt a pull on his mental navel (if that thing could exist) and was in a blink of an eye floating in what seemed to be a void of darkness with blood oozing everywhere. '_Merlin, that boy's twisted beyond comparison... Let's change that scenery_'

Then, the darkness lightened and Harry cocked his mental head as he saw a ground appear from nowhere while a lake gradually expanded on it. Finally, the wizard noted that he was floating in a baby blue sky where fleecy clouds floated quietly. He began to descend and when his feet touched the translucent water, the raven stopped his fly and stood silently on the water as he waited for the main show to begin.

Finally, Harry felt something rip through that place reality and he made a wide smile when he saw a familiar pineapple hair emerge from a dark hole.

"Rokudo," he exclaimed cheerily as he waved with enthusiasm.

The kid merely snorted and folded his arms as he observed the scenery. "That wasn't here before."

"Yeah," Harry cocked his head and watched attentively the indigo haired. "I changed it. It didn't suit you. Also, it was too easy to read. You should have better defense, Rokudo."

"Maybe because I didn't expect someone invading my mind..."

"How unprofessional of you, Rokudo. You should expect everything."

"Weren't you the one who said that I couldn't expect everything?"

"Did I?"

Mukuro laughed lightly and shook his head as the wizard smirked at him with a wink. "How did you end here?" the indigo haired asked.

"Magic"

"Of course..."

"What can I say? A magician never reveals his tricks," Harry winked merrily. He watched with a happy smile the other kid shuffle nervously on the water and the wizard's grin widened when he understood that Mukuro was being timid. The raven's hand tightened in fists and he resisted his impulse to hug the daylights out of his adoptive son (after all, he didn't want Mukuro to eject him from his subconscious yet).

"How is Vendicare?" Mukuro asked with slightly sad eyes.

Harry pondered over his question during a few seconds and his smile decreased a little. But, as the pineapple haired was going to talk again, the wizard answered with a malicious grin on par. "What can I say? The food is excellent, the people are funny and I'm starting to think that I have a shackles kink. But that doesn't matter! How about you? Are you fine? And your little friends? Did you eat something? Because you're as skinny as ever!"

Mukuro blinked and tilted his head with a incredulous look. "The people in Vendicare are funny?" he exclaimed. "That's it. You're downright crazy."

"Well," Harry muttered while his green eyes darkened slightly. "I must admit that my cellmate is a creepy pedophile. But that doesn't change the fact that the Vendice are really nice people! They even let me keep my wand! And you didn't answer!"

"Because my questions were more important," the indigo haired fired back with a condescending look. "Also, tell me more about that creepy cellmate."

"Why?" the wizard asked and his eyes shone brightly as he smiled enthusiastically. "Are you concerned about my wellbeing?"

"No," Mukuro answered with a disgusted scowl. "I'm just interested about your cellmate, that's all."

Harry frowned and waved his hand before folding his arms with a stern expression. "You can't, Rokudo," he said and the other kid raised his eyebrow with a questioning look. "Even if you're into older men, you can't be with my cellmate. I won't accept him as my son-in-law."

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you have a brain..."

The wizard merely grinned as an answer and looked at the blue sky. "I think it's time to leave," he whispered. "You seem healthy. That's good."

Mukuro's eyes widened and he tried to reach Harry's hand but the raven began to float. Remaining on the water, the aspiring illusionist observed wizard begin to fade out with a frown. "I thought that you were going to stay here," he said while the former Boy-Who-Lived did a somersault in the air.

"Why would I stay here? Even if I like you, Rokudo, I don't think it'll be good for us to be together like that. Do you really want me to be in your head all the time? While my body is dying in a cell with a creepy pedo?" Harry answered with a gentle smile.

Mukuro's frown increased and he shook his head while sighing heavily. "No, I don't. Go back to your body, Potter. You surely don't want to let that pedophile touch you, right?"

"Well," the boy smirked. "I told him that I'll castrate him if he touched me. It almost makes me want him to touch me..."

And, as Mukuro began to laugh happily at Harry's comment, the wizard let go of his concentration and got back to his body. He took a sharp breath as he felt again the cold of the Vendicare prison and he curled in his thin sheet. Even if the only thing he heard was the inconsistent breath of Birds and the scarce whimpers of the others prisoners, he stayed alert and waited patiently.

After all, he cut his enjoyable little chat with his adorable Rokudo because he felt something abnormal.

Then, as he was beginning to fall asleep despite his will to stay awake, it happened again. A shiver of pure power and darkness passed on his spine and Harry bolted awake as he snapped his eye open to look at a masked face.

"You are the new prisoner," Masked Face stated with a low but sharp voice. "The one who obliterated the Estraneo famiglia."

Harry didn't answer and observed the guard. Victorian clothes. Face masked with bandages. Black top hat. And he was a baby.  
What. The. Hell.

"Cat got your tongue?" the freaking baby asked with his voice so creepy because it was an adult's voice and not a baby's. Harry merely blinked with a stupid look and kept silent. After all, he didn't trust his voice yet. "I take that as a yes then," the Vindice baby guard added with a sigh. "And here I was, so curious about your... ability."

"Ability?" Harry croaked as he nervously moistened his dry lips. The hell was that baby interested in?

"Yes," the other purred and that alone made the wizard flinch. "That intriguing ability that you used on those Estraneo fools."

"So, you admit that those Estraneo were fools."

"Indeed."

"And that what they were doing was downright stupid."

"It was."

"And that you would have stopped it at one time or another?"

"We would have, it's true."

"Great," Harry smirked. "That means that I'm no longer needed here, right?"

The lips behind the bandages stretched slowly in what seemed to be a smile and the baby tilted slightly his head. Meanwhile, the wizard's eye were glued to the top hat who didn't budge despite the guard's move. The kid gulped quietly and put his hand on his wand discreetly.

"I disagree on that point," the baby said simply as Harry tightened his hold on his wand.

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "And don't bullshit me with a '_because you didn't have an authorization_'!"

"Because I want you," the Vindice answered and he stretched his hand to grip one of the bars.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you but I don't see you in this light. We could be friends, no?"

"Friends? That wouldn't do, I need you here, by my side. Until I unveil all of your secrets..." the baby whispered with his deep voice while Harry gulped loudly.

"Look, I know that I'm a rather dashing boy if I must say so but our story is impossible," he quickly uttered. "Think about the age difference! Also, I'm a prisoner (even if I'm innocent) and you're a guard. Our story is like Romeo and Juliet, impossible even if it sounds rather romantic!"

"I'm not courting you," the other child hissed slowly. "And I know that this isn't your real appearance. You're not that young."

"Like you, right?" Harry backfired as his eyes were illumined with understanding. "How old are you?"

The baby stayed silent and the wizard sighed. "I'm not that young either," the raven admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I'll stay here. I have some things to do."

"If this is your answer, you don't leave me any other choice," the Vendice announced with his creepy adult voice. "If you ever leave Vendicare, for even one second, I'll make sure that those children you were so fond of are thrown in this cell."

"What the..." Harry raged as he threw himself against the bars. The baby's reaction was quick enough to escape the wizard's stretched hands and he snickered while the raven swore viciously. "You poor excuse of dragon dung! I'll bloody kill you!"

"And how will you do it without this?" the Vendice asked as he took out of his pocket Harry's wand. The wizard's eye widened and he began to shake harshly the bars as death threats were hissed ominously. "If those Estraneo's record are true, you can't use your abilities without this stick. Thus, what will you do? If you escape and retrieve your stick, your younger friends will end up here with the prisoner B1R4.5."

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the guard. "It's not like you give me a choice," he muttered darkly. "But I have conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"I want to be able to read books, learn things and see movies" Harry stated with a stern expression. "And I won't take a no as answer. Also, I want to walk around in Vendicare. And I want to be in another cell. That Birds fellow is creepy as hell."

The baby tilted his head as if he was reckoning his options and the wizard's glare continued piercing arrows in his guard's childish body. "Very well," the Vendice finally said. "We'll transfer you tomorrow morning. But only if you follow another term."

"And what term is it this time?" Harry sighed with a tired frown.

"Your name. I can't call you forever the prisoner with a stick, right? More so you don't have anymore your stick."

"I disagree with that statement. I have a stick left and it is amazing if I can trust my partners' moans. Also, name's Potter."

"I don't doubt it, Mr. Potter," the baby cackled as he left. "I don't doubt it a bit."

When he was again all alone in his cell (except for Bids who was still sleeping in his bed and hadn't woke up despite all the racket), Harry knelt in front of the bars and put his forehead against one as he sighed heavily.

::Rokudo?:: he called mentally.

::What?:: the harsh answer came without a delay and the wizard flinched when he felt all of Mukuro's resentment. ::Are you going to lie to me and say that you like Vendicare so much that you'll stay there? Or will you be franc and tell me that you were blackmailed into staying?::

::I'll never lie to you voluntarily, Rokudo,:: Harry closed his eyes and fought the slumber that was invading his body. ::Remember that.::

::I'll do it,:: the indigo haired muttered. ::What will you do now? You're stuck there. Do you want us to...::

::Don't even try it!:: the wizard shouted mentally and the bars throbbed slightly against his forehead. ::Don't go against the Vendice. I'll be fine. They are just interested in me so they won't hurt me. Rokudo, just... just take your friends in a safe place. Just do that, OK?"

::Fine:: the reply came after a little wait and Harry smiled. ::But don't let that creep touch you. He gives me goosebumps.::

::Oh, so you care~ You're so adorable, Rokudo. Don't ever forget that.::

::How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? I'm not adorable. Or cute. Or whatever you're thinking now...::

::Mmm, I'm sleepy now... Goodnight, Rokudo.::

::Goodnight, Potter. Also, stay alert. You never know when that cellmate of yours can attack you.::

::See? You _do_ care!::

[…]

Even if Harry had obtained some freedom with the creepy baby, that didn't help the fact that he was in a jail. And thus had to face terrible criminals in the little yard that the Vendice provided to their prisoners. The fact that it was a graveyard wasn't explained and the wizard only shrugged when the guards guided and pushed him forward to meet his little comrades.

"So you are the fresh blood?" a bulky man asked as he bended over to look at Harry. The wizard blinked and smiled gently while he nodded. "Good" the man added. "That means that I'll can break you first..."

The man kneaded his knuckles and lifted his left arm to smash the kid. But, as he lowered harshly his arm, the prisoner noted with surprise that the child wasn't in front of him anymore. No, he was now between two old men and looking at the bulky assailant with a sassy smile.

"I'm waiting," Harry taunted him with a wink.

The bulky man roared with anger and lifted his left arm again as his muscles tended and ripped his uniform. Then, he began to run towards the wizard who settled for yawning loudly. The adult smashed his fist on the graveyard ground and one of the graves cracked loudly as it was destroyed by the attack.

"There you go, you runt!" the bulky man laughed vulgarly. "That'll teach you!"

"Teach me what?" a young and innocent voice asked.

The man jumped and turned his head sharply from where the voice had sounded. Then, he widened his eyes in wonder and lifted his arm to find with horror that he had smashed a perfectly innocent grave rather than a cheeky brat.

"YOU FREAK!" the prisoner shouted. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and sneered evilly. "Freak?" he repeated lowly. "Oh no, you didn't..." He lifted two fingers and glared at the man who had attacked him with no reasons. "I'll defeat you in two seconds and with those two fingers. Just wait till you understand what a freak I can be..." he told the man with a shit-eating grin.

[…]

::Rokudo?::

::What is it, Potter? I'm rather busy right now.::

::Today, your father became the prisoners' Boss.::

::...::

::What?::

::I don't even want to know how...::

::Because I'm stunningly amazing of course!::

::That's why I don't want to know...::

::Also, the baby began courting me today.::

::What did he do?::

::He offered me a dead body::

::How lovely...::

::Isn't he? I think that he's in love with me!::

::Potter, if it is to annoy me, stop contacting me::

::Killjoy::

::Gladly if it's yours::

[…]

If it weren't for the books, Harry would have died of boredom. He closed his twentieth book (that he had only seen the pictures because reading was so _not_ his thing) and sighed heavily as he rested on his extremely soft new bed.

"Merlin, I'm turning into Hermione," he muttered with a nostalgic smile.

He began remembering his best girl friend and his smile widened as fond memories poured in his bored mind. Then, as he was recalling the days when they were on the run after Voldemort's Horcruxes and beginning to fall asleep, a loud noise echoed in the neighboring cell.

"Aaah, aahh... Ghnn – Aaaah !"

Harry jerked awake and frowned heavily as the whimpers, cries and screams of pleasures continued pouring in the other cell. Merlin, why was he next to the cell of two lovebirds?!

"Hey!" he screamed as the racket increased. "I was having a _moment_ there! Don't spoil it with your horniness!"

"Yeah!" a frustrated voice resounded from another cell. "Don't bother the Boss! Also, stop rubbing your sexual activities in our faces! We want to sleep, dammit!"

"I couldn't have said it better!" another prisoner added. "If you keep on fucking every night, I swear that I'll escape from my cell and murder you in your sleep!"

"Yeah, we want to sleep without those freaking sounds!"

Harry's head turned sharply to where the last voice had came and frowned. "Who said freak?" he asked with a low voice.

Immediately, all the prisoners shut their mouths and the couple of lovebirds stopped their nightly activities as the Vendicare prisoners' Boss had (again) been pissed of by something.

"Who said it?" the tired and cranky wizard asked with a ominous voice.

A squeak sounded in the dead silent prison and Harry closed his eyes. He inhaled loudly before opening his mouth.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"

"Oh God, please, have mercy of my soul" a prisoner muttered in his cell as he burrowed his head in his sheets. "Not again..."

"Boss! I beg you, don't do it!"

"Boss! We swear that we won't do it again! Please!"

"GUAAAAAAARDS!" Harry continued screaming and stopped only when he noticed that the creepy baby was standing in front of his cell.

"What?" the guard asked sternly. "What is it this time?"

The wizard snorted and lifted proudly his head while he pointed his index finger at the baby. "All of the prisoners of this floor are filthy," the raven spat with a scowl. "Therefore, they need a cold shower. Right now."

"I see," the Vendice nodded slowly while he stroked his chin. "A cold shower in the middle of night. In december."

"Yes," Harry confirmed and he ignored the clamor from his neighboring cells. "A cold shower in the middle of night in december."

"If they are so filthy, then I don't see why we wouldn't let them shower," the baby smirked. "Jager! Jack! Guide those filthy prisoners to the showers."

Pleased with the prisoners' sufferings, Harry crawled back to his bed on his one-person cell and sighed contently. But a creepily familiar voice kept him away from his much deserved sleep.

"Also, the prisoner Potter'll go with them. He's as filthy as them."

"Damn baby," the wizard muttered with a glare.

[…]

::Rokudo?::

::Whaaaat?! Do you know which hour it is, Potter? It's two-in-the-fucking-morning! I know that they say that the devil never sleep but that's too much!::

::I know, I know... You need your beauty sleep and I keep you awake. But... I wanted to tell you how much you mattered to me. Even if we didn't spend a long time together...::

::Not even one day::

::Yes, not even one day. But I still regard you as a son. And I wanted you to know that of all the things that I did in this world, saying that I was your father was the only that I'll never ever regret. No matter what you hear in the years to come, I want you to know that you are Rokudo Mukuro Potter. And that I was your proud father::

::Aren't you a little bit too much cutesy tonight? What did happen to make you talk like that? (_Also, that name was the lamest name ever_)::

::I just let my soap slip out of my hand in the common shower. Oh Merlin, they're coming...::

::_What_?::

* * *

**What can I say ? I need a beta. I'm sleepy. I'm happy because this fanfiction seems to be funny.**

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, you aren't dreaming ! This is a new chapter (and maybe better as I have a beta !)**  
**Also, I finally had the time to sleep so this story will (maybe) make more sense now. Maybe. **

**What else ? A big thank you to cross-over-lover232 who checked this chapter !**

**Warning, this chapter has hints of sexual activities. But only hints because Harry's too young for that. Also, the harem expands !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

::What do you want, Potter?::

::So you noticed me... You're getting better at this, Rokudo!::

::Well, I have to if I want to be freed of your stupid talks...::

::Ouch, you hurt me, Rokudo!::

::Really? Then I must really be getting better...::

::Meanie!::

::What do you want, Potter? I suppose that you survived those showers...::

::At first, I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side::

::What are you saying, Potter? It was you who decided to go with the Vindice ::

::But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong::

::Potter, you were the one who asked to take a shower with the other prisoners...::

::And I grew strong and I learned how to get along::

::So, I take it as they caught you? And that you played nice? Or did you fight?::

::Oh no, not I. I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love!::

::Potter, are you singing '_I'll survive_'?::

::I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give and I'll survive, I will survive, Hey hey::

::Why do I even ask?::

[…]

Naruhoudou Mitsuki, the recently captured mafioso prisoner looked with apprehension at the two guards who were on his sides and he gulped loudly when he noted that they were coming into the high security floor. Why, oh why, did he end up here? The man shook discretely his hands and flinched when the sound of his chains resounded on the freezing corridor. Snickers came from the cells and Naruhoudou saw that the others prisoners were looking at him with nasty grins.

'_Oh kami-sama_,' Mitsuki thought. '_I won't last long here..._'

And, if what he read on his brother's porn manga were true, his integrity'll be soiled in a little to no time.

"Hey!" a whisper came from one of the last cells in the corridor. "He's going to _his_ cell!"

"Poor boy," a prisoner sympathized as he glanced at Naruhoudou. "I don't know what he did to end there but he didn't deserved _it._ Nobody does."

"Yeah, Boss is gonna eat 'em whole!" another snickered loudly.

The guards continued walking and Naruhoudou gulped again as he saw a cell in the end of the corridor. That was it. He was going to stay with the prisoners' Boss. A man who, if he trusted the prisoners' whispers, was going to eat him.

The bars clanged loudly when the guards opened the cell door and the poor Japanese man breathed in deeply. "This is it," he muttered in a low voice as the Vendice pushed him in the cell. "Say goodbye to your bottom virginity, Mitsuki..."

He noticed then that there were no prisoner in the cell. He was all alone. A wide smile on his face, he strutted to the fluffy bed that was on a corner (a fluffy bed! He didn't believe it) and laid there with a relieved sigh. Actually, being in Vindicare wasn't so bad. He was on the high security district, had no cellmate and his bed was better than the other prisoners'. As per usual, his luck was great.

Of course, that didn't last.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ bed?"

Naruhoudou opened his eyes with a start and jumped from the bed. He flinched slightly when his head scrapped the stony floor and had his mouth gaping as he saw who had asked that question.

It was a kid, no more than five years old maybe, with big, bright green eyes who sparkled like emeralds and black hair who shone like raven's feathers. Also, he wore the Vindicare prisoner's uniform (who was two size too big) and had a frown in his young face. And he was hanging upside down in the ceiling of the cell.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I should say that myself," the hanging kid retorted with a snort. "You're the one who was sleeping in my bed."

"BUT! AND HOW? I MEAN..." Naruhoudou stammered like he was beginning to have a seizure. "You're a kid!"

"Well, yes, I am. And you're an adult"

"But how can you be the Boss?" the poor Japanese man was on the verge of pulling and ripping his hair. He didn't even understand how that little kid could be the Boss that the other prisoners were so afraid of. After all, they said that the Boss was going to eat him! How could a little kid eat him? Was he a dangerous killer (like that Belphegor kid's rumors)?

"Oh, that?" the child dangled slightly and Naruhoudou tensed, believing that he was going to fall. "Funny story, really. All I had to do was defeat their Boss the first day"

"YOU WHAT?"

"You have very little vocabulary," the raven duly noted. "And Bermuda said that my new cellmate was a great chap who had been a lawyer... Now I understand how you ended here..."

"Hey, how I ended up here doesn't matter," the adult tensed and glared at the child. "And who is Bermuda?" the fact that he was intrigued in how that Bermuda had know that he had been a lawyer before becoming a mafioso was kept silent and the raven merely smiled brightly.

"He's the Vendice's Boss, a reaaaaally nice fellow!" he chirped merrily. "He also likes to torture the prisoners who try to escape from their cell"

Naruhoudou made a face and tried to analyze what his cellmate had just said. So, that kid was what? Friends? With the Vindice's Boss. And he was also the prisoners' Boss. God, in what kind of stinky mess did he land?

Meanwhile, the raven stopped dangling and landed smoothly on the floor as the adult kept thinking about his cellmate's oddities. The child tilted his head in curiosity and watched Naruhoudou paced absentmindedly in the cell. "You never told me why you were sleeping in my bed," the younger prisoner finally said when he took notice that the other wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

Naruhoudou jumped and shook his head to clear his mind as he pondered over the kid's question. "I thought that it was my bed"

"Tough luck, yours is there," the kid pointed two dirty (and bloody) sheets who were on the darkest corner of the cell.

"That's my bed?"

"Yes, it is."

"Those dirty sheets?"

"Well, I needed something to mop the mess my last... plaything left."

"Plaything?" Naruhoudou uttered with a shocked look. Oh god, his brother's hentai were true! The prison was truly a place where the deprived and the sinful prevailed! And that kid wasn't even five years old!

"You'll see tonight," the child smiled sweetly with a wink and the adult almost fainted.

"PLEASE, DON'T RAPE ME!"

[…]

::Rokudo?::

::What is it this time, Potter?::

::Today, the Vindice gave me a new cellmate::

::Wasn't the last the one you castrated because he looked at you funnily in the showers?::

::Nah, it was Bermuda who did it::

::So, you have a new cellmate::

::Yeah, he's really nice! And funny!::

::As your idea of fun is totally inappropriate , can you explain it?::

::Well, he thought that I was going to rape him::

::Were you?::

::Not my type::

::That's what I thought.::

[…]

"Hey, Naru! Come here!"

Naruhoudou blinked sleepily and crawled away from his dirty sheets. Meanwhile, Harry kept looking at the corridor with a frown. That was enough to petrify the poor Japanese who had to incur all of the wizard's whims as nobody else was there.

"What is it?" he asked with a tired voice.

Because, really, Harry never stopped. When he wasn't cackling evilly, or torturing other prisoners because they had ogled his butt (according to the boy's screech), he was talking with the Vindice (and more so with that creepy baby that Harry named Bermuda). And don't forget his pranks.

That child always had a prank on his mind. Always. Naruhoudou didn't even know how many he had to suffer before the kid grew tired of his undignified screams.

"You said that you had good eyes," the raven muttered while he squinted his, trying to see something in the corridor. "Can you tell me what is written on that prisoner's calendar?"

"It says July 31," Naruhoudou answered simply. "Why? Are you concerned about the day? Will something happen? Don't tell me that you're going to prank the guards. Again."

"Nah, Bermie'll have my head if I do it again," Harry laughed. "Maybe later..."

The adult cocked his head and observed attentively the younger prisoner. "You didn't say if this day was important," he noted with a low voice.

The boy's face darkened and Naruhoudou raised his eyebrows in shock. It was the first time since his arrival in the kid's cell that he hadn't a stupid smile on his face. "My birthday is not that important," Harry muttered as he jumped on his bed to put his pillow on his head.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, it's not like my first birthday in Vindicare is so important, right?" came the muffled answer from the kid.

"Are you telling me that you were in this prison for a year? How did you become the Boss in so little time? Also, are you implying that you want something for your birthday?"

"How could I want something for my birthday? I'm just a poor prisoner..."

"... Right. So you want something. What is it?"

"I told you, I'm just a poor prisoner. You don't have to celebrate my birthday, Naru..."

"But?"

"But a birthday cake will be great."

"Which flavor?"

[…]

Harry grinned happily when he saw all the prisoners seated around the table where a over sized cake was taunting him with his three candles.

"There you are!" Naru, his loyal cellmate, exclaimed as he clapped his hands. "A gigantic cake and people to sing you _'Happy_ _Birthday'!_ Happy now?"

"Very happy!" the wizard chirped. "But how did you got the cake?"

"Let's just say that that baby guard is an very attentive friend. When I told him that it was your birthday and that you wanted a cake, he immediately told two guards to buy one."

Harry's smile widened and he turned his head to the bunch of guards who were watching the prisoners from the shadows. As he had guessed, Bermuda wasn't there. The baby didn't like to be seen by the prisoners and till now, only Naru had caught a glimpse of the masked child.

"That's great," the raven commented as he shuffled on his chair, his eyes glistening with want while he gazed at the lightened candles. "But, for your information, I'm seven now."

"Seven? And here I was, thinking that you were five. Why did that baby put only three candles, then?"

Harry frowned and pouted slightly when he understood what Bermuda had implied with that little thing. There were three candles. With three wavering flames. Like the wavering destinies of Mukuro and his two friends if Harry did so much as put a feet outside of Vendicare.

A simple but cunning trick to remind him of his place.

And that simple thing was enough to piss off the wizard. But, as it was his birthday party (he never imagined that one day, he would celebrate his birthday in a prison), Harry smiled brightly and blew his candles.

And set all of the present people on fire.

[…]

"So your little stick is not necessary to do your little... abilities," Bermuda's drawl sounded in the isolation room and Harry lifted his head with a start.

"It never really was," he shrugged. "But then, I thought that you might like having something of mine..."

"How considerate of you."

"I know, I'm the perfect catch," Harry winked saucily before recomposing himself. "That birthday cake was pretty good"

"Oh? You had time to eat it?"

"Yeah, while your minions were tending the prisoners' injuries. How did you know that I like treacle tart?"

"You told me during our little discussions. Now, let's talk about you blowing out candles."

"Or we could talk about me blowing things. I'm pretty good at it"

"Like always, I don't doubt your affirmations, Mr. Potter. Explain to me how blowing out candles resulted in multiple burn injuries"

"Well," the wizard drawled with a wide smirk. "I can always show it to you"

"I'm looking forward to see it"

"Then, pants off!"

"Are you mocking me?"

Harry burst of laughing and Bermuda seemed to frown under his bandages. "It seems that you'll have to pass your birthday in this isolation cell," the baby added with an icy voice.

"Come on, Bermie!" the raven shouted while he attempted to refrain his laughter. "You know you wanted it!"

[…]

::Rokudo?::

::What?! It seems that you contact me at the worse times, Potter! Are you doing it on purpose?::

::Not really... I just wanted to know how you were doing...::

::You sound rather downcast. Did something happen?::

::Nothing important. And you? Are you in a safe place? How are those children?::

::Ken began to talk again like a proper human. But his hygiene is still deplorable. As Chikusa, he seems to be doing well.::

::That's great to hear::

::What happened? Normally, you would be fussing around me, saying that I have to be careful and to not talk to strangers...::

::Nothing, really. It's just... Today's my birthday and I, unintentionally, set the prisoners on fire. Then, I talked with Bermie and now he's pissed at me...::

::Today's your birthday?::

::Yeah::

::Oh. Wait a minute, you set the prisoners on fire?::

::What if I did?::

::How did you do it? It's not like the Vindice are as stupid as to give you matches.::

::I did it with the candles. I simply blew on them and the next second, the prisoners were on fire...::

: ... But how?::

::You sound almost like Naru on his first day! But, to answer your question, my blowing skills are unrivaled!::

::I don't even want to know how you perfected them...::

::I had good friends and one night...::

::Enough!::

::It was great talking to you, Rokudo. Well, it seems that Bermie was really angry because his best friend is here to torture me. Bye, my darling Rokudo bear!::

::I must admit that talking to you is entertaining. A-and happy birthday, Harry::

::Merlin, I'm totally blushing. You're so cute, Rokudo! You even stammered!::

::Get back to your body, Potter!::

[…]

When Bermuda had announced that he had (again) a new cellmate, Harry immediately knew that it was suspicious. After all the times where the wizard had blasted (without using his magic, mind you) his previous cellmates into madness, the baby had still put another prisoner in his cell.

It was then that Harry suspected that his future cellmate had an interesting story on par. But, after seeing (and hearing) what was Naruhoudou Mitsuki, the young raven had promptly forgot all of his suspicions.  
And, as he was staring at the two persons in civilian clothes who where in front of his cell, Harry remembered quickly everything.

"Mitsuki!" the first of the strangers shouted as he grabbed the cell bars. "How are you? Did they do something to you?"

Harry stared more and hid a knowing smirk when he saw the blush and the fond expression that the person had. He was a young boy, maybe fourteen, with blond hair and bright brown eyes who shone with innocence and hope. In short, he was everything that Vendicare prisoners weren't.

And, like moths were attracted to fire, the wizard couldn't stop looking at the preteen.

Naruhoudou shuffled with embarrassment, as he had noted Harry's interest on the blond, and gulped when he took notice of the second person. It was a baby, same height as Bermuda, and wore a distinctive black fedora.

"Ca-Cavallone-sama," the former lawyer stammered. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be he-"

"Who is that child?" the strange baby interrupted Naruhoudou's questions and stared with a hard look at Harry.

The wizard tilted his head and his smirk widened when he felt the same shiver of pure power on his spine as the night when he met Bermuda. That baby wasn't one to mess with. But, well, Harry wasn't one either. The raven clenched his fingers and smiled more gently at the two strangers who were surrounded by two tall Vindice (Alejandro and Jack if Harry wasn't wrong).

"Harry Potter and you?" the kid asked sweetly.

Naruhoudou shivered when he heard his cellmate's angelic voice and his face blanched.  
Mainly because the blond preteen had blushed when he had seen Harry's (false) gentle smile.

"Oh kami-sama," the Japanese muttered darkly. "Please, don't tell me that he's going to fall for that..."

"D-d-dino Cavallone," the blond stammered with a light blush. "Pleased to meet you, Harry..."

The wizard's smile widened and Naruhoudou face palmed. Of course, his Boss' son had to fell for his cellmate's charms.

"Why are you here, Harry Potter?" the fedora wearing baby scowled. "I never heard your name..."

"Well, that must be because my lovers were too busy to-" It was then that the former lawyer put his hand on the boy's mouth and laughed nervously.

"What did that child just say?" the baby widened his eyes and looked with suspicion at Harry who was licking Naru's hand to gross him out.

"I said," smiled sweetly the wizard when the Japanese removed his hand with a strangled cry of disgust and began wiping the member on the bed. "that you didn't hear my name because my lovers were far too busy with their mouth to scream it."

The baby arched an eyebrow and whistled slightly. "Lovers? At your age?"

"I'm good like that," answered Harry with a cocky grin.

"Reborn," the blond, Dino, said at the same time. "What did he mean? I don't get it..."

The raven's smile turned purely devilish while Naru face palmed. Again. And hard as his future Boss had stumbled on something he didn't really want to know.

"Well," the wizard purred with a seductive smile. "Why don't you step closer so I can explain it to you?"

Dino nodded with a dumbfounded expression and took a step closer before bending over because Reborn had kicked him on the shins. "Reborn! Why!" the blond wailed as he nursed his injuries.

"Because you're Pipsqueak Dino, that's why," the baby huffed with his high-pitched voice. "Who in the whole mafia would go closer with a Vindice prisoner? Who? Only an idiot, right? Should I call you Idiot Dino?"

"You didn't have to kick me, you know..."

Reborn ignored Dino's muffled complaints and glared at Harry. The raven simply arched an eyebrow and snorted when a green revolver was pointed at his forehead.

"What were you going to do to him?" the baby with the fedora asked darkly.

"Nothing," answered the wizard with a innocent smile and it didn't even waver when the baby fired at the wall and the bullet lightly cut on the boy's right cheek.

The sound of the shot resounded on the corridor and the prisoners began to scream profanities while Naruhoudou widened his eyes with horror as he saw the two Vindice coming closer to the visitors. Reborn didn't give them a look and kept glaring holes at the raven who tilted slowly his head and licked the trickle of blood who was seeping from his wound.

"Re-Reborn?" Dino called with a terrified voice. "They are coming closer... What should I do?"

It was as if a curse had been lifted. Harry's smile disappeared and he frowned, rubbing absentmindedly his blood with the back of his hand, while Reborn put away his weapon and looked at the Vindice with a dark look.

"I didn't kill him, step back," he said as he folded his arms. "And he was asking for it."

"Even if this prisoner is always asking for it, you shouldn't have took your weapon, Arcobaleno Reborn..." one of the Vendice, Alejandro maybe, muttered darkly.

"Hey! I don't always ask for it!" Harry's indignant scream was ignored and the glare showdown kept going on. "Well... not all the time. I think..." Naru shook his head with disbelief and face palmed again.

"You are not authorized anymore in this facilities," the second guard (Jack?) added with his low voice while Dino gulped with pure terror.

The baby frowned and glared angrily at the Vindice. "We had to wait a whole year to come here!"

"Then, you shouldn't have shot that poor wall who didn't do shit," Harry commented with a bright smile.

That was Reborn's last straw and the baby took again his revolver to definitively wipe that infuriating smile from the boy's face. But the Vindice were faster and quickly pushed the two visitors in a black wormhole while Harry kept smiling.

But that smile didn't last long as a scream pierced the wizard's ears and he grimaced in pain.

"Naru!" Harry whined (like Dino before) while the former lawyer proceeded screeching like a banshee. "Have mercy of my ears!"

"MERCY? MERCY?" Naruhoudou erupted and his eyes threw flames like a demon. Harry gulped when he saw that and dully noted that the Japanese could be frightening when he was pushed into a corner. "YOU, RIDING UNICORN GAY! THAT WAS MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE FROM THIS ASYLUM!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort something but closed it quickly when Naru's head snapped and the Japanese dropped on the wizard's bed. The silence settled back in the cell and the raven shuffled nervously before taking a long breath.

"What do you want?" the adult grunted, keeping his head on the pillows.

The child smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "So, you think that I'm a gay riding a unicorn?"

Naru rolled his eyes with exasperation and groaned a vague yes.

"What gave me away?"

"Whaaaaaat?" the man exclaimed as he bolted away from the bed to look at the kid with eyes filled with disbelief.

"You heard me, right? What gave me away?" Harry asked with a serious expression. "Because the unicorns made me swore to never tell it..."

"Kami-sama," Naruhoudou muttered while he pressed his head against a pillow. "Why do I have to cope with _that_!"

[…]

::Say, Rokudo...::

::What is it this time, Potter? I'm pretty busy here...::

::How would you describe me?::

::Again with the strange questions?!::

::Just answer it and I swear that I'll leave you alone tonight::

::You better keep that promise, Potter. How would I describe you? There are so many terms...::

::...::

::A pest sometimes. Or a flea. And from time to time, an unpredictable ally::

::But not a gay riding unicorn, right? Right?! Right!::

::... Potter, did you ask me that question because you wanted to reassure your nonexistent sexuality?::

::Just answer me! And for your information, my sexuality is pretty existent::

::For the seven hell's, why did you have to tell me that thing! Those mental pictures will never fade!::

::Nice scream there, Rokudo. It was pretty cute. Like all the things you do::

::Shut up, Potter! And for your information, I wouldn't use the terms 'Gay riding unicorn' to qualify you::

::Merlin, you're so adorable right now...::

::Because I am pretty sure that you don't have the privacy to do it in your cell...::

::Eh? How could I have a unicorn in my cell... Wait a minute! Is it a idiom? Merlin, I've always been bad at them... Tell me, Rokudo!::

::Meh::

::... Rokudo, did you just pull a mental shrug?!::

::What if I did?::

::Merlin, I'm so proud of you! Let's celebrate your first mental shrug! (But first, tell me what that idiom means)::

* * *

**Well, Harry is still in prison. And bad at puns. Mukuro is somewhere in the world, scheming World War III. And I created an OC whose role in this story is crucial. **

**Why don't you leave a review ? And a present to celebrate my birthday ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**The other day, I talked with a friend and this fanfiction came in the discussion. Her only comments when she heard this story plot was "I don't want to be in your head" or "Were you high?". Should I take it as I'm crazy ?**

**Also, a big thank you to cross-over-lover232 who beta-ed this chapter !**

**And a little anecdote to begin the chapter with a WTF : In the French version, Snape's name is Rogue. Yes, like Rogue Cheney in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

For the first time in his (new) life, Harry Potter was hesitating. He bit his lips and gulped slightly while the source of his nervousness kept on glaring holes in the cell wall (exactly on the pit caused by Reborn's stray bullet). The child shuffled shyly and looked at the Japanese from below his black bangs. Then, he took a sharp breath and clenched his hands on his uniform.

"Are you still sulking, Naru?"

The adult huffed and ignored the kid's question. Meanwhile, Harry frowned and clicked his tongue with exasperation.

"What are you? A brat?" the wizard muttered loudly as he shook his head.

Naruhoudou snapped from his sulking and glared at the younger prisoner. "You're the brat here!" he snarled. "You're the one who pissed off Reborn-san! And that's because you're never serious!"

"How rude," Harry snorted with a false chocked expression. "I can be serious..."

"Really?" the Japanese retorted with a deadpan voice. "You're the one who pranks everyone in this prison! So, please, tell me how can you be serious? I'm really curious!"

The wizard blinked. He didn't expect his cellmate to contest his statements. Well, to be truthful, he never expected Naru to contest him. The adult kept on glaring at him and Harry tilted his head in wonder. Whilst the Japanese huffed (again) and folded his arms with a strangled cry of aggravation.

"Aren't I serious right now?" the wizard finally answered with a raised eyebrow (he didn't even know how many years it took to perfect it like Snape's).

"No, you aren't," Naru said blankly. "You don't even know how it is to be serious! All is a joke for you! Kami-sama, I pity your family, you don't even care about them!"

Harry's frown increased and the wizard gritted his teeth while Naru kept on with his ranting. "Take it back!"

"No!" the adult responded without missing a beat. "You don't even care about your family! Don't you know that they must be scared of your future in this dumpster? You never tried to send a letter to them!"

"Take it back!" Harry hissed ominously. "Or else..."

"Or else what, Potter?" Naru narrowed his eyes and didn't falter under the wizard's glare. "Just admit it, you don't give a damn about that farce of a family."

"SHUT UP!" the wizard's scream pierced the silence and a rumble could be heard in the facility. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously and the rumblings amplified in the cell while the bars began to trill and reddened as if they were warming.

Naruhoudou yelped when a piece of the ceiling fell on his head and he ducked under the bed. Meanwhile, Harry stayed in the middle of the cell and didn't move an inch as the cell kept on shaking. Screams could be heard, echoing in the vast premise while the prisoners were helpless into the disaster.

"Just..." the raven whispered in the eye of the storm. "Just don't say that..."

Suddenly, the earthquake stopped and the kid took a shaky step before kneeling on the dusty ground with his eyes closed. Naru coughed, trying to remove the dust from his lungs and got out of his hiding place. Then, he looked with an astonished face what was left from the high security level.  
Their cell bars had melted and the embers were still shining slightly. It was then that the Japanese noted the roar of the alarms who were probably sounding since the beginning of the natural disaster.

Also, he could hear the hurried steps from the guards who were trying to keep the prisoners in their cells, the explosions from the levels below and the cries of the injured.

"What happened?" Naru muttered with disbelief. "What was that?"

A bigger part of the ceiling fell and the Japanese quickly rolled on the floor to duck it. But Harry didn't move, even if a large chunk of the stones was falling just above him.

"Harry!" Naru screamed and he began to run towards the kid who was still kneeling on the ground. But before the adult could get him, the scraps collided with the boy's head.

Harry's eye snapped open and the former lawyer inhaled loudly when he made eye contact with the two emeralds who shone with a supernatural radiance. Meanwhile, a shock wave coming from the child fended off the boulders and Naru stood still as the rocks flew in the airs and impacted against the walls.

"What...?" the adult whispered and fell on his knees in front of the boy.

The rocks fell on the floor and the former lawyer could only look with amazement and terror at his cellmate. In the distance, screams were heard in the midst of the Vindice's chains rattlings but Naru's eyes and ears were focused only in one little thing. In the lithe body of a young boy who was kneeling in the only area spared from the earthquake and the falling ceiling.

"Potter?" Naru called hesitantly while stretching his hand to the raven. "Are you... are you okay?"

The child didn't answer and the Japanese crawled towards him, avoiding cautiously on leaning too much in the unreliable ground.

"Potter! It's not the time to be joking!" Naruhoudou whispered as he shook lightly the boy's shoulder. "Answer me! Are you okay?!"

Harry's head rolled to the side with the shakes and the adult gulped when he noticed the rolling green eyes. Something was wrong with the raven. And Naru had that persistent feeling that it was his fault.  
And, as he was beginning to panic from the lack of response from his cellmate, the Japanese noted something that froze him.  
Blood was slowly seeping from Harry's eyes, nose and ears.

"HARRY! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING! SOMEONE, HELP!"

[…]

When Harry opened his eyes, he took a long breath and rolled from his bed to squat in the ground. Reflexes polished by years of war took control of his body and he placed his hands in front of his torso while observing silently his surroundings. The young boy took short and quick breaths and tensed when he noticed a powerful presence.

"You are awake," a deep and familiar voice whispered from the shadows.

Harry turned sharply his head to the shade and narrowed his eyes when he discerned the familiar hat and bandages. "Bermuda," the raven said with a hoarse voice.

"It seems, Mr. Potter," the baby advanced and left his hiding place in the shadows to revel himself to the wizard. "That you were telling the truth..."

The raven blinked, seeing for a little seconds a toad-like human next to the Vindice and shook slightly his head to stop the hallucination. "I don't tell lies. I mustn't."

"Indeed," Bermuda drawled. "That... scar is an effective reminder..."

Harry hid swiftly his hand behind his back and tilted his head. "Where are we? I don't recognize the settings..."

"We are in the infirmary of the highest security level floor," the baby answered. "But don't try to switch the conversation, Mr. Potter. I'm really interested in that earthquake. Could you tell me why this disaster began in your cell and spread itself in the whole Vendicare?"

The boy began to laugh innocently and shrugged. "What can I say? It was an earthquake. It happens."

"Not in Vendicare, Mr. Potter," Bermuda corrected with a raised finger. "Never in this facility. Never in the last centuries"

"Well, there is always a first time. How was your first, Bermie? Mine was pretty horrendous... So much blood..." Harry grimaced and suddenly remembered something. "What about Naru? He was with me... Did he..."

"The prisoner Naruhoudou is still alive," the Vindice answered curtly. "But not for long if you don't explain yourself. Is that stick necessary to bestow your full potential? Or was it just a decoy to make us believe that you were defenseless?"

"Ah?" Harry tilted his head and scratched his neck with a little smile. "I think that you misinterpreted my words... That stick is important, I wouldn't give it to you if I wanted to make you believe that I'm defenseless. Honestly, your lack of faith in me wounds me..."

"Faith?" Bermuda drawled. "Shouldn't you use _'trust',_ Mr. Potter?"

"No," the wizard shook his head sharply. "I want you to have a completely and utterly faith in me, Bermie. We already discussed this, I won't escape this prison. Not as long as Rokudo's free."

The baby nodded slowly and took another step closer to the boy while he glanced at the others guards who had came closer when Harry had raised his voice. "Enough," Bermuda said with his deep voice. "You can go back to your tasks." Then, as the Vindice had disappeared in the shadows, the infant turned his head to the raven who was still squatting. "You can sit on the bed, Mr. Potter, I assure you that nothing will attack you on my watch."

Harry nodded swiftly and jumped on the bed with a wide smile. "So," he exclaimed while he kept jumping on the mattress. "What do you want, Bermie?"

"You didn't answer my first question, Mr. Potter..."

"True, true!" the boy laughed happily. "What was it again... Is the stick necessary to bestow my full potential? I would say yes. It helps me on keeping control"

"Keeping control," the baby repeated. "How?"

"Don't really know how," the wizard shrugged. "It just helps me and prevents me on destroying things... Like today!"

"So, without this stick, you couldn't make an earthquake?" Bermuda's voice raised in incredulity and Harry's smile widened.

"Not exactly!" he chirped merrily.

The silence fell again in the room and Harry took this opportunity to look at his surroundings. It was a room, without bars, and with two beds empty (minus the one that Harry was sitting on). Also, Bermuda was sitting on a high stool and had changed his hat. Now, it was a topper with a black rose embedded on a black tulle ribbon. The wizard thrummed lightly on the white sheets of his bed and whistled the Hogwarts tune, waiting for the baby to restart the discussion.

But, as it seemed that Bermuda was deep in his thoughts, Harry had not others choices than to shake him from them.

And shake him he did.

"Say, Bermie, can you give me two million?" Harry asked with an innocent expression.

The baby's head snapped and he looked at the wizard without saying anything.

"Also," the raven added meanwhile. "I'll go out tomorrow so I need the money right now."

"Mr. Potter," Bermuda said with a calm voice. "I think that your concussion was worse than we thought..."

"No, really!" Harry insisted. "I need those two million for Rokudo's birthday!"

Bermuda kept silent and the wizard took that as a sign to continue. "His birthday is coming closer and I need a good present. So, I need those two million to buy him his present tomorrow!"

"And if you were to obtain those two million, what would you do, Mr. Potter?"

"Isn't it obvious? I would buy his presents."

"Then, you would break from prison?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort something and closed it immediately as he thought about Bermuda's question. "Well~" the boy smiled cutely as he tilted his head and put a finger against his lips. "Maybe?"

"Then, you know my answer, Mr. Potter," the baby deadpanned.

The former Survivor pouted and began to whine like a kicked puppy as he fell on his knees in front of the Vindice. "Come ooooooon, Bermie! Just for this time! I swear that I'll go back immediately!"

"No."

"Don't be a party pooper, Bermie!

"I won't budge, Mr. Potter"

"Come on! Do it for me!"

"No."

"That hurt me, I thought that we had something special, Bermie!"

"Even if we had something special, Mr. Potter, that wouldn't make me approve of your release..." Bermuda clicked his tongue and jumped from his high stool and headed to the door while the child kept on pouting with tears in his eyes.

"Release me, Bermie! I'm so close!" begged Harry as the Vindice exited the room.

"No," Bermuda stopped and looked back for one second, noticing the bright eyes of the wizard and the fact that the boy had red lips, a little blush and a begging stance.

"You kinky baby..." the sorcerer muttered lowly and quickly stood up while the Vindice closed the door. "Wait a minute! What if it is you that buy it?"

The room door opened slightly and Harry smiled happily while his eyes glinted slyly.

"And what present should it be?" Bermuda's low voice echoed in the shaded room.

The raven's smile widened and turned purely feral.

[…]

::Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you, Rokudo Mukuro Potter! Happy birthday to you~::

::And here I thought that your singing skill wouldn't kill anyone anymore...::

::Happy birthday to you, my dear and lovely son! Merlin, you're twelve now, time flies... It seems like it was just a year ago that we met!::

::We met a year ago...::

::But don't worry, Rokudo-bear, Daddy would never forget his little munchkin's birthday!::

::God, someone, anyone, please, make him shut up...::

::Oooh, isn't the birthday boy eager to know what are his presents~?::

::Potter, you are in prison. As in '_you can't go out_'. How could you have presents for my birthday? (Also, how did you know it?)::

::Because Rokudo-bear is my cutie-pie! And because I'm Bermie's hubby, I have some privileges... So, don't you want your present?::

::How could I refuse something from the Vindice Boss' wife?::

::Aaaaaw, so you do want to know what it is! Wait a second, WIFE?!::

::So, what is it?::

::Answer me, Rokudo Mukuro Potter! Do you really think that I am Bermie's wife?!::

::If it is to talk about those trivial things, I'll cut the mental discussion...::

::So, as we were talking, your present...::

::That's better, Potter.::

::Merlin, you're so cute when you're so eager~::

::Potter...::

::Yes, my darling Rokudo?::

::You have two seconds before I cut the mental link...::

::It seems that someone is very eager to open his presents~::

::Potter...::

::Go to the address that I'm showing you right now. And then, you'll know...::

::It better be a good present, Potter, because that bank is in another country!::

::Then, you'll have a resort with the present!::

::Sometimes, I wonder why I bear with you...::

::That must be because you love me, Rokudo~::

[…]

As Bermuda had already noted, keeping Harry in a cell was meaningless. He could perfectly destroy the bars and escape anytime so the baby had to change his plans. And, because the little Vindice was an infant very resourceful, Harry's bed was placed on an empty room (who was before a huge cupboard, oh the irony) and the wizard learned how to get along with his new cellmate and neighbors.

"Tell me why did I do to end up here?" muttered a hoarse voice while Harry was happily dangling from the ceiling.

The boy blinked and smiled widely when he saw his cellmate hitting his head against a wall repeatedly. The youngster swiftly jumped from his spot and landed neatly in front of the male with long brown hair.

"Come on, Naru!" Harry said as his smile widened when he noted his cellmate flinch at hearing him. "It's not so bad! And we don't have to listen to the lovebirds' moans!"

Naruhoudou shivered with pure horror at the reminding and quickly shook his head to remove those thoughts from his already traumatized being. "At least, something good happened... But why am I with you again!"

"Because you love me," the wizard deadpanned and that was enough to worsen the poor prisoner's psyche.

"KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE, STOP WITH THOSE JOKES!"

Suddenly, Harry's smile disappeared and the child sat on the floor while he stared silently at the former lawyer. Naru jumped when he noted his cellmate's abnormal behavior. They both fell silent and the adult tensed when he began to understand that Harry was being (abnormally so) serious.

"Say, Naru," the raven began slowly and that scared the other prisoner. "Are you homophobic?"

"Ah? Why do you ask that?" The brown haired asked with a blank face. "I don't have a thing against gays..."

"Then," Harry frowned and folded his arms with a slight pout. "Why are you so scared of meeting my gaze? Or touching me? And don't forget the fact that you're always yelling at me..."

"What?!" Naru raised his arms in disbelief and shook his head. "That was because you're always joking! We already had that discussion, remember?"

Harry's face darkened and he nodded curtly. "I remember. You said that I didn't care about my family."

The former lawyer blinked, not believing in what he was seeing. Harry Potter, his cellmate that was always joking and laughing, had a dark scowl in his boyish face and seemed pretty down. For the first time since their meeting, Naru remembered that the kid was a Vendicare prisoner and had finished there for a good reason. Like killing someone or taking the blame for something.

The brown haired shuffled nervously and sat on his bunk bed (a great improvement from his dirty sheets). Then, he took a last glance at the gloomy child and talked. "Say, you never told me why you ended in Vendicare..."

"You didn't ask," Harry answered while keeping his head down and gazing at his hands. "And you didn't tell me either."

"Well," Naru scratched his neck while laughing nervously and fell on his bed, his eyes looking without seeing the ceiling. "It's not like it is something that I want to tell... I'm not really proud of it."

"If you had been proud of being thrown in Vendicare, I would have pegged you as a masochist, Naru..."

"Aren't I already one? I'm your cellmate after all..."

"_Touché!"_

"Well, you know that I'm part of the Cavallone famiglia, right?" Naruhoudou asked without batting an eyelash.

Harry jumped on his own bunk bed (the one below) and curled on the sheets, preparing himself for a long story. Meanwhile, the adult sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was the bocchan's tutor and one day..."

"Bocchan?" Harry interrupted the former lawyer and cocked his head with wonder. "What is it?"

"It's Japanese. In English, it would mean little master."

"So you're Japanese! I thought that you were Indian!"

"Indian?!" Naru slipped from his bed and rolled on the floor while the wizard kept on smiling innocently. "How could you think that I was Indian? I don't even look like one?!"

"Weeeeeell," the raven drawled with a large smile. "You don't ever stop using that '_Kali-sama_!' term every time that you're aggravated..."

"It's Kami-sama," the Japanese face palmed. "And it means God... How can you be so uncultivated?"

"I'm in prison, Naru. Not the best place to learn languages, right?"

"Potter," Naru's deadpan voice resounded in the cupboard. "Yesterday, you learned Russian from that prisoner that you were torturing..."

"It wasn't torturing!" Harry protested with a slight pout. "I was just teaching him how to share his pudding!"

"By smashing his head in a grave?"

"It was a good pudding and I was hungry..."

"Yeah, right..."

"So, you were Kali's bocchan and then?"

"I was Cavallone bocchan's tutor, Potter. And one day, as I as teaching him the European law, something happened."

"You better not say that you had sex because that would be nasty, Naru..."

"Quiet!" Naru chided the wizard and opened briefly his eyes to glare at him. "So, as I was saying, something happened. Romario, Cavallone Boss' right hand, came in the bocchan's room and said that Boss needed someone to help him. So, I left bocchan with Romario and went to Boss' office. And then..."

"You had a sexy make out session on his desk?" Harry chirped with an innocent smile.

"Seriously, you have to stop with those jokes..."

"I'll stop when I'll stop breathing! Also, your reactions are too funny, Naru" the wizard laughed happily and the sound was enough to make the adult smile heartily. "And what happened when you were in your Boss' office if it wasn't steamy sex?"

"Kami-sama, sometimes, I wonder if you're really seven..."

"That's why you love me, Naru!" Harry winked at the Japanese and the man face palmed with a sigh.

"Yeah, right. That or I'm a masochist..." he muttered darkly while the raven kept on laughing loudly. "So, as I was saying, I went to Boss' office and he asked me to substitute him in a underground poker game."

"Oh, then you lost and you ended up here?"

"No, I won. And by a far margin," Naru contradicted with a blank face.

"Then..."

"The other party was a sore looser..."

[…]

::Potter, can you please explain what the hell was that present?!::

::Oh, so I take it that you found your present, Rokudo bear?::

::Yes, I found it. But like you can see, I'm pretty confused as to why you offered me that thing...::

::Merlin, you're adorably cute when you're angered! Did you know it, Rokudo?::

::Potter, answers. Now.::

::Someone seems a little edgy today~::

::That's it. I'll go to Vendicare and kill you right on the spot...::

::I miss you too, Rokudo!::

::Shut up, Potter. Just shut up.::

::That's not the way to talk to your father, Rokudo! I didn't raise you like that!::

::For the millionth time, you _didn't _raise me, Potter!::

::Keep telling you that, Rokudo-chan, and maybe someday it'll be true~::

::_Rokudo-chan?!_::

::_Hai!_ I'm learning Japanese with Naru! Also, did you know that the Japanese have awesome comics? And they call it manga! I'm loving this country so much right now...::

::Great... So you're now some otaku...::

::_Hai! Orewa otaku desu_!::

::Argh, stop it with that Japanese massacre... Explain me what means that present!::

::Ah, did you read everything?::

::Yes, I did. But how can an empty bank account be useful? And why is it under such a ridiculous name?::

::Naruhoudou Mitsuki is a good name, you know? It's my cellmate's!::

::Great. So, you gave me an empty bank account with your cellmate's name? Best present ever::

::But the resort was great, right?::

::Well, it's true that I met an interesting girl in Paris...::

::WHAT?! YOU CAN'T, ROKUDO MUKURO POTTER! I forbid you on meeting girls! I'm sure that this vixen only wants your money!::

::Potter, you gave me an empty bank account. I'm even poorer than before the travel to Paris...::

::Doesn't matter! Stay away from that vixen, Rokudo-chan! She'll eat you alive!::

::What kind of experience did you have with women to think like that...::

::Instructive ones...::

[…]

Three years had passed since Harry Potter had ended in Vendicare and it seemed to the others prisoners that it was an eternity. Or like he had always been there, traumatizing the newcomers and making the others suffers from his humorless pranks.

But, as always in this period, everyone was going to celebrate the raven's birthday. That and pray to no be his victim.

Naruhoudou Mitsuki, the boy's cellmate and prisoner most respected in the whole prison, looked with critical eyes the graveyard where all the balloons and presents were placed and sighed when he found a flaw. "There," he pointed out to a graveyard while two prisoners hurried to the stone. "The name'll rouse him so delete it."

The two grown man, much bulkier than the lanky former lawyer, obeyed without a protest and destroyed the grave of a poor F. Reak while Naru kept on watching over the yard. As it was going to be Harry's tenth birthday, everything had to be perfect. That or everyone in the facility will fall prey to the boy's revenge. Yes, Harry Potter was a petty child and the most feared prisoners' Boss ever. Sometimes, Naru wondered if even the Vindice feared the raven. Then, he quickly shook his head to forget those thoughts and moved on.

The time to celebrate the birthday came and Naru went to fetch Harry with two Vindice on his side while the rest of the prisoners waited in the graveyard to surprise the birthday boy.

But this celebration wasn't meant to be.

"Wake up, Harry! Today is a great day to take a stroll in the yard!" Naru opened their room/cupboard door and shouted with a wide smile. But his smile disappeared immediately when he saw the boy collapsed on the floor. "Harry!"

Memories of the earthquake came to the brown haired's mind and he knelt next to the raven while the two Vindice left the room to go somewhere (probably fetch Bermuda as the baby was always kept informed about Harry's where abouts).

"Harry! Please, say something! Even a stupid joke about my crush on Cavallone's Boss! Or about that Baby's infatuation on you!" Naru pleaded as he kept shaking the child's shoulders. Then as he noted that Harry didn't even stir with his begging, he continued. "Kami-sama, you didn't even take the chance to make fun of me... You must be dying! Harry!"

[…]

::Potter? Potter! I can't feel you, what happened?::

…

::Potter! Don't joke around! Did something happen? Potter! Answer me!::

…

::HARRY!::

[…]

"_And that soul bond thing consist on what? Do I have to mate that person? Or is it something else?"_

"_Well, you could mate that person, it is true. But you don't have to if you don't want to, Harry. You are free to choose. Also, the only thing you need to know is that that person is almost like a part of your soul. You could say that you're soul siblings._

"_Ah...And what have I to do?"_

"_Just be next to that person. That would be enough."_

* * *

**And let the teenage angst begin ! **

**But Harry isn't a teenager.**** And this story doesn't really have angst. So the next chapter will not have any of that. What a pity.**

**I'm hungry so I'll stop the author's note here. Leave a review. And a pudding, Harry loves pudding. And Bermuda because he's oddly cute.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rejoice, people, because here is a new chapter. And longer too !  
****FYI, it has teenage angst and sappy moments. Seriously, what am I writing...**

**Also some people asked good questions so I'll answer them:**

"why do you keep using Rukudo as Mukuro's first name?"

**Answer** : Harry is the only one who uses Rokudo as Mukuro's first name. And that's because he's stupid. That'll be further explained in this chapter. So stay alert !

"Is the cover a picture of Harry?"

**Answer** : Technically, it's a Takasugi Shinsuke picture. But I took it as a Harry-before-being-rejuvenated picture. I'll change it once the story is at the Varia part.

**And that's it for today. You can always send me questions, I'll answer them without spoiling too much.**

**With that being said (or wrote), enjoy your new chapter !**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro gritted his teeth and glanced slightly at his right. A tall dark haired man smiled gently at him and the teen lowered his heterochromatic eyes quickly. He didn't want the other to suspect him. Not now.

"Come on," the man said as he gently pushed the indigo haired towards the now open door. "Boss is waiting."

Mukuro nodded slowly and went into the Boss' office of the pitiful famiglia that he had joined three years ago when, in the momentum of Potter's imprisonment, he had sworn that he'd release him.

And now, the moment had came.

Last night, his connection with the strange boy was brutally severed and he couldn't get in contact with him. He had even thought about using for the second time the white gun from the Estraneo but didn't as he knew that the Vindice would jump on the occasion to put him in jail. He had to keep his head low for a moment.

But, there he was. About to possess a stupid Boss from a stupid mafia family. And that, just to save some stranger who saved him on a whim. (Because it clearly was a whim)

"Ah!" the man in the office exclaimed with a bright smile. "Mukuro, there you are, my dear boy!"

Mukuro winced slightly. The affectionate way that that old man used reminded him of Harry and he hated that. Also, he hated the fact that Harry's childish voice was more paternal and loving that the man who had knew Mukuro for three years already. While the raven had only spend a day with him.

The indigo haired extended his right hand and watched with pleasure the dark form of a trident began to appear between his fingers.

The day before, Mukuro had played a bit with the white revolver that he stole from Harry. As he was pretty bored because his plans were unfolding very slowly, the heterochromatic teen had hid himself in some storeroom and toyed with the idea of shooting some things with his stolen weapon.

Then, as he had remembered that it was Potter's birthday and that this year too, the poor kid'll celebrate it in the feared Vendicare prison, Mukuro had clenched his teeth and pulled out the revolver. Without thinking it, he shot the storeroom lamp and gasped loudly when the bullet sprang from the weapon.

He clearly felt a pull in his soul and tried to keep it whole while he heard a distant heart wrenching cry.

But, as the bullet ricocheted against the lamp bulb (which exploded loudly but Mukuro didn't care about it), the teenager let it go and watched with mesmerized eyes tendrils of indigo smokes seep from his very body and slither on the dusty floor while his head ached slightly.

"What is this thing?" the indigo haired muttered as he crouched in front of the item who was slowly taking shape. "A trident?"

It was indeed a black trident and Mukuro took it in his hands, his eyes widening in wonder and amazement when he clearly felt the same pull in his soul as when he shot the bullet. That trident was made with a fragment of his soul. And having it in his hand felt wonderful.

Unable to restrain his glee, Mukuro cackled happily in the storeroom and carefully dropped the weapon on the floor while he took the white revolver. He looked with a reverential look at the gun and put his finger against the trigger. But, as he was going to shoot again, the teen heard again the same heart wrenching scream and quickly turned his head, trying to find where came those cries.

It was then that Mukuro noticed something and it froze his body. He didn't feel anymore Harry's presence in his head.

Since the raven had connected their minds and appeared in Mukuro's, the heterochromatic teen had always felt Harry's presence in some corner of his mind. He didn't even care because the kid was always busy with others things. Like pranking the prisoners and that creepy baby.

But that day, their connection was severed and only those cries resounded in Mukuro's head.

And that was enough to make him mad. Mad enough to forget his original plans and go straightly to the stupid Boss with the white revolver and his soul trident.

::Harry,:: Mukuro tried one last time to contact the child. ::I'm coming, don't do something reckless::

"Boss!" the black haired man entered the office and Mukuro stepped on the side to let him some place. "I'm here with my kouhai."

"Ah, Lancia," the stupid Boss smiled gently and the illusionist concealed a scowl at the apparent gentleness of the Don. "How are you, my dear boy? Is Mukuro doing well?"

Lancia laughed slightly and ruffled Mukuro's hair while assuring that the indigo haired was doing really well at the practices. The teen slowly stretched his hand and gripped discreetly the trident handle.

'Well then,' Mukuro thought darkly while a smirk appeared on his young face. 'It seems that it is time to clean this place...'

[…]

"What is going on?!" Naruhoudou Mitsuki screamed as he pounded against his room door. "What happened to Harry! Why isn't he waking up?!"

But nobody answered him and the man let himself fall on the ground while he frowned. He didn't understand why Harry was in this comatose state. The last time that it happened, he had destroyed a whole floor in Vendicare because someone (aka Naru) had angered him.

But this time, Harry had been alone. And there wasn't any earthquake.

So Naru didn't understand.

'_Why, why, why_,' he thought while kneading his temples. '_Was it because he didn't prank anyone that day? Or... What if..._'

What if Harry had some strange power (like making earthquakes) and, if he didn't blow steam, it hurt him?

That would be logical. After all, the kid passed his days dangling from the ceiling and didn't ever stop moving. But that day hadn't be different from the others, Harry had had plenty of time to blow his steam. So then what?

Naru began balancing himself and muttered under his breath some hypothesis. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening. But the sound of a familiar voice was enough to shake him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing there, Naru? Trying some yoga to be more attractive?"

The Japanese jumped in fright and looked with deer in the headlights eyes at the newcomer. "Wh-what?" he whispered lowly.

"But don't worry," added the other. "I'll always love you, no matter how fat you become!"

"HARRY!" Naru hugged tightly the kid and began to frantically search for any injury. "What happened? Why were you like that? Will it happen again?"

"Merlin, sometimes you really look like a lawyer, Naru," the raven winked and sat on his bed while the adult kept sitting in the floor.

"I was a lawyer, Potter," Naru retorted.

"Yeah, whatever..." Harry waved his hands with a 'whatever' face and the adult smiled heartily while he hugged once again the boy.

"Don't ever do that," the brown haired muttered. "It really scared me..."

The wizard gulped slightly and lifted his hand to gently rub Naru's back. "Yeah," the boy admitted softly. "It was pretty scary... I don't want to do it again..."

The former lawyer sobbed slightly while laughing in relief and released his hold. "Seriously, Harry, don't do it again. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me"

"Well," the boy drawled while he thought over it. "I suppose that you would need to find a lover. But it would be difficult as nobody is better than me in bed!"

"That's what you think, brat!" Naru laughed happily and ruffled the raven's hair while he jumped in his top bed. "At best, you could be called a decent shag."

"Naru!" Harry exclaimed with a shocked expression. "What happened to my prude cellmate who never swore in front of me?!"

"He was scared shitless, Harry," the brunette answered seriously.

The child opened his mouth to retort something but his face darkened and he closed quickly his lips. Then, he shuffled nervously and inhaled loudly. "Yeah..." Harry muttered with a gloomy expression. "You weren't the only one. Bermie almost chewed me to death..."

"Well, he was the most anxious when he saw you like that," Naru shrugged and tried his hardest to forget the sinister memory. He really didn't want to remember Harry's empty eyes and the scream of pure madness that the Vindice baby had cried out.

[…]

"Stop pretending to sleep, Mr. Potter," Bermuda's deep voice echoed in the infirmary and Harry jerked from his sleeping act with a sheepish smile.

"Sheesh," he muttered while stretching in his bed. "What are you? A werewolf? I didn't even make a sound!"

"The werewolves don't exist anymore, Mr. Potter."

"So I take it as they existed a long time ago..."

"They did exist. But that was centuries ago. But it doesn't matter, Mr. Potter. What matters now is the fact that you had this... little attack and that I don't know why." Bermuda frowned under his bandages and Harry bit quietly his lips.

He really didn't want to explain why he fainted. After all, it was a private affair only concerning Rokudo Mukuro and him. At the mere thought of the young teenager, the wizard's face darkened and he gritted his teeth. And here he thought that the heterochromatic teen was smarter than the Angel brat... If he had tried to destroy that white gun, it was for something, dammit!

"You seem to not want to answer me," the Vindice drawled as the raven didn't say anything. "Then, I would have to extort the information... Does it concern the child?"

"Huh?" Harry lifted his head with surprise and looked at the infant who was smiling smugly under his mask.

"Rokudo Mukuro..." Bermuda's low voice gave the raven chills and the baby tilted his head to the side. "Oh, you responded to his name. So he's really involved..."

"Don't ever think about him!" the wizard growled ominously and rose from his bed to glare holes at the infant. "If you ever touch Mukuro, I swear that I'll destroy everything that you hold dear, Bermuda Von Veckenstein!"

"Quiet!" the baby hissed dangerously.

Harry glanced quickly at the shadows and growled lowly under his breath when he noticed all the Vindice who were on stand-by in the dark. "What is that, Bermuda?" the wizard taunted. "Were you afraid of a defenseless prisoner?"

"Look at your hands and ask that again," the other retorted in a low voice while the Vindice disappeared once again in the shadows. The raven complied without a word and frowned when he saw his wand between his fingers. "Were you really that defenseless, Mr. Potter?"

"I take back my words," the wizard muttered. "Why did you give me my wand?"

Bermuda scratched quietly his chin and the raven stilled when he clearly felt the same shiver of pure power go trough his back. The Vindice was angered, more than he had ever been in front of the wizard and his cool demeanor wasn't helping Harry's more than jumpy nerves.

"Because you lied to me, Mr. Potter," Bermuda answered in a sinister voice. "And I don't like lies."

"That doesn't explain why I have this in my hands," he shook slightly his wand and was rewarded with a little shower of red sparks who set the bed sheets on fire. Bermuda didn't move an inch and waited patiently as the wizard got rid of the flames with a simple hand move. "And when did I lie to you?" added Harry when the fire was completely dead.

"You said that this stick, Mr. Potter, didn't bestow you your full power when in fact, it does."

"I didn't say that," the raven shook his head and folded his arms. "Because it would be really stupid to say. This," he pointed his wand, "helps me with everything. When I let you have it, it was because I had faith that you wouldn't destroy it, Bermuda."

The baby scoffed and crossed his legs while sitting on his high stool. "Again with this conversation... What importance does have faith with you? Were you betrayed, Mr. Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the wall, refusing to look at the infant.

"I take it as a yes, then," Bermuda's smug voice echoed in the infirmary and the boy flinched imperceptibly. "Was it the Rokudo Mukuro child?"

"Don't even mention his name," the raven hissed like a beast protecting his cubs and the Vindice arched an eyebrow under his bandages.

"So he is involved in this matter, how interesting, Mr. Potter..."

Harry snarled and within seconds was before the baby with his wand directly pointed at the Vindice's forehead. _"Don't even talk about him..._"

"You seem pretty attached to this child, Mr. Potter," Bermuda noted without batting an eyelash at the evident threat. "I wonder what would happen if something were to happen to him."

The wand tip glowered with an ominous red color and the Vindice merely tilted his head while Harry wheezed and tried to contain his fury. "I would die, that's what would happen!" the boy spat with disgust.

"Die?" repeated slowly the baby.

"Yes, I'll die if you kill Rokudo," Harry groaned while struggling with his murdering impulses. If he killed Bermuda now, everything he had done to help his adoptive son would go to the drain and the wizard really didn't want that to happen.

"How... interesting," commented the infant. "That'd change everything..."

"How so?" the wizard frowned and didn't lower his wand. Nothing was going as expected. First, his dear Rokudo had shot the Estraneo gun on his birthday. Second, he had the worst headache ever (and that was something as he had had some with What's-His-Name). And third, Bermuda seemed to think that it was the perfect occasion to interrogate him about his secrets.

"We can't let such a precious element in the wild," the baby muttered. Harry's frown hardened and he gripped tightly his wand. He really didn't like where this was going. "The child is pretty much defenseless right now... He could die at anytime. This can't happen."

"He's not defenseless!" The raven lowered slightly his wand and tensed when he saw red sparks come out of the stick and land on the slabs. "And he isn't stupid. He'll not be in danger."

"But is he aware of your condition?" Harry flinched and Bermuda clicked his tongue. "So he isn't... And you left him alone in the world. Without protection... How reckless of you."

The wizard glared at the baby and didn't say anything. The cat was out of the bag and nothing else could be said to convince Bermuda. He tightened his grip on his wand and waited while he thought of multiple solutions.

"I suppose that Rokudo Mukuro wouldn't have appreciated his confinement in Vendicare," Bermuda added pensively. "So you took his place in here. And you stayed to make sure that the child would never forced to come here..."

"And that's the story of my life," Harry commented without batting an eyelash. "What will you do now?"

"Nothing," the baby answered with a shrug. "We'll just keep an eye on the child. I don't want my most interesting prisoner dead before I know all of his secrets..."

Suddenly, all the tension in the wizard's nerves vanished and he shook slightly his head while laughing lowly. The raven lowered totally his wand and put it in his uniform pocket while the infant looked at him without saying anything.

"Right," Harry retorted with a smug smile. "Keep telling you that, we both know that you love having me near you!"

"Love?" repeated the baby with a blank voice. "It's beyond love, Mr. Potter. Just remember it, you ought to be by my side."

"Aw," the boy cooed. "You're so cute when you're possessive, Bermie! Of course, I'd not go anywhere when you're here! You're my hubby after all!"

Bermuda huffed and jumped from his high stool while the kid followed him with a happy laugh. "Glad to see that we agree on this matter, Mr. Potter."

Without thinking it over, Harry bent over and took the baby in his arms. Then, as he hugged Bermuda against his chest, the wizard happily strutted in the corridor. The Vindice opened his mouth to protest but, and the raven noticed it with a smirk, he quickly closed it and snuggled closer.

Wanting to forget how cute his friend/guard was, Harry shook softly his head and kept on walking. "Say, Bermie," he finally said when they were on the highest security level.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" the baby answered with his deep voice.

"Why did you give me my wand?"

"Your heart stopped beating for a moment and I gave your your stick," Bermuda explained blankly. "Fortunately, it worked..."

"Ah..." Harry's face darkened and he gritted his teeth. This wasn't good.

He had to talk with his son.

[…]

::Rokudo?::

…

::Rokudo, answer me!::

…

::Don't tell me that the link was severed at that time... Merlin, it's such a pain in the ass...::

…

::Or is it because he was injured? Worst, he could perfectly be in no condition to speak mentally! He could be dead!::

…

::But then, I wouldn't be there...::

…

::ROKUDO MUKURO POTTER! SAY SOMETHING! YOU CAN EVEN INSULT ME!::

…

::Yep, the link was severed. He'd never pass on a occasion to insult his daddy...::

[…]

Harry sighed and shuffled in his bed, his sheets rustled while he moved and the boy listened attentively to see if he had awoken his cellmate. Luckily, Naru's peaceful breath didn't hitch and the wizard sighed again, this time with relief.

He stood in his cell ground and supported his back against his bunk bed. Naru's light snore intensified and the raven shook his head with an amused smile.

"And you keep telling that you don't snore," he muttered lowly as he closed his eyes.

The young boy breathed deeply, tightened his hold on his wand and took down all of his shields. Since the day he had ended in Vendicare, Harry'd erected some shield to contain his magic and it proved his efficacy when Bermuda stole his wand. Without those preventions, his rejuvenated body couldn't have lasted with his magical core.

But now, he had again his wand. And Harry really wanted to use his powers to trace down Mukuro's where abouts.

"Let's go then," the wizard whispered while he prepared his magical core to the expensive effort.

_Ba-bump_.

He relaxed all his body and stroke absentmindedly his wand.

_Ba-bump_.

One by one, he took off all of his connections to his body and waited. When he felt his spirit left his body, the wizard ignored the disturbing feeling of not longer needing to breath or the lack of heartbeat.

He swiftly molded his mind into a spear and focused all of his will power in one and only goal.

'_Find Rokudo Mukuro_,' his spirit leaped like a wild horse and that was enough to reassure the raven. If nothing had happened, it would have mean something really bad had happened to Mukuro. '_Find him!_'

And then, it was as if he had apparated. His mind was in what seemed to be an office and he looked with awareness at the people who were sitting in it. There was an old man, maybe in the fifties, behind a sturdy desk. A young man with spiky black hair and tattoos on his face. And Rokudo Mukuro.

The boy was now a teen, taller than the last time that they had talked in his mind and he wore better clothes than the rags from the Estraneo. Also, he had an eye-patch to cover his red eye, a fact that puzzled the wizard.

'_Rokudo_,' Harry extended one of his spirit hands and frowned internally when he clearly noted a barrier all around the teen's body. '_Rokudo!_'

The wizard began pounding on the invisible barrier and froze when he noticed something that wasn't meant to be in his son's hands.

'_Oh Merlin, please, not him_,' Harry plaided as he watched his adoptive son conjure a black trident. '_Not him!_'

_Small hands on his shoulders_.

Harry shook mentally his head and tried again to touch Mukuro's hand. He needed to stop him before it was too late. He had to.

_A deep voice screaming_.

But he felt a pull all around his body and his surroundings began to blur as he returned to his body.

_Ba-bump_.

Harry took a long breath like a swimmer who got his head out of the water and he regained his senses slowly. His head ached a lot, like it had been slapped by an irritated Hermione (and suddenly, Harry felt sorry for Malfoy. But just a bit because that guy was a git) and his heart was pounding madly.

"Get him to the infirmary," an icy voice ordered in the distance.

The wizard blinked slowly, trying to see who was by his side and remembered abruptly that he was in his cell with Naru. But it hadn't be the former lawyer's voice. So, who?

"B-Bermie?" the raven slurred while trying to get up.

A sudden weight in his stomach and Harry felt his body being lifted and carried by two strong arms. "It seems, Mr. Potter, that we have a lot to talk tonight," Bermuda's voice came from his stomach and it took some minutes to the wizard to realize that the baby was sitting on him.

"L-like your kink for domination and nurse play?" the raven faintly joked while he tried to ignore his growing nausea.

"Jager, no need to hurry. Mr. Potter seems to feel better as he's telling stupidities..."

"Oooh. So it's a threesome then! Sorry that I didn't notice you, Jager!"

"In fact, hurry up, Jager. Mr. Potter seems to be delirious..."

"That's what I thought. Bermie wouldn't share his lover with anyone!"

[…]

Mukuro tensed and quickly vanished his trident. He didn't know what had happened just now but he had clearly felt something.

"What's the matter, Mukuro?" the old Boss asked with eyes full of concern.

The teen feigned an innocent smile and shook his head. "Nothing," he assured. "Just a shiver. Winter must be coming..."

The Boss' eyes narrowed and the illusionist straightened instinctively his back under the scrutinizing look. Then, the old man smiled heartily and Mukuro hid a relieved sigh. "It is true that your clothes are rather light, my dear boy... Lancia, why don't you two go to the mall to buy Mukuro some clothes?"

"Of course, Boss!" the young man with black hair exclaimed with a bright smile. "Let's go, Mukuro!"

The teen nodded with enthusiasm and followed his sempaï with a smile brighter than the black haired while he concealed a scowl.

His plan didn't go as planned. And that was because something had happened in the office.

Was it Harry?

Mukuro froze in the corridor and looked with astonished eyes at the wallpaper. It couldn't be, right? But the timing... Only the little boy had such timing. After all, he was the one who wanted to talk to him when Lancia was teaching how to throttle a grown man. Or when he was busy scheming World War Three...

::Harry?:: Mukuro tried hesitantly and waited for the enthusiastic answer.

But there wasn't any and the teen frowned. Why was he so disappointed?

Harry Potter was just a tool for his plans, right? His death really didn't matter to him, right? He wasn't that important to him, right?

Right?

[…]

"Let's talk, Mr. Potter," Bermuda announced right when Jager dropped the boy in a bed and disappeared in a tunnel of black flames.

"Yes," the wizard approved with a quick nod. "Let's go straight to the subject."

The baby nodded approvingly and sat himself comfortably on the raven's legs while he waited for the explanations.

"So," Harry began while chewing absentmindedly his lips. "When did your nurse kink begin? Was it at the same moment that your possessiveness? Or was it your domination kink that began first? I'm pretty curious to know it!"

"Mr. Potter..." the baby sighed with disappointment. "It is time to put aside this masquerade. What happened tonight?"

"Can't blame me for trying," the boy shrugged. "To put it simply, I went to check something."

"Was it young Rokudo's condition?"

Harry winced imperceptibly but that was enough for Bermuda.

"Oh," the Vindice simply said. "So you really went out of your body to check on your... _protégé_."

"I thought you were German with that name of yours," commented the wizard plainly. "Not French..."

"I can speak all the languages and dialects existing in this world, Mr. Potter," Bermuda said in a blank voice.

"Hmm~ I like my men smart~" Harry purred with an alluring wink.

"That doesn't matter right now," the infant deadpanned. the raven laughed while stretching his arms to catch the baby. The boy hugged then the Vindice and the two fell silent.

"Say, Bermie," the kid whispered with his eyes closed. "What would you do if I asked you to do something for me?"

The baby moved slightly in his arms and he opened one eye to look at the masked face. Then, tiny bandaged fingers brushed against his cheeks and the wizard froze.

He may have assured and joked that he and Bermuda had something, were an item, but it was that, just a joke. So he was really shocked when the infant's tiny hands touched lightly his cheeks. A blush began to spread on them and he felt his heart beat madly.

'_What the hell?_' he thought while trying to control his magic who was bubbling under his skin. '_What the bloody hell is going on?!_'

"What would I do?" Bermuda drawled as his tiny fingers almost stroked the boy's skin. "Does it concern Rokudo Mukuro?"

Harry took a sharp breath and the spell he seemed to be under vanished as he did so. The Vindice's hand slowly fell in his lap and the wizard tried to keep an even breathing. "It does," the boy finally answered when everything was again in his control. "I want you to steal him two things."

"So you don't want me to bring him here?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "It would not be necessary. You just have to take a black trident and a white revolver. Take them and give them to me. I have to destroy them."

"Destroy?" Bermuda repeated with a curious voice.

"Yes," Harry answered curtly. "I have to and will destroy them."

"I see," the baby muttered while laying his head against the boy's stomach. "I'll go with Jager tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Bermuda," the wizard smiled wearily "You don't know how much it means to me..."

The baby merely curled himself in the raven's lap and the kid took the infant's hat off to put it in the nightstand. Then, he squeezed the Vindice in his arms and sighed in contentment.

"May these things never stop..."

[…]

While Lancia was busy chatting with the cashier, Mukuro kept an eye on his surroundings. He had the tingling feeling that something was going to happen. The teen frowned and dropped the green shirt that his superior had gave him.

He felt a chill and clinched his fingers in his pocket.

Then, as Lancia turned his head to ask him something, Mukuro saw it.

Black flames who were dancing and intertwining in a dark corner of the shop. Dark figures who were getting out of the fire. Bandaged faces and hands. The unforgettable sound of rattling chains.

In a blink of an eye, Mukuro was out of the store, Lancia on his tail and began to run. His trident materialized in his right hand and his right eye began to glow ominously while his eye-patch disappeared in tiny puffs of mist.

He had to escape from their clutches. He had to save the boy with green eyes. He had so much to do.

And now, he had the feared Vindice on his tail.

"Mukuro!" Lancia shouted loudly as he tried to catch the teen. "Wait!"

The indigo haired gritted his teeth and stopped short. He turned sharply to the adult and analyzed the situation.

What should a weak prey do against his predators?

He eyed warily Lancia's strong shoulders and stretched slowly his lips in a crazy grin.

Make sure that another prey caught their attention, right?

He gripped strongly his trident and his red eye glowed maliciously.

"Mukuro, what happened to your eye-patch? Is your eye ok?" asked the poor man who was soon going to be his puppet.

The teen merely tilted his head and kept on smiling brightly. And then, he thrust his trident forward. Blood splattered his cheeks and his smile widened.

This was what he should have done since the beginning.

[…]

"Bermuda..." Jager whispered in warning.

The baby sitting in the Vindice's shoulder looked at the teen who had just strike a man. The Vindice Boss sighed quietly and glanced briefly at his empty pacifier before looking at his surroundings. Too many people.

"Not now, Jager," he said lightly. "If you attack now, it would be against the Omertà."

The giant nodded slowly and staggered to their portal. "When?"

"Later," answered the infant with a stern voice. "When he'll be within the famiglia estate."

Jager's eyes widened with blood-lust and Bermuda cackled lowly. Even if Rokudo Mukuro was Mr. Potter's, that didn't mean that the teen was above the Omertà.

[…]

Harry opened an eye and groaned when he noted that he was (again) in the infirmary. Some things never changed...

"You're finally awake," commented a familiar voice.

The wizard groaned again and shuffled in his bed, trying to identify who it was. But his brain seemed to be dead as it was nearly impossible to think of something.

"Bermie?" he tried nonetheless.

"You wish," the voice answered with a snicker. "I'm older, bigger and sexier than him."

"Then you doesn't exist," Harry deadpanned. "Nobody is sexier than my waifu!"

"_Waifu_? The hell is that word? Are you brain dead"

The wizard blinked and his brain began to finally work. "These nagging .. Only one person in this world can nag like that! You're my lovely cellmate, Naru-chan!"

"It isn't nagging when it's the truth," the other huffed. "And you messed up the honorifics again... It's Naru-san for you."

"Hai, hai, Naru-tan," Harry nodded with a bright smile. "I missed you too!"

The adult snorted and shook his head. "Seriously, it seems that the infirmary is your room... You stay here too often..."

"Not that I make it on purpose," the boy muttered.

"That's what you say," Naru retorted with a shrug. "So what happened this time?"

"I forgot to breath."

"You forgot to breath," the former lawyer repeated without missing a beat. "And then?"

"Bermie groped my face."

"The Vindice's Boss groped your face," Naru dully nodded and stroke his chin absentmindedly. "And then?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "I fell asleep with Bermie in my lap..."

The brown haired sighed and pinched his nose. "Kami-sama, there is something really wrong with your story. Or with me because I believe everything... So, to resume everything, you went full retard, forgot to breath, had a lovey-dovey moment with the Vindice's Boss and then, fell asleep. Is it all?"

"I didn't go full retard!" the wizard complained. "Because I never go full retard!"

"Too late for you, you already were full retard at birth," Naru deadpanned.

"Ouch, that was mean, Naru!"

"So, nothing else?"

Harry thought over it while chewing absentmindedly his lower lip. But he finally decided on not saying anymore and shrugged.

"That's great," the former lawyer sighed. "So it wasn't another of those attacks..."

"To be honest, I don't think that will happen again," the raven tried to leave his bed and quickly fell, his head spinning with dizziness.

Immediately, Naru's hand pushed him in the bed and the adult pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"Kami-sama," exclaimed the brown haired. "You're burning! Stay in bed, I'll go look for medicine."

"Eeeh," the boy complained. "Why?"

"Don't be a brat and stay in bed!"

"Yes, mom!"

[…]

"Say, Naru..."

"What is it this time?" the adult muttered as he wiped the boy's forehead with a clothe. He frowned and put the rag back in the tray of cold water that was in the nightstand.

Harry's condition wasn't improving. It seemed even to become worse with time. Since his last attack, three days ago, the kid hadn't left the infirmary and had a tremendous fever that even the Vendice's medicines or drugs didn't help with.

So Naruhoudou stayed by the raven's side and tried to help him with everything. And, as Harry quickly reminded him, it wasn't an easy task.

The boy suffered from hallucinations and had already tried to escape and jump in the stairs. Thrice. Naru hadn't had another choice than to tie him to his bed and force-fed him as the boy didn't seem to want to eat.

It wasn't an easy task but what aggravated Naru more was the fact that Harry hadn't made a joke.

In three days.

That was like an eternity to the raven. And so, the former lawyer was hesitating between being relieved to not be forced to hear those bad jokes or be panicked because Harry hadn't joked about his hair or his relationship with his Cavallone pupil.

Must be in his dying bed...

Naru shook his head to drive away his (really morbid) thoughts and looked pensively at the boy's red face. Then, the adult frowned. Harry was trying to say something. The brown haired man helped the kid to straighten up and sat in a high stool (who was in a dark corner of the infirmary. Naru had suspicions that it was that creepy baby's).

"What is it, Potter?" Naru asked with a meek voice.

"You're pretty good at nursing," the raven blurted out. "Is that a kink of yours?"

The former lawyer stilled and stopped breathing. Then, he began to laugh hysterically and fell from his high stool.

"Naru?" Harry tried to get out of his bed but, as he fell that his head was spinning a little bit too much, kept still and waited for his cellmate to calm himself. "What are you doing? Looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack? It's no use, you know? They live in Sweden..."

The man sobered immediately and pushed lightly the kid's shoulder so he was lying down again in his bed. "Shhh," he muttered sweetly as he brushed the raven's bangs from his sweaty forehead. "Go to sleep, Harry. Everything is okay."

"I don't need to sleep," repined Harry with a light scowl. "It won't help me... Talk to me, Naru, I don't want to sleep..."

"Are you sure?"

"Naru," the wizard stared hard at his cellmate. "Trust me. If I sleep more, it won't be pretty..."

"Okay," Naru sighed and dampened the rag again to put it on the boy's forehead. "I'm good at nursing because I was my niece's babysitter."

"Your niece? You never said that you had a niece," the raven slurred weakly. He blinked slowly and coughed rasply.

"Of course! I wouldn't say it to you!" the former lawyer huffed. "Who know what you would have done to my precious little angel!"

"Weren't you the one who gave me the '_Gay riding unicorn_' moniker?" Harry smiled saucily and waited for his cellmate's reply.

"Even if you were the gayest prisoner in Vendicare (and you aren't), I wouldn't told you her existence! Because my niece is the most beautiful and gentle girl in the whole world!"

"I see," the boy laughed faintly and nodded. "When you talk about her, you seem like her very protective father..."

Naru's face darkened and he frowned. "Well," he muttered. "My brother is an appropriate father. It's her wife that cause problem... She's a real witch..."

"A witch?" Harry's attention perked up and his eyes began to glow faintly in the shaded infirmary. "What did she do? Did she bewitch your brother?"

"Nothing of that sort," the former lawyer laughed gloomily. "She's just... Let's not talk about her, okay? It brings bad memories..."

Harry nodded weakly as he knew what it was to feel so under the weather with a simple discussion. He looked briefly at his hands (who were extremely pale now that he noticed) and frowned slightly. Now that Naru had explained a bit of his previous life, the wizard felt obliged to do the same.

"I have a son, you know," the raven whispered.

Suddenly, Naru's hand was over his forehead and Harry squinted to see it. "What are you doing?" the boy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Checking if you have fever as you seem to hallucinate again," answered blankly the brown haired.

"I'm not hallucinating!" shouted the raven. "I adopted Rokudo the moment we crossed eyes!"

"Rokudo?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, the cutest boy ever!" nodded happily Harry as his face regained progressively colors. "He was an Estraneo experiment and I saved him! Also, I adopted him and Bermie helped me with the legal papers and all that jazz..."

"I... see," Naru muttered while stroking his chin. "So you have a son and you're what? Six?"

"Ten years old, Naru! Or eleven, I don't really know!" the boy protested. "But it doesn't matter because I'm Rokudo's father!"

"You said that your son's name was Rokudo Mukuro," the brown haired added. "It sounds Japanese..."

"He could be Japanese," the other shrugged. "He was sold after all..."

"So, you're calling your so-called son by his last name?"

Harry froze and his eyes blinked slowly. Then, as Naru was wondering if the kid had (again) forgot to breath, a scream could be heard in the entire Vendicare.

"WHAT?!"

"Rokudo Mukuro is a Japanese name. In the Occidental way, it would be Mukuro Rokudo," Naru explained patiently.

"WHAT?!"

"You called your son by his last name all this time."

"WHAT?!"

"You're an idiot, Potter. Also, you learned Japanese with me. That makes you a double idiot as you didn't realize sooner."

"WHAT?!"

"You went full retard again."

"WHAT?!"

"Just shut up..."

[…]

Even if his health was being a real pain in the ass with his fever that never stopped and those hallucinations that were straining his sanity (seriously, he didn't want to see anymore Bermuda dancing the polka with Jager. It was creepy), Harry was still the prisoner's Boss. And as so, he had to regulate the prisoners and make sure that they didn't kill themselves over petty affairs.

But, and fortunately for what was left of his sanity (not much really), Naru was a really great right hand.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted the former lawyer as he smashed a pudding against a prisoner's nose.

The man merely blinked and backed away with a step while the brown haired huffed.

"Now," Naru added as Harry was cackling happily in the wheelchair that the Vendice had kindly gave him when he strolled the graveyard. "You can't complain about the pudding that the twins stole from you. And the twins are sentenced three days in the isolation room. That's it."

One of the twin, a creepy man without hair or nose and whose lips were sewn, tried to attack the former lawyer but the wizard wasn't going to let him touch his friend.

And so, the twin fell in the dirty ground, his limbs spasming while the raven's green eyes glowed with unimaginable power.

Harry restarted to cackle evilly and Naru shook his head while sighing.

It was their routine. Nothing had really changed, even if the boy was now in a wheelchair most of the times and that the brown haired had become bolder with the others prisoners.

But changes were coming.

"You seem pretty happy, Potter," said clearly a male voice as the wheelchair was pushed gently by Naru.

Harry froze and gulped loudly. Then, he turned sharply his head towards the voice who had talked and his eyes widened.

"Mu-Mukuro..." the raven whispered in shock.

The teenager with indigo hair and heterochromatic eyes smirked and nodded slowly. Meanwhile, Naru stopped short and looked at the newcomer with disbelief. Wasn't that the name of his cellmate's son? But then, what was he doing here?!

"First name basis, I see," Mukuro added suavely. "Then, should I call you _Harry_?"

Harry blinked slowly and clenched his fists.

"**_Bermuda_**..."

* * *

**Oh no, Bermuda, what have you done !**

**And now, Mukuro is in Vendicare. With his daddy. (Poor Naru, he'll have to cope with the two...)**

**Leave a review. I like reviews, they are good for inspiration. Also, leave chocolate, I'm hungry and who doesn't like chocolate?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, you're not dreaming, I posted a new chapter at this ungodly hour. And that's because, now that college classes started again, I only have free time on Monday morning... So, keep an eye on Monday, it'll be when I post the chapters.**

**What else ? This chapter was beta-readed by cross-over-lover232. And they were (again) good questions in the reviews. So, let's answer them!**

_"Is Mukuro going to stay with Harry? And can you please tell me when will Harry leave? Like which Arc?"_

**Answer** : Everything will be answered in this chapter. Except for Harry's leave. That will be in the following chapters. Like the eighth. Or ninth if the eighth is too long.

"_Is Harry the same age as Tsuna?_"

**Answer** : Harry is one year younger than Tsuna. But, because he's Harry, it will seem as he's ten years younger. Or older depending on the situation.

"Milk or dark?"

**Answer** : Both ! Chocolate is heaven on earth. Especially in Belgium and Switzerland.  
And yes, this question was very important.

**Well, that's it with the questions and answers. So, let's go back to the story. And to Bermuda and Harry's tumultuous love life. **

* * *

_"Bermuda..."_ the young boy in a wheelchair growled dangerously.

Mukuro arched an eyebrow and looked attentively at the raven. He was as tiny as ever, his green eyes glowed with power and his skin was whiter than ivory. And he was crippled in a wheelchair. The illusionist gritted his teeth and watched the kid glare at the Vendice guards who were on duty. The teenager also noticed that the other was thinner than before and that his shaggy black hair was now long enough to be tied. Strangely enough, the raven's hair wasn't as long as the other prisoners. And Mukuro was pretty sure that Harry hadn't cut it.

"Are you Rokudo Mukuro?" asked a male voice and the teen shook his head to stop his train of thoughts.

"I am," the indigo haired answered curtly. "And you must be..."

"Naruhoudou Mitsuki," the other said while bowing his head slightly. "Harry's cellmate."

"So, you're the one who had to endure all of Potter's whims?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes and acutely examined the man.

It was a Japanese man with unruly brown hair (but tamer than Harry's as nothing could be worse than the boy's hair) and honest hazelnut eyes. Really, he didn't look like a Vendicare prisoner. Maybe it was because of that that the man was the raven's best friend in the prison.

"Some even say that I'm his caretaker," Naru shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah!" Harry piped as he rolled his wheelchair towards the two males. "You weren't supposed to be here, Mukuro!"

"The plan changed, Potter," Mukuro said quizzically. "And so, I was sent here..."

"What about the other children?" the wizard frowned and looked around. "Are they still free?"

The teen ignored the question and glanced at the wheelchair.

"What happened to you, Potter? Suddenly, you didn't answer and the connection was severed..." Mukuro uttered while glaring at the infamous wheelchair. "And now, you became an invalid... Was it the baby?"

The raven blushed slightly and brushed his hands against his stomach. "Oh, Mukuro," he whispered with teary eyes. "I'm so happy and sad to see you here! But... But, don't worry! Daddy'll deal with it... Your little brother (or sister) will be okay. And then, we'll all be a happy family together!"

"Little brother?" Mukuro spat with disgust. "What the hell are you saying, Potter?"

"Language, my dear Mukuro bear!" chimed Harry. "And I thought that you were going to call me Harry?"

The teenager snorted and shook slightly his head. "Why would I do it when you don't even take me seriously?"

The wizard flinched and Naru stretched quickly his hand to put it on the raven's shoulder. "Don't," the former lawyer said. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"But he is my son," Harry retorted with a harsh voice. "And he should know the truth!"

Naru nodded reluctantly and pushed the wheelchair towards the teen while he frowned. Meanwhile, Mukuro thought over what the two had said and reached a conclusion that he didn't like one bit.

"What happened?" the indigo haired asked. "What happened the day our connection disappeared, Potter?"

The raven kept his head low and Naru sighed with a dreary face.

"What happened!" Mukuro screamed with an exasperation and panic filled voice.

"That day..." Harry muttered as he kept his head low. "That day..."

Naru tightened his hold on the wheelchair handles and gritted his teeth. The silence in the graveyard was almost like the calm before the tempest.

"That day," finally said the little wizard. "Naru completely crushed me at poker... I'm poor now! How will I support our little family? And with your brother on the coming..."

Mukuro's left eyebrow quivered and the teen inhaled deeply. "Are you telling me that you simply lost at poker?" he asked with a suave voice.

Harry nodded while sniffing with teary eyes.

That was the last straw.

"DAMMIT, POTTER! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Mukuro Rokudo-Potter! I didn't raise you to curse like that!"

"FOR THE HELL OF IT, POTTER! YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME!"

"Language, my dear boy. Language."

"SHUT UP, POTTER!"

Meanwhile, Naru shook his head and tried to keep his laughter down. "It seems that even Harry' son can't tolerate him..."

And then, the brown haired threw his precaution to the winds and began to laugh heartily. Calling the attention of two youngsters that were arguing.

"Naru!" Harry whined while stamping in his wheelchair. "Don't laugh and help me convince Mukuro to help me raise his little brother!"

"Potter, don't associate me with you," the indigo haired hissed acidly. "I don't mingle with morons. Also, stop saying that you're having a child. You're a boy, Potter. Boys can't have babies..."

"Yes, we can!" the wizard shouted while fist pumping the air. "Obama said it!"

"No, we can't," the other retorted with a sneer. "And who the hell is this Obama?!"

"So he doesn't exist in this world? Then, who is the President? Merlin, I'm so out of it..."

[…]

"Bermuda"

Startled, the baby dropped his pen and looked silently at the growing smudge that was progressively covering his parchment.

"Harry was right," the infant noted blankly. "We should use material from this era..."

Jager frowned under his bandages and reached with his hands to Bermuda. He took the baby in his arms and put him on his right shoulder, like they always did. But something was off today. The elder arcobaleno was strangely somber. Almost gloomy.

"Do you regret it?" Jager asked as he created a portal with their dark flames.

Bermuda clenched his fists and shook his head slightly. "Never," he said darkly. "Because everything we did had a meaning."

Jager nodded absentmindedly and strolled in the Vendicare empty corridors. Then, as they reached their rooms, the bigger Vendice stopped short and glanced at his companion. "Do you plan on telling the truth?"

Bermuda's fists relaxed and the baby chuckled darkly. But Jager didn't let it faze him. He knew better.

"Do you?" the adult insisted.

"Only if Mr. Potter asks," the infant answered with a light voice. "But he's not that interested in those things..."

"Then," Jager stated dully. "What if we make sure that they attract his interest?"

The baby's chuckles increased and the adult began his stroll again.

"Then, and only then, we could use Mr. Potter's powers to our cause..." Bermuda drawled with mirth.

[…]

"What are we doing here?" Mukuro asked while he looked with uninterested eyes at the cell.

Harry ignored him and rolled his wheelchair towards the bunk beds. Then, he got out of it and fell on his bed. The teen glanced slightly at the kid and scowled when he saw the thinness of the raven's body.

"We're here to talk," Harry finally said once he was correctly sitting in his bed. He looked at the indigo haired and smiled fondly. "You grew a lot, Mukuro."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a plant, Potter."

"But you're as pretty as a flower!"

Mukuro sighed with aggravation and the wizard's smile widened while he noticed the heterochromatic eyes shine with diversion. So his son was happy to see him too. That was great.

But then, the teen's face darkened and the tension came back in the cell.

"What happened that day?" Mukuro asked with a 'no non-sense' expression.

Harry avoided his eyes and whistled nervously. "They are two answers. The innocent and the bad. Which would you take?"

"Who do you think I am?" the teen huffed. "Tell me the truth. And we all know that the truth isn't a pretty thing..."

"So the bad it is..." Harry muttered with downcasted eyes. "Do you remember the revolver that I tried to destroy in the Estraneo's headquarters?"

Mukuro flinched and gulped discreetly. But the wizard noticed it nonetheless and waved his hand in the air.

"I know, I know. You had it til now," he said casually. "And I also know that you used it once."

The teen didn't waste time with lies or questions and just sat on the ground, his mismatched eyes looking hardly at the child who was sitting on the bunk bed.

"When you use that revolver," Harry continued with a blank voice, almost like he was commenting the weather, "a part of your soul is taken to be molded in whatever you need. It's a very dangerous weapon, Mukuro. Dangerous for the world and dangerous for the user too. So dangerous that I was formed to destroy it on sight. Weapons and users alike."

"But you didn't do it at that time," the indigo haired noted slowly. "Was that because you had to protect us?"

Harry nodded and stretched his arms behind him to afterwards scratch his hair. "Another thing to know is that when I established the connection between us, our souls were bound. And when you used the revolver, my soul was also pulled."

"So, you're basically telling me that I'm the culprit of your poor condition?" Mukuro sneered while he tried to ignore the pang in his chest. "How caring of you, Potter!"

Harry's emerald eyes glowed with power and he lifted a hand in the air. Suddenly, the cell's vibe changed and turned to pure ice as the wizard had his hand lifted. "Do you remember our first discussion by mental link?" he hissed slowly.

"You said stupidities, like always."

"Everyone says stupidities in his life, Mukuro," the kid chided. "But I am an exception. Because my stupidities are always smart!"

The teen snorted and stood to exit the cell. But a sudden wind passed at mere inches of his face and the door imploded silently before he could even reach it.

"Don't ignore me, Rokudo," Harry whispered ominously. "Or Merlin forbids me for the things I would do..."

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Mukuro retorted harshly. "So you finally revel your true colors... What a laugh, you aren't even a mere imitation of a parent figure!"

A menacing rumble could be heard in the vicinity but neither of the boys moved. They merely glared at each other while the cell began to shook.

"I believe," the wizard drawled with a voice so low that it was almost inaudible. "That every parent has to sometime put some sense in his children's head. So, Mukuro, don't test me."

The teenager's eyes glowered and he braced himself for the rebuffing that the boy was about to do.  
But something unexpected happened.

Hurried footsteps were heard and suddenly, a familiar and exausted face appeared in the cell gap (as they weren't anymore a door).

"HARRY J. POTTER!" shouted (loudly) a very familiar male voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, HUH? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME IN THE SHOWERS!"

The wizard blinked and the tension in the cell vanished immediately. "Huh?"

"DON'T '_HUH_' ME, HARRY J. POTTER!" a very angry Naruhoudou Mitsuki fumed. "I HAVE ALREADY HAD THREE MOLESTERS DOWN! IN THREE MINUTES! SO YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES, NO MORE, TO SET THINGS RIGHT WITH YOUR SON! GOT IT?"

"Got it," Harry muttered.

"GREAT!" Naru screamed as he disappeared again to run in the corridor.

A silence followed his departure and the two boys glanced incomfortably at each other.

"So..." Mukuro decided to break the ice. "Is it frequent?"

"What is?" the raven retorted with a curious face.

"Seeing your cellmate running naked in the corridors while screaming bloody murder," the teenager stated blankly.

"Only the Thursday," Harry winked. "The Friday, he prefers to run with his socks on!"

"Of course," Mukuro face palmed. "Even his cellmate is crazy..."

The wizard cackled and jumped in his wheelchair. And, as he was going to push the wheels to move forward, two hands took the handles.

"What are you doing?"

"Potter, you've two minutes left and the showers are in the east wing. I don't really think that you could make it and set thing right with me..." the teenager smirked as he noticed the boy's face turn to pure amazement.

"Merlin, you're right," Harry whispered with disbelief. "How could it be possible..."

Mukuro frowned and stomped angrily while pushing the wheelchair. "Are you implying that I'm stupid, Potter..."

"Not really," the boy answered absentmindedly. "I would say naive..."

It was then that the indigo haired released his hold on the handles and looked with a smirk how the wheelchair continued his course towards the stairs.

"Mukuro," Harry said meanwhile. "I don't think that the showers are in that direction... Mukuro? These are the stairs to the cellar... MUKURO!"

[…]

"Strangely enough," Naru said as he watched his cellmate pace in their cell. "When you said that you had a son, I believed it."

Harry ignored him and kept on pacing furiously in their cell.

"And when you told me that you loved him," the adult added. "I believed you."

The wizard glared angrily at the (repaired) door that was locked and continued with his pacing.

"But when you told me that he loved you," Naru sighed. "I shouldn't have believed you..."

"That! That brat!" Harry fumed as he screeched. "He pushed me down the stairs! Do you realize it, Naru? I could have died!"

"But you didn't. And now, you can walk again," the former lawyer retorted. "You're a really strange kid..."

"Are you listening, Naru?" the raven huffed. "He pushed me down the stairs!"

"Yes, I did," the adult sighed. "And you know what? He did what everyone else was thinking but didn't dare to do..."

"WHAT?!" Harry screeched (again). "Even you?"

"Even I," Naru said while he yawned loudly. "And I also dream of strangling you when you make ruckus at two in the fucking morning. Like now."

"WHAT?! Even you, Naru?! You dream of hitting me? Of killing me?"

"All the time," the brown haired nodded seriously. "Especially at night. When you _never shut up_."

"That's it," Harry announced with a decided expression. "I demand divorce."

"We never were married, Potter..."

"Then, I demand divorce with Bermuda. He set me in the same cell as someone who dreams of killing me!"

"Potter, you're in Vendicare. Pretty much everyone in here dreams of killing you..."

"That's it," the wizard repeated. "I'm leaving."

"And where are you going?" Naru absently asked as he was almost asleep.

"To Mukuro's!"

"Weren't you angry at him?"

"I'm angry at you now!"

"Women..." Naru muttered sleepily.

Fortunately for the brown haired, the wizard had already left the cell because, had Harry heard him, Naru would have lost something that he valued very much.

Like his life.

Or his virility.

[…]

"What are you doing here?" a very pissed off Rokudo Mukuro asked.

Harry ignored him and looked at the two bunk beds that were in the cell corner. "Where are your cellmates, Mukuro?"

"Cellmates?" the teen drawled with a smirk. "I have no need for that..."

"Good," the wizard replied while nodding. "Then, I'm moving here! Now, we can make sleepovers! And talk about your crushes! And..."

"What the hell are you doing here," Mukuro asked sternly. He really didn't want to hear all of the raven's rambling.

"We need to talk," Harry answered as his face stopped smiling and a scowl took place in his boyish features. "Seriously. No more joking around."

"Great," the teenager said as he sat on his bed.

Harry leaned against the cell bars and folded his arms. His face darkened considerably and he glanced briefly at the empty corridor. "Are you sure that you don't have cellmates?"

"They won't be back, Potter," the other assured. "They are... busy somewhere else..."

"So you already made them your bitches..." Harry noted absentmindedly. "You're really like your father, Mukuro!"

"You're not my father, Potter."

The wizard frowned and shook slowly his head. "That's exactly what I want to talk about," he said seriously. "Legally, you're my son. I adopted you last year."

Mukuro opened his mouth to protest but the raven continued with his explanations. "Also, our existences are very much bonded right now... When you fired the revolver, I was affected by the backlash. Imagine what would happen if you were to die..."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," the indigo haired drawled.

"I know," the boy smiled fondly and began to play abstractally with his wand that was in his uniform pocket. "That's why I was sure that you would be fine without me. But then, you ended in Vendicare... What happened, Mukuro? Bermuda promised me to never capture you..."

The teenager tilted his head and looked at the kid's face. Harry seemed pretty down by his confinement. And that pang had come back again...

"I realized that the mafia family that I had joined was too weak for my plans," Mukuro finally answered with a low voice. "And, as I had no other use for it, I destroyed it."

"How many?" Harry's voice seemed pretty dark, like shadows were seeping of it and it startled the illusionist.

"Over two hundred. But I wasn't the one who killed them all."

"Who?"

"My puppet," answered Mukuro with a sweet and heartwarming smile.

Harry tightened his hold on his wand and lowered his head as he closed his eyes. Then, he began to smile fondly again at the teenager and opened his eyes. "I love you, Mukuro," the raven said slowly. "And by that, I don't mean it in that creepy pedophile way. I mean it in the fatherly way. But not the incestuous way... You know what? You're so cute that I'm sure that you understood it!"

"...Right," the illusionist simply muttered. "And what caused that sudden confession?"

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "Just that you were adorably cute!"

"For the millionth time, Potter, I'm not 'adorably cute'!"

"Whatever you say, Mukuro, whatever you say..."

"You always do that," the teenager suddenly noted.

"Do what?" Harry asked with a puzzled face. "Talk? Breath? Live? Gush about your cuteness?"

"Joke around and ramble when you're uncomfortable about a topic in the discussion," Mukuro answered while stroking pensively his chin. "You do it a lot with me..."

"W-what?" the wizard stuttered nervously while moistening his lips. "What are you talking about, Mukuro?! How could I be uncomfortable with my cutie son?!"

"But you are," the illusionist retorted smugly. "Isn't it funny? When you're in front of your so-called son, you lose your cool..."

"Give me some slack, Mukuro! Every father can be unconfortable when he see his son after a three years separation!"

"But the fact is, Potter, that we've not a normal father-son connection... I doubt sincerely that a normal father would have a spiritual connection with his son..."

"Yeah," Harry weakly answered. "It sounds pretty incestuous... So I take it as you don't want that spiritual bond between us again?"

"You're wrong," Mukuro retorted. "I want it back." Then, as he saw the green eyes lighten with joy and hope, he quickly added, " Having a mean to know how you're faring is pretty useful. Also, you taught me some things that were interesting... And you modified my mind's shields. I want that back."

"Awww~" the boy guffed happily. "My darling Rokudo boy can't live without his daddy!"

"Shut up, Potter. It's when you talk like that that I dream of pushing you down the stairs..."

"You already did," reminded him Harry with a frown. "And it hurt like bitch..."

"And what did that teach you?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

"That you don't like to be called a 'naive boy'," retorted the wizard with the same smirk.

"I'm so going to push you again..."

"Love you too, Mukuro!"

[…]

"Honestly, I thought that you were going to meet me sooner, Mr. Potter," Bermuda's deep voice drawled darkly as the wizard opened the door with a light scowl.

"And I honestly thought that you weren't going to go after my son, Bermuda," Harry retorted somberly. "And, as we can see, it happened..."

"You can't expect everything in this world, Mr. Potter," the baby added and the wizard froze as he heard him. He had already heard that sentence. But where? "And as you said, it happened. What will you do now? I am sure that our little accord isn't valid anymore..."

"What will I do?" the boy sneered and sat abruptly on the chair before the baby's desk. He then put his legs on the desk and looked with a smirk at the infant. "We'll have another deal."

"What kind of deal, Mr. Potter?" the baby asked while he pushed his sheets out of the way of the boy's feet. "If it is to freed Rokudo Mukuro of his confinement, you already know my answer..."

"Nothing of that sort, Bermuda," Harry shook his head and smirked again when he noted the tenseness in the baby's body. Bermuda hadn't expected that. Great. Now, he only had to shock the Vendice more and he would be so confused that everything will go unnoticed. Merlin, he was so good at manipulations... The Sorting Hat had been right, he would have been a great Slytherin.

"Then, what kind of deal?" The Vendice's Boss asked again while his little hands tightened in cute little fist that made Harry want to smother him in a bear hug if he wasn't so sullen at him.

"I know that my cellmate's release has already been postponed for three years. I want you to finally free him of Vendicare."

"And if we do that..." Bermuda drawled with an interrogative voice. "What do I take in exchange?"

"I'll stay here for another year," Harry firmly said. "A whole year where I'll show you some tricks. So, what do you say?"

Bermuda cocked his head and stretched slightly his arm towards the wizard. Then, in the blink of an eye, the baby was in the boy's lap and had his hand on his cheek. Harry blinked slowly and didn't move even as he had the Vendice's Boss so close of him.

"We have a deal, Mr. Potter," Bermuda said slowly as his hand left the wizard's face.

[…]

Naruhoudou Mitsuki wasn't really the sort of man who could be fazed by everything. Not anymore. Not since he had to share a cell with the nefarious prisoner Harry Potter.

But today, his lovely cellmate had tried really hard to baffle him.

"Potter," the brown haired muttered loudly as he looked with amazement at the prisoners who were dangling in the ceiling of the cafeteria. "How? Just... How?"

"As always, Naru, your vocabulary is astounding," the boy retorted with a smug smile and he began to eat his pudding. And the pudding of his neighbor.

By reflex, Naru took his dessert and put it out of Harry's reach. The little raven pouted and began to sulk. But, fortunately for the prisoners who didn't want to confront their Boss' sulking, a elegant hand pushed a bowl of pudding towards the boy and he began to smile happily again.

"Thanks, Mukuro!" he chirped. "I owe you a big one!"

"Honestly, Potter," the indigo haired shook his head with a exasperated sigh. "I don't understand your obsession with pudding..."

"That's because their treacle tart is pure garbage," Harry answered while stuffing the dessert in his mouth hungrily. "And their pudding is pure heaven! I think it's Bermuda who cooks it!"

Mukuro arched an interested eyebrow and was about to press further the discussion about the Vendice's Boss cooking abilities but someone was faster.

"Whatever!" Naru huffed while pushing his empty plate. "So why did you summon me here? And why did you order the other prisoners to go... how did you say it? Stuff their arses with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Harry tilted his head and puffed his cheeks with his pudding. Then, as he finally understood that his cellmate was waiting an answer, he shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you some things..."

"Like what?" the former lawyer narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"Like..." the boy drawled while Mukuro shook his head again and stood to leave the cafeteria. "Don't talk to strangers... If a pretty girl wants your number, don't give it. Make her beg. Constant vigilance! Use protection. What else..."

"Potter..." Naru began with an ominous voice that seemed very much like the demonic he had used when Harry had pissed off Reborn and Dino Cavallonne. "Are you really telling me tricks to hit on girls?"

"You shouldn't hit girls, Naru," the wizard exclaimed with a horrified expression. "Never! Excepting the times where they ask you to do it. You never know what kind of kinks they have, right?"

"I'll ignore your pervert like laugh and the fact that you're twenty years younger than me..." the brown haired muttered while face palming. "What do you really want? Your son isn't here anymore..."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and he nodded sharply. Then, all the prisoners in the cafeteria stood and left quickly the room while the two cellmates stayed still.

"And you also talked to the others," Naru stated slowly as he began to frown. "What is happening? Do you plan on rioting against Bermuda?"

"No, no!" Harry shook his head and laughed heartily. "I won't go against him for now. I just want to have a nice and heartwarming chat with you, Naru-chan!"

"It's san, not chan, Potter," the other retorted with a smile. "You really don't get the honorifics right..."

"You'll leave Vendicare in two weeks, Naru," the wizard suddenly said.

Naruhoudou, who was about to eat a left-over pudding, dropped his spoon.

"WHAT?!"

"You'll be free to go," Harry explained patiently.

"WHAT?!"

"That means that you won't be a prisoner anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"You'll be able to have hot make-up sex with your Bocchan."

"_WHAT_?!"

"Merlin, was I as aggravating as that?"

"Yes, you were."

"Naru, you're a saint."

"I know."

[…]

"So, don't talk to strangers, eat all of your legumes, sleep at least six hour per day and never ever forget to write me, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Harry muttered while rolling his eyes. "Take care you too..."

Naruhoudou Mitsuki huffed and stepped towards the kid to hug him. "Kami-sama," he whispered while hugging the daylights out of the boy. "I don't know why and it must surely because I'm nuts but I'll miss you, Harry..."

"Yeah," the wizard nodded with teary eyes. "I'll miss you too. And your snarkiness. And your nagging..."

"Honestly, did you really thought that of me?" Naru finally released his hold on the raven and frowned with a fake sadness. "How mean of you, Harry-kun..."

"What can I say, you were a pretty funny cellmate!" the boy chirped happily. "Take care, Naru-chan!"

"It's san, not chan, Potter!"

Meanwhile, a blond young man looked over the two former cellmates and smiled at seeing the evident friendship between the two. He was really glad that his past teacher had been with the little kid.

"Say," a face suddenly appeared in front of the blonde and he jumped in fright with a high-pitched scream. "Are you the Dino Cavallone from three years ago?"

The young man nodded hesitantly and watched the raven's face turn to distrust to a bright smile who could have lightened an entire estate.

"So you're the cute little Dino!" Harry piped excitedly. "Merlin, you're so big now!"

Dino blushed pretty hard at that as he had noted the innuendo. And the wink. And the hand who was patting his crotch.

"Harry!" Naru sternly said as he pushed away the kid's hand. "Don't harass my Boss!"

"I know, I know," the raven smiled happily. "Bros before hoes, right!"

The former lawyer face palmed and Dino was very much tempted to do it too.

"No," Naru deadpanned. "Just no, Potter."

"Then!" the boy chirped. "Can I have a little bit of it before you go?"

Dino gulped loudly as he glanced at the green eyes who were hungrily ogling him. That was the first time in his life that he feared for his virginity. And by a kid no less...

"No," the brown haired refused blatantly. "You won't defile my Boss."

"Party pooper," Harry muttered with a pout. "So it's a goodbye then."

"A farewell, Harry," Naru reminded him. "A farewell. Because, when you'll be released, we'll meet again. And then..."

"I'll finally see your adorable niece!"

"Yeah..." the former lawyer reluctantly said. "Maybe..."

"Mitsuki," Dino cleared his throat and walked towards the door. "It's time to go."

"Okay," the former prisoner nodded and frowned a bit. "Where's Reborn-san?"

Harry sat up straight at the baby's name and his eyes lightened in interest. "Yeah!" he added enthusiastically. "Where's the baby who couldn't take a joke?"

Dino laughed nervously at the raven's joke and ruffled his blonde hair while biting absentmindedly his lips. "He's in Japan now, teaching the Vongola Decimo..."

"Vongola Decimo?" Harry repeated with a puzzled expression.

Wasn't that the title that his cute little Mukuro wanted?

Should he tell it to him?

* * *

**And so, this chapter ends. Bermuda and Harry aren't anymore in conflict. Mukuro seems to plot something. And he plays with puppet at his age. Also, Dino appeared (finally!) and fears for his (bottom) virginity.  
Seriously, what am I writing...**

**Leave a review ! And tell me what the hell is this story. And pudding because Harry has become a pudding monster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really know why but I decided to post this chapter today. Well, I don't hear complaints, right ? **

**So, enjoy Harry's last chapter at Vendicare. And yes, I just gave you a big spoiler.  
And my english is worsening. I'm beginning to toss some dutch words in this story. God, why? I'm not even good at dutch !**

**But then, there is cross-over-lover232 who had to fix all of that. SO, a big thank you to her/him. I don't really know and I don't care. **

* * *

'Dear Harry,  
Today, I went to a pizzeria. It was pretty good. But the pudding was horrible.  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear Naru-chan,  
If it is to brag, don't write to me...  
Love, Harry Potter.'

'Dear Harry,  
At least, I wrote something legible! Not like your messy writing!  
And it's san, not chan!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear I'm-holier-than-thou,  
Are you really nagging me by letter? You just achieved a new level there, Naru-chan...  
Love, Harry Potter.'

'Dear I'm-bad-at-puns,  
Holier-than-thou, really? Sometimes, I really wonder why I write to you those letters...  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear Please-don't-rape-me!  
Oh no, you didn't. You didn't say that I was bad at puns... This is war, Naru!  
Not so much love, Harry Potter.'

'Dear Pudding-maniac,  
You swore that you would never talk about that again! Kami-sama, why did I trust you!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.  
PS: I went to that bank in Sicily. They said that my account was full. Should I make some placements in Stock Exchange?'

'Dear My hair is not like a porcupine!  
I crossed my fingers. TAKE THAT!  
In a love-hate relationship with Naruhoudou Mitsuki, Harry Potter.  
PS: Place some millions in the Gogle's glasses project.'

'Dear I don't look like a girl with my hair down, right? Right?  
Oh no, you didn't take my catchphrase, Potter... Btw, I went to Japan, like you asked, and met a funny guy there. He said that he was like you... Should I take it as batshit crazy?  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki, future killer of an annoying raven prisoner.'

'Dear KYAAA, HE TOUCHED MY ASS!  
OBJECTION! So, how does it feel to have your catchphrase stolen? I should have done it sooner... Was that guy crazy awesome? If not, then he wasn't like me.  
Love, the awesome kisser Harry Potter.'

[…]

"Really?" Bermuda asked as he took the letter from Harry's hand. "Sometimes, I wonder why I send your letters. They never have more than two sentences in it..."

"It's because they are filled with our love," the wizard cheekily answered.

The baby merely shook his head and left the cell. Meanwhile, Harry fell on his bed and sighed deeply.

"Being in prison without Naru is very boring," the boy complained. "I wonder what Mukuro could be doing..."

In fact, Harry was very tempted to go to his son's cell. But Mukuro had been absolute. If he did as much as put a foot on the indigo haired boy's cell, the illusionist would push Harry down the stairs. Again. And repetitively.  
Yes, Mukuro was as cute as ever.

So Harry was pretty much confined in his cell. And bored as hell.

And because he was very bored, the boy decided to explore the prison. After all, it wasn't as if he was in danger. More like the prisoners should be especially attentive now that the wizard didn't have Naru to curb his impulses.

And like that, Harry stood and left his cell. He apparated in the highest security floor and smirked when the wails of the prisoners began.

"That crack!" one of the men screamed loudly. "That crack is the devil's manifestation! Run! Run for your life!"

The wizard cackled happily and skipped down the corridor while the prisoners (who remembered him pretty well) quickly hid behind their bed sheets. Harry pouted and continued prancing before stopping at his former cell. He eyed with curiosity the two lumps on the bunk beds and his smile vanished suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" the raven asked with a blank voice.

But even if his voice didn't have emotions, his eyes were enough to convey his feelings. And Harry was pretty much ticked off right now.

The two prisoners just looked at him with expressionless face and the stare shown-down continued for a while before the wizard gave up.

"What are you doing here!" he stressed as the bars began to shook while rumbling loudly. "You shouldn't be here!"

The blond teen with the scar on his face blinked and tilted his head as he scratched his hair. Then, he turned his head towards the black haired teenager who wore a wool cap and was stretching his fingers abstractedly.

"Hey!" the blond exclaimed. "Isn't it Mukuro-sama's savior, pyon?"

"Ken," the other muttered with a blank voice (identical to Harry's). "Remember, Mukuro-sama made us swear to never talk about him..."

The blond, Ken, barked with a scowl and retreated in the cell bottom while the glasses wearing teenager kept on stretching nimbly his digits. Harry observed him silently and frowned slightly.

"You should stop doing that," he stated plainly while the teenager froze and lifted his head to look at the little raven. "If you keep on doing it, you'll have arthritis."

Glasses boy (Kakimoto Chikusa if Harry's memories weren't wrong) frowned and tightened his hands into fists. "If I don't do it, I can't move them well," Chikusa muttered darkly.

"Then, use something else," the wizard shrugged. "Like juggling. But I don't think that Bermie'll give you knifes. Or pins. I know! You could use a yo-yo!"

"What?" the two teenagers blinked.

"You know! A yo-yo! Those things that ninjas use to kill people!" Harry happily explained.

Chikusa pushed his glasses with a crooked finger and shook his head while sighing as Ken began to laugh while barking loudly.

"In what kind of movie do the ninjas use yo-yos to kill people?" the wool cap wearing teenager asked with a slightly upset tone.

"In a kick-ass movie that I haven't seen yet," the wizard replied with a smirk. "And I think that you can be the MC of it!"

Chikusa sighed again and sat on his bed. "Fine," he muttered. "Do what you want..."

Meanwhile, Ken stopped barking and laughing and turned his head to the boy who was in the corridor.

"Hey, shrimp, pyon!" the blond called loudly. "What about me? Don't I have the profile for a MC too, pyon?"

Harry tilted his head and nibbled his lower lip pensively. "I don't know," he confessed. "There are already a lot of movies about werewolves..."

"I can take another animals' features," Ken drawled with mirth.

"Deal!" the raven screamed excitedly. "We'll rock the charts with a weregorilla!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Ken... Don't follow his rambling..."

[…]

Since Harry had made his deal with the Vendice Boss, the now preteen had been all alone in his cell. Not that he was against it as his first cellmate had been a pervert who wanted to rape him in his sleep. And the followings were just scaredy cats who were now interned in the asylum part of Vendicare.

So, it was pretty understandable that he was surprised when two Vendice showed up in front of his cell door (or rather, cupboard) and pushed a handcuffed man in. Harry arched an eyebrow and didn't move as the prisoner (who had a bad injury in his head that gushed blood everywhere) fell on the dusty floor.

"I thought that I was to be alone in my cell," the wizard slowly stated. "Because, as Bermuda had said, '_As we don't know your true powers, Mr. Potter, it would be preferable to not let manipulable minds be near you_'..."

One of the guards snorted as he visibly tried to contain his laugh from Harry's great impersonation of Bermuda and the raven smirked.

"If it isn't Alejandro," Harry drawled and the guard who had snorted straightened quickly. "How is your knee?"

The Vendice suddenly jumped and bolted out of the cell while his escort stood before the two prisoners.

"I won't ask how you knew. Nor if you're the culprit of his injury," the prison guard said with his deep voice. "But I'll tell you something, prisoner Potter. We're facing a dark era...With the overlapping budget since Bermuda's decision to buy computers, we've to take drastic measures..."

"So you're poor now," the boy blinked. "What should I do with him?"

The two looked at the handcuffed prisoner who was still bleeding on the floor.

"Do what you want with him," the Vendice guard finally answered. "The Mafia repudiated him for his crimes... He has nowhere to go. You can kill him if it please you, prisoner Potter..."

"Great!" Harry chirped while the guard vanished in black flames. Then, as he was again alone in his cell but this time with a bloody prisoner, the preteen blinked owlishly. "So... what will I do?"

He sauntered towards the man and poked with his wand the prisoner's head. The man didn't stir and Harry frowned. That wasn't funny. And the blood kept on flowing. That would be a bitch to wash...

"You look pretty weak for a man who was repudiated by the Mafia," the raven whispered as he crouched before the unconscious body. "So weak..."

The wizard extended his hand and his wand began to glow. Then, as the glowing tip illuminated his face and gave him a dreadful expression, his eyes narrowed. "I don't like it."

[…]

"What's the problem?" Harry asked with a puzzled face. "Why are you running in circles like a headless chicken?"

"Chicken?" Ken repeated while panting loudly. "Where?"

"Ken," Chikusa sighed. "Not again..."

"Where's the chicken, pyon!"

The glasses wearing boy face palmed and sighed again. Meanwhile, Harry narrowed his eyes and looked hard at the two teens.

"What is going on?" the wizard said. "Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm in the same cell as Ken," Chikusa deadpanned. "That should be more than enough..."

"True enough," Harry nodded. "True enough..."

"Don't ignore me, pyon!" barked Ken. "Where's the chicken?!"

But the two dark haired boys ignored him and kept their glaring contest. Then, Harry cocked his head and frowned slightly.

"Something isn't right," he stated slowly while his frown deepened. "Why are you so stressed? Why are you even in this cell? Why aren't you with my dear Mukuro?"

"And why didn't you ask those questions the first time we met?" mused Chikusa as he arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

Harry merely huffed and ignored the hard look that the glasses boy gave him. "So what if I was so happy to see you again that I forgot that you weren't supposed to be here? It can't be helped, you know!"

And, as the little preteen proceeded on ranting about his feelings and how they were damn right and nobody should judge him, Ken elbowed his cellmate. "Kakipi, are you really sure that this weirdo is Mukuro-sama's savior?"

Suddenly, Harry stopped ranting and narrowed dangerously his eyes. "What did you just say, Ken-chan?" he hissed oh so sweetly at the blond.

The scarred teen blinked, not expecting the raven to change so abruptly. "What?" he just said.

And that was enough to blow Harry's fuse. But, well... Everything at this point could have done it.

"I said," the black haired preteen whispered with the brightest smile that was ever made in Vendicare. "What did you just say, Ken-pyon?"

"Ken-pyon?" the animal-morphing guy repeated. "Did you just say Ken-pyon?"

"Stop mimicking me," Harry snapped and his wand, who was in his uniform pocket, let out little red sparks that set his pant on fire. But the wizard didn't even glance at it, preferring to continue his glaring contest with Ken.

The blond blinked and loudly yelped when he saw the fire who was slowly eating the boy's clothes.

"I'm waiting, Ken-tan," the raven admonished without as much blinking.

Meanwhile, Chikusa tightened his crooked fingers in fists and tried to gulp discretely. This wasn't normal. And with that, the hooded teenager remembered Mukuro's description of the little boy who was before them.

'_He's powerful_,' had said the illusionist with a knowing smile. '_So powerful that it made him mad. Don't ever rile him. You won't survive it._'

And now, Chikusa had in front of him a preteen who was pretty much riled if those red flames that were on his legs were anything of a warning. But Ken didn't know it. Or he didn't remember Mukuro's word because he barked in that strange laugh of his and shook his head.

"I said that you were a weirdo," the scarred blond answered with a wolfish grin. "A big and freaky weirdo, pyon!"

Something clearly snapped and Chikusa's fingernails drew blood. But the teenager didn't even notice it as he didn't move. Couldn't move.  
Because he was ensnared by those green eyes who were burning before him.

"_That's it_," the raven muttered in a voice so dark that the two teenagers tensed. It wasn't the boy's usual voice. Harry's voice was always light, chirpier than a hyper squirrel on caffeine. Not darker than the Vendice's. "_It's time for you to learn a little lesson, Ken Joshima..._"

Ken gulped, his instinct that were so close to animal's were screaming at him to apologize, to run away. But, as he was trapped in a cell, he had no other choice than to confront the little boy who was surrounded by red fire.

And then, as the preteen lifted a hand that was empty but didn't look any less menacing to the blond, Ken broke down. The simple fear that came with merely facing the raven had been too much. With a weak whimper, the teenager fell on his knees and Chikusa could only watch as his body didn't want to move yet. But that wasn't enough for Harry as the boy moved forward and passed the bars as they were a sheer curtain of water. The metal rippled around the lithe preteen's frame and the green eyes glowed ominously while Ken's whimper quieted down abruptly.

"_Do you really think that playing nice now will solve everything?_" whispered the raven oh so sweetly.

Chikusa wanted to close his eyes but couldn't and he clearly felt warm liquid trickle from his tightened fists.

Ken kept silent and looked with wide terrified eyes at the preteen who had now his whole uniform on fire. Harry extended his hand towards the blond and a sinister smirk slowly arose on his lips.

"Not such luck in Vendicare, Kenny, not such luck in Vendicare~" the raven hummed eerily.

"Stop right there, Harry," a suave and cool voice snapped the terror filled ambiance and Chikusa could finally move.

The preteen scowled surreptitiously but his scowl was quickly replaced by a wide and happy smile. "If it isn't my cutie Mukuro bear!" Harry chirped happily. "What are you doing on this floor? Your cell is in the low security floor, my darling Mukuro!"

The illusionist didn't even listen to the raven's words and quickly checked the three boys. His heterochromatics eyes swiftly glowed when he noted Ken's expression of pure terror and Chikusa's face that wasn't expressionless. For the first time since they met, Mukuro could clearly see what the other teenager was feeling. And it wasn't a pretty sight. Then, the indigo haired looked at his so-called father.

Like the day where Harry had destroyed (single handily) the Estraneo, the raven had fire around him and his green eyes shined with pure power. Despite of himself, Mukuro couldn't help but covet it. That power that could destroy everything.  
And fix it again.

Mukuro shook slightly his head. Now wasn't the moment to think about that. He had other things to do, especially now that his puppet had gone astray.

"Ken is my friend," the illusionist finally said with an inner scowl at the degrading word. "Would you appreciate if I killed your friends?"

"Weeeeell..." Harry drawled with wide innocent eyes. "I suppose... But you wouldn't kill them, Mukuro. They are all useful to you, right?"

Suddenly, time stopped. The three teenagers looked at each other while the raven kept on smiling brightly.

What did he know?

[…]

'Dear I swear that I'll write to you!  
I'm still waiting for your letters...  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear Tsundere-san,  
Don't care, I'm pretty busy here. The newbies don't want to listen to me and Mukuro is hiding something from me... I'm sad.  
With a lot of sadness, Harry Potter.'

'Dear emo-boy,  
How come you understand words like 'tsundere' but you can't get the honorifics right?! Something isn't right in your head, Potter...  
Newbies? How are they? I bet they already pissed you off.  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear snarky old man,  
It's because I'm awesome like that! And the newbies are just kids. Mukuro's kids. I can't teach them a lesson or Mukuro'll be mad at me again...  
Love, a very puzzled Harry Potter.'

'Dear old man in a kid's body,  
Kami-sama, they are a lot of oddities in your last letter. First being that your son has kids. He's what? Fifteen?! And second being the fact that you want to smash them to teach them something. And don't go innocent on me and say that you didn't plan that. I know that you did!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.  
PS: I have another bank account full. On which cause should I put some investment?  
PPS: I met again that strange guy. He said that he knew you. And that you had never met him... Have you an idea of who is that guy?'

'Dear secret pervert,  
Mukuro's fourteen. Come on, I screamed that like what? All the time? And he doesn't have children. Because I'll never let my baby boy go near a minx. Never. And I swear to Merlin that I didn't plan on smashing them with a bowling ball! I swear!  
Very nervously, Harry Potter.  
PS: Place them on the Bookface site. It'll sell well.  
PPS: How should I know him if you never did gave me his name?'

'Dear Biggest pervert I ever met,  
You really should go to a psy. And then, if the shrink doesn't go mad, go in a therapy. Your attachment towards your son is down right disturbing. I don't think that every father would go to such lengths with his son...  
But then, you're the crazy Potter that made all the Vendicare prisoners scream in anguish and cry to sleep... With a mere grin...  
I really don't miss those days!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.  
PS: Bought all of the Bookface actions. For the moment, the site isn't really famous...  
PPS: He said that you would learn his name by Bermuda's mouth. Please, don't tell me it'll be something nasty...'

'Dear Nagging-boy,  
I don't need a shrink. You need a shrink, Naru! Because, you too have some issues with your cute little niece, right? I imagine the first thing you did when you were free (besides the sexy time with your Boss) was visit your cute little niece!  
I bet that you can't go near her because her mother put a restraining order on you!  
Non believing it, Harry Potter.  
PS: Just wait and see, Naru. Just wait and see!  
PPS: Then, I'll go look for Bermuda and have a little chat with him. And then, I'll finally know when his nurse kink began!'

'Dear Craziness in Boy's clothes,  
You just had to talk about that... Yes, that witch put a restriction order and I can't go see my niece. Also, my brother works now in America and my niece is alone with that hag. I'm pretty worried about her well being... If only I could go see her...  
And I can't believe that you had to imply something so gross! What would you feel if I implied something along about you and your son?!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.  
PS: Still not progress on the bookface site. But the Gogle's glasses are doing pretty well.  
PPS: Too much information. I think I'll need mental bleach...'

[…]

"As I can see, you kept the prisoner with you," Bermuda drawled while he entered the cell.

Harry didn't even lift his head as he was busy tending the man's head injury. The wizard had placed the adult on his bed and had passed all this time alternating between annoying Mukuro and his friends with his repetitive question and nursing the prisoner to health. After all, he had access to the infirmary stock and the Vendice didn't even dare to stop him after what happened to Alejandro.

Bermuda tilted his head on the side and his top hat quivered momentarily as the baby thrummed pensively. "Don't you have questions, Mr. Potter?" the Vendice asked in a whisper.

The wizard placed a damp rag on the man's forehead and stood up to face the baby. "Quite a lot," he admitted with a shrug. "But before that, who is this man? I can feel that he's mingled with Mukuro's soul..."

Bermuda's lips quirked slightly in what was the baby's satisfied smile and he nodded slowly. "He's the one who eradicated the Trama Famiglia."

"Wasn't it Mukuro?" Harry frowned and ignored the fact that he had pretty much sold out his son to his detractor.

The infant laughed darkly and shrugged. "Does it really matter? The real culprits are all in Vendicare. Didn't you have other questions, Mr. Potter?"

The raven nibbled his lips pensively and glanced quickly at the unconscious man in his bed. Then, his eyes glowed briefly with power and he took a more assertive stance. "The year has almost ended. Why didn't you ask me to do some tricks?"

"Because they would be that, just mere tricks, Mr. Potter," Bermuda simply answered. Harry nodded as he heard him, that was perfectly typical of the baby. "I want to see things more impressive..."

"Well," the raven commented abstractedly, "I can always show you what is in my pants. It's pretty impressive in itself!"

"Really, Mr. Potter?" the Vendice pursed his lips under his bandages and raised slowly a hand. "Should I try to see it for myself?"

Taken aback, the wizard's face turned expressionless before a vivid blush took place on his features. "W-w-what?!" he squeaked like a plastic toy and he scolded himself to stop acting like a love struck teenager girl.

"Shouldn't you pull your pants off, Mr. Potter?" asked Bermuda without seeming to notice the boy's sudden attack of bashfulness.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm waiting to see your trick, Mr. Potter," the Vendice explained with a little hinge of annoyance.

"How bold of you, Bermie!" Harry screeched as he bolted out of the cell.

The baby tilted his head and looked at the unconscious man. Then, a frown appeared on his bandaged face and he disappeared in a portal of black flames.

The prisoner's fingers twitched and he took a sudden deep breath.

[…]

'Dear Not-A-Super-Saïan,  
So, I went to talk with Bermuda and he asked me to take down my pants.  
What should I do? For the moment, he didn't say anything similar but I'm pretty sure it will happen again!  
Love, a pretty confused Harry Potter.  
PS: You can't even write your niece some letters?'

'Dear Psycho Otaku,  
Kami-sama, what did you do?! I'm sure it's because you implied something perverse and that he merely didn't even notice that you were joking! And that's what I feared. You can't be left alone, even for one minute, because you will immediately be thrown into a ridiculous situation. Again. And again.  
Can't you learn from your stupidities? Suddenly, I'm regretting that Reborn-san didn't get to shot you...  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.  
PS: I can't send her letters, her witch of a mother is filtering her mail...'

'Naruhoudou Mitsuki,  
I don't know what you wrote to Mr. Potter but since he received your letter, he didn't stop acting abnormally calm. As the prisoners are panicking and screaming all day and night, I demand of you to speak to Mr. Potter and stop this situation.  
The cells are beginning to empty themselves quickly since Mr. Potter stopped messing around. It would be a shame if they began to refill again with former prisoners...  
Bermuda Von Veckenstein.'

'Dear Idiot who is seriously messing up my life!  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I had the frigging baby writing me a letter! I swear that there was a curse on it too! And it's moving!  
So, get your shit together, Potter, or I swear that I'll go the Vendicare and bitch slap the hell out of you!  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear Naruhoudou-kun,  
So, you aren't wishing for my death? Because that last comment really hurt, you know?  
Also, did Bermuda really send you a letter? Merlin, that's the cutest thing I ever read!  
Lot of love, Harry Potter'

'Dear Unicellular brain,  
Yes, he did write me a letter. And that was because he was pissed because your emo-ness was agitating the prisoners. So, don't ever do that again, you hear me?!  
Besides, I was pretty worried as you didn't answer immediately my letter...  
Naruhoudou Mitsuki.'

'Dear Spiked brain,  
Awww, so you care! Merlin, I so want to hug you right now!  
Lot of love, Harry Potter.  
PS: I was pretty busy doing something but I'll explain it to you later.'

[…]

Harry looked hard at the adult who was sitting in his bed and the black haired man did the same. Then, as the stare show-down didn't seem to end up soon, the preteen cocked his head and smiled brightly at the prisoner.

"I like you!" he chirped happily. "You took care of Mukuro, right?"

The man tensed and his eyes darkened while he nodded with hesitance. "I did," he muttered with a deep voice.

"Then, that makes us comrades," Harry jumped in the man's lap and took his head in his hands. "Because we did the same thing, we're now connected!"

The prisoner blinked in surprise and didn't have the time to react towards the wizard's intrusive presence.  
Because Harry was already on the floor with his wide smile on par. "What's your name? I'm Harry!"

"Lancia," the man answered politely. "What kind of ties do you have with Rokudo Mukuro?"

As he asked that, Lancia's eyes dimmed and a gloomy expression took place on his face. The preteen noted that the man was brushing absentmindedly the scar on his cheek. Green eyes shone with understanding and he shrugged. "I saved him once. And then, I ended here."

"How?"

"Being so sexy and awesome is a serious crime, you know?" Harry answered with the most seriousness.

[…]

A small preteen looked gloomily at the pudding tower that was placed before his eyes and he deeply sighed as another pudding was added at the tower. Once more, a prisoner knelt and kissed silently his hand before leaving as he gave him his dessert.

Harry sighed again and glanced at the letter that was in front of him. Since his last letter, Naru hadn't sent anything and the wizard feared the worse. But then, he would quickly remember that the worse scum in this world was already around him. And that Naru was a pretty smart fellow.

A pudding was added and he swiftly looked at the table that was on the other side of the canteen. As usual, Mukuro was sitting with his friends (even if he didn't like to call them that, they were his friends. At least, that was what Harry thought) Chikusa and Ken. And, not so surprisingly, Lancia was with them. Also, Birds, the creepy pedophile that Harry had almost castrated, was sitting with them.  
A combination that really was the worse.

The wizard closed his eyes and tried to think of something else as another pudding was added at the tower. And then, something clicked in his head. He suddenly opened his eyes and took a bowl of pudding in his hands. The boy frowned and tasted a sample of the dessert before frowned harshly.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?!" he screeched as he threw the pudding at the prisoner who was approaching him.

"I-it's pudding, sir, Boss," the poor man uttered with a panicked deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Your favorite!"

"This thing isn't my favorite!" Harry screamed as the tower of pudding exploded in a bright red fireball. "It isn't even edible!"

The preteen gritted his teeth and ignored the prisoners' terrified stares and the rattling of Vendice's chains. He quickly took his wand and sent two curses at the guards who were trying to stop him.

"I'm sick of this!" the wizard shrieked and at the same moment, a section of the canteen wall simply vanished without a sound. "The food is bad, the showers are full of perverts and it's freezing at night! I QUIT!"

And without further ado, the raven exited the canteen by the hole he created while screeching more complaints. Silently, Mukuro stood up and followed the preteen while Chikusa and Ken did the same. And then, the stampede began.

[…]

"FINALLY! I'M FREEEEEEE!"

The preteen ran in the snow and ignored the fact that he was in five feet of snow in the thin Vendicare uniform. Or that he was barefeet.

The sole thing that mattered to him now was the open skies and the strange laugh by his side.

"Seriously, Harry," Mukuro muttered while he shook his head in disbelief. "Couldn't you have waited one more week? We would have finished the preparations for the break out by then..."

"But you don't know if that Vongola guy would still be in Japan by then, right?" the wizard retorted with a knowing smirk. "What?" he added as he saw the surprised expressions on the teenagers' faces. "Did you really think that I was that oblivious to everything?"

Mukuro blushed briefly before coughing to regain his seriousness. "So, you won't stop us?"

"I won't," answered Harry and he was serious. If that was his son's will, he would not interfere. "So, what are we waiting? I'm dying to meet again that Reborn! I'm sure that he'll remember me and then, we will have sleepovers parties! And I'll finally get to fondle Dino Cavallone! Or that Vongola guy if I feel like it!"

"Can anyone tell me why we wanted to break him out of Vendicare?" the heterochromatic teenager face-palmed.

* * *

**And so, this chapter ends. **  
**Harry is free. Mukuro regretting it. Naru is somewhere in the world and Bermuda didn't have his little _rendez-vous amoureux_ with Harry. What a pity.**

**But then, there is always the next chapter. Where the real action will (finally!) begin! Yay!**  
**So, leave a review (author lives from them). **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dear readers ! As you can see, I'm back with this thing that I call story. Also, and I don't know why, last chapter had a great success. Seriously, why ?**

**This chapter wasn't beta-ed so when you'll see an error, tell me, I'll fix it right away.**

**What else ? There were a lot of questions in the reviews so there you have, a new question corner !**

"_Is Nagi Naru-chan's niece?_"

**Answer**** :** If she was, the author would have the slightest imagination ever.

_"Will you make a hot spring/public baths scene?_"

**Answer**** :** Yes, just yes.

"_How old does Harry look at the moment?_"

**Answer**** :** No more than eleven years old. But he looks like he's the same age as Fuuta.

"_How many people are there in Harry's harem, besides Bermuda and Dino?_"

**Answer : **A lot. So much that it looks like a bad joke.

"_What do you think about adding Skull?_"

**Answer**** :** Skull will have an important role in this story, it's true.

"_What do you think about having Naru tortured and have Harry go all crazy with worry?_"

**Answer**** :** If that's what the readers want, I'll do it. But right now, Naru's all right and Harry won't go bonkers.

**Well, that's it. I think that I didn't spoil too much. And without further ado, enjoy your new chapter !**

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop him?" asked a very perturbed Chikusa as he watched over the preteen who was now busy serenading an ice-cream.

"Why should we?" Mukuro retorted with an arched eyebrow. "He was incarcerated for five years. I think we can let him enjoy his first day of freedom."

"But, he's catching attention," the glasses teenagers stated dully.

"And what if he is?" barked Ken while he scratched his ear with his left foot. "At least, he doesn't talk to us, Kakipi! You surely don't want to repeat _that,_ pyon."

"Ken," Chikusa stated plainly. "You were the one who started it."

The blonde frowned and tried to remember the (terrifying) moment. But, as he had his animal's instincts that had blocked those memories, he couldn't. So he shrugged nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Harry had stopped serenading his ice cream and was eying pretty intensively a little boy who was playing with his portable console. His green eyes narrowed dangerously and in a blink of an eye, the preteen was already next to the kid.

"What is this thing?" the wizard asked with a puzzled face.

"Sorry," the boy answered without taking his eyes out of the screen. "I can't speak to strangers..."

Harry frowned and tried to contain his annoyance. "But you just talked to me right now! So, what is this thing?"

The boy ignored him and continued playing with his console.

"Hey," Harry insisted. "I'm talking to you... Didn't your mommy teach you that ignoring people is rude?"

The little boy grunted something indecipherable and pushed brutally the buttons while swearing under his breath. "Come on, stupid plumber! How could you fail that jump!"

The wizard frowned and slowly stretched his hand. And then, just when the other boy was about to finish his game, a little spark sprang from the raven's finger and froze the entire console.

"W-What?!" the kid uttered in pure horror. "But I just finished it! The moron plumber was with his princess!"

"Merlin," Harry shook his head with disbelief. "What do children play this days... A plumber and a princess? In my times, we just played with sticks. And then, we killed our enemies with it... Ah, good memories, good memories..."

But the other boy didn't hear him as he was too busy tearing up. Big fat tears began to well up and the wizard stopped chatting to observe the kid better. And then, as Harry was about to laugh it off, the screams began.

"MAMAAAAAA!"

"Come on, it's just a game!" Harry pleaded.

"MAAAMAAAAAA!"

"It's not with calling your mom that your problem will be solved, you know?"

"MAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

"Come on, don't be such a brat..."

"MAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

[…]

"Mukuro-sama," Chikusa whispered as the heterochromatic teen was silently drinking his hot chocolate. "It seems that Birds has vanished. And a girl is missing..."

The illusionist frowned harshly and tightened his grip on his drink. Hot chocolate spilled on his hand and the teenager gritted his teeth. "Didn't he listen to me? I said that we mustn't attract attention... Killing and raping is not what I'll call 'not attracting attention'..."

Mukuro shook his head and looked briefly at Harry. The little preteen was now busy trying to escape from a very enraged middle-aged woman's clutches who had a crying boy on par. Chikusa did the same and sighed faintly when he distinctly heard the little raven say that the woman needed to be on diet.

"What will you do with him?" the glasses wearing boy asked.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes and threw his drink in the nearest bin. Then, as the cup got in, he stood and glanced at Ken. The blonde had been busy all this time munching on a gum and didn't even pay attention to the discussion. "Ken," the illusionist said with a firm voice. "Stay with Harry and make sure that he doesn't get in troubles..."

The blond teenager blinked and blanched abruptily. "But it's impossible, pyon! This guy _is_ trouble! The only thing I can do to make sure that he doesn't get in troubles is kill him, pyon! And I don't want to do it!"

"Then," Mukuro retorted calmly while he began to change their uniforms into street clothes. "Just make sure that Harry's happy and busy. That should be easy, right?"

"... Right," the blonde grunted.

"Don't forget it, Ken," the other added. "He is crucial to our plans. We can't let him escape..."

Ken grumbled a vague agreement and sighed deeply. He straightened his shoulders and walked towards Harry and the raging woman while Mukuro glanced at Chikusa and disappeared in a dark alley. The hooded teen looked briefly at the strange duo that were Harry and Ken and prayed silently that they wouldn't finish in troubles. Then, Chikusa followed Mukuro.

[…]

"How the hell did we end here, pyon?!" barked a very irritated Ken.

Harry shrugged and shook his head to drain his hair from all the ice cream. But not before checking if he had the boy's console in his pocket. The wizard cackled happily when he confirmed that fact and the teenager had to bear with his impulse to just slap the preteen.

He didn't and that surprised him. Ken frowned and munched on his lips (he had lost his gum when they had to escape from that hag's clutches), why didn't he even want to touch the little boy?

It was as if a gust of icy wind whipped his back at the mere thought of touching the raven's hand. Suddenly, scorching fingers were brushing his blond hair and Ken froze. If was like a lightning had struck him. He could feel his hair rise from the shock and he held his breath as big green eyes appeared in front of his.

"You had chocolate in your hair, Kenny," Harry's clear voice resounded in the black alley and the blonde's eyes widened brusquely. "Come closer, I'll remove it."

But Ken didn't come closer. In fact, he recoiled from the preteen's touch and pretty much bristled when Harry tried to move forwards.

"What is going on?" the wizard frowned slightly. "I didn't do something to you, right? You have nothing to hold against me..."

Harry observed intensively the teenager and sighed when he noticed that Ken's pupils were now like cat's and he was growling faintly. "So you really have an animal behavior..." he shook his head and calmly sat on the ground. Then, as Ken didn't seem to appreciate having him so near, he stepped back. "There," the wizard said while lifting his hand in the air. "I'm not armed and I'm not close..."

The teenager's growl slowly subdued and Harry sat patiently, waiting for an explanation. Finally, Ken blinked and his pupils became once again round like human's.

"Don't call me Kenny," the teen harshly whispered. "Don't do it ever again..."

"Why?" Harry cocked his head and noted that the blonde was again biting his lips.

Ken blanched again and the wizard froze when he recognized the teen's look. He had seen the same when he had asked Luna what had happened in the Malfoy's dungeon. She had never answered that question.

"That's how they called me when they wanted to experiment..." Ken's voice was almost inaudible and Harry had to strain his ears to hear him. But it was enough for the wizard to puzzle the pieces back.

"How old were you when they began?"

Ken's eyes were the only answer that the preteen needed. He let out a deep sigh and furrowed his brows.

"You know what, Ken?" Harry asked with a decided voice. "If I had a Time-turner, I would use it to return to _that_ day and torture them for two thousand of nights."

"For Mukuro-sama's sake?" Ken proposed with a dreary smile. He knew that the little raven was very attached to his friend and savior. Just as he knew that Harry wouldn't have the slight remorse if he had to kill him and Kakipi.

But as he thought that, the blonde noticed something. Red sparks were coming from the strange stick that was on the boy's hand. And the raven's green eyes were literally glowing with pure power.

"For everyone's sake," Harry stated with force. "Those bloody bastards should have died in pure misery and strangled with their guts... Don't you think so, Bermuda?"

Suddenly, Ken's animal instinct were screaming at him to lay low and not catch attention. As always, he obeyed to his surges and pressed his back against the alleyway wall. His breath quickened and his heartbeat began to pound madly as a big vortex of pure black flames sprang in the middle of the alley.

A bandaged hand came out of the vortex and the familiar rattling of chains gave the blond ex-prisoner shivers. And then, the dark and feared voice resounded in the alleyway.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that we disagree on this point..."

Ken shivered harshly and suddenly felt like a blanket had been put around him. Strangely, the raven's eyes were shining brightly and his sticks was emitting ominous sparks. And something akin to a transluscent shield was floating between them and the newcomer.

"So, do you fancy telling me what you're doing in this alley?" Harry took a step towards the bandaged baby.

Bermuda didn't answer and snickered silently when he noticed that the wizard was now between him and the other jail breaker. So he was now fond of the others... That changed everything.

"I could ask the same to you, Mr. Potter," the Vendice stretched one hand towards the raven before halting the movement. "You left so suddenly that I couldn't even say my goodbyes..."

"I knew that I had forgot something..." the preteen muttered darkly. His wand let out a blaze of green sparks and the baby's chains rattled loudly on the alley ground.

That really wasn't staying out of trouble...

[…]

When the Vongola Nono had asked him to test Gokudera Hayato's loyalty to the Vongola Decimo, Dino Cavallone hadn't imagined that he would end with sight-seeing Italy with Yamamoto Takeshi. But well, he was used to Reborn's more than strange ways so he dealt with it like he always did. He just smiled to Yamamoto and showed him the best restaurants and game centers (as the teenager was a die-hard fan of baseball) in Italy.

But that wasn't that important. No, what mattered now was knowing what was doing Mitsuki's former cellmate in the rural game center that they (Yamamoto and him) had just entered. And also, who were the gloomy hooded baby in the little boy's arms and the blond teenager who was straying not to far from the raven.

"Hey, Dino, this game looks interesting!" Yamamoto said while pointing a counter with big joypads.

"Shhhhhhh!" the mafioso ushered him while waving hysterically his hand in the air. "Don't talk! We absolutely can't attract their attention!"

The poor Japanese boy only tilted his head with confusion and scratched his neck while laughing nervously. "Whose attention?"

"Yeah," added another (very familiar) voice. "Whose attention? Bermie, do you see someone who could be a problem in here?"

"That question will be difficult to answer, Mr. Potter, as we are present here... You should reformulate your question, don't you think?"

Dino froze and turned slowly, very slowly, his head towards the two who had just talked. His brown eyes widened in horror when he met the emeralds of the little raven and the mafia boss gulped as he noticed that the baby's face was shaded by his hood.  
His pink hood.  
His very pink and fluttery hood.

"God!" Dino squeaked while shielding his eyes. "What the hell is that!"

"How rude!" the little boy, Harry Potter if Dino's memories were right, huffed as he hugged tightly the baby with the atrocious hood. "Bermie is a delicious baby!"

"So you plan on eating me, Mr. Potter?" asked the said delicious baby with a dark and oozing voice.

"Of course!" Harry answered with a bright smile as the blond and scarred teenager that was with him face-palmed with a grunt. "I'll eat you whole~ And you'll be begging for more, my dear Bermie!"

"Too much information," Dino mumbled while kneading his temples. "Too much information..."

"Come on, Dino-chan," the raven added with a sultry wink. "Don't be jealous, I still have time for a little _rendez-vous_ with you~"

The blonde blushed brightly and began to stutter that he was pretty busy at the moment. But, as Harry was about to fondle him again, as the pink hooded baby was muttering about things being degrading to him and as the blond teenager was face-palming (again), a happy laugh came out in the game center.

"Hahaha! It's like with Tsuna, Gokudera and the little baby!"

"Little baby?" Harry asked while he kept on trying to grope Dino's groin.

"He's talking about Reborn," the blond boss explained as he swatted the raven's prying hands.

"Ah, Reborn, that funny baby who couldn't take a joke!" Harry smiled with an understanding wink. "How is he faring?"

"He's doing well!" Yamamoto answered cheerily. "And he invited me to play this mafia game with Tsuna so all is good!"

Suddenly, it was as if a switch had been turned. Harry stopped trying to grope Dino (who pretty much sighed in relief) and the baby with the (horrible) pink hood was all of sudden on the raven's right shoulder. Then, while Yamamoto began explaining what that mafia game consisted in, the little wizard eyed warily the Japanese and frowned harshly, like he didn't appreciate what he had seen.

"Dino," Harry said carefully. "Where did you pick your little friend?

"What?" the blond boss answered with a puzzled face. "Where? At the Namimori airport. But normally, it should have been Gokudera Hayato although I think that you know him by the name of Smoking Bomb Hayato."

Swallowing his remarks and puns about the smoking nickname of that Gokudera, Harry tilted his head and, by that movement, brushed his right cheek against Bermuda.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" the Vendice asked.

"Should I know that Smoking Hayato?" the wizard fired back with a straight face.

"If you're interested in pedophilia."

"Which pedophilia are we talking about?" the raven blinked and didn't notice that he had listeners to his more than strange discussion.

Effectively, Dino had a tick on his left eye and was trying to not be obnoxious on his listening. But... what the hell was Mitsuki's former cellmate thinking? And did that baby really answer with such a reply?

"If you pursue Smoking Bomb Hayato, I'll have to charge you with pedophilia," Bermuda simply drawled. "Do you want to?"

"I'll love to see you with handcuffs but we'll talk about that later," Harry commented while keeping his straight face. Then, he straightened his back and looked Dino intensively. "So, after pedophilia failed, you went and got yourself a simpleton?"

"WHAT?!" the poor Cavallone Boss exclaimed with horror.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and stopped smiling. At the same moment, Ken stopped biting his nails (who were as long as a bear's) and arched a calculating eyebrow.

"That's an interesting vibe," the blond teenagers whispered.

[…]

Rokudo Mukuro was not someone who you could define as concerned about people's well-being. If he wanted something, he just got it, had he to kill or maim someone to obtain it (much like his adoptive father would add Chikusa and Ken). And when he had ended in Vendicare, he hadn't flinched or even cried. Even if he just had destroyed a family who didn't hurt him and just took him under their wing.

So, really, he wasn't that concerned about Harry's well-being. Or Ken's if that mattered. But, when they came back to that little park and Chikusa plainly stated the obvious (seriously, he should name him Captain Obvious) as the fact that Harry and Ken weren't there, Mukuro totally wasn't concerned. As he totally wasn't raging because Harry hadn't fixed their connection yet.

Totally.

So, Rokudo Mukuro wasn't cussing internally at the same moment where Chikusa announced the obvious. (He so would call him Captain Obvious later)

But, seriously, where were they?

"Kukuku~" Birds suddenly chortled (like a guinea fowl noted Mukuro). "It seems that my precious jewel isn't here anymore... Should I send my little friends?"

The illusionist arched an eyebrow and stood silently while the older man opened his arms and revealed the small armada of canaries. The bunch of birds tweeted and chirped with enthusiasm as the former prisoner crooned with similar emotion.

Then, as the canaries flapped their wings and disappeared in the twilight sky of that insignificant little italian city, Mukuro noticed something. "How will you know if they have found them?"

Birds laughed again and panted slightly. "I don't have the slight idea..."

For the seven hells, he was surrounded by idiots, his puppet and Captain Obvious. And last but not least, Harry who was the supreme ruler of the idiots. Out of the blue, the picture of the lithe raven wearing a crown and a victorian dress popped in the illusionist's mind and his eyelid twitched. Then, he pictured Harry standing before a crowd who was giving him ovations as he talked about being a good emperor and making sure that the idiots would become the world rulers.

"What a party, kufufu~" Mukuro commented as he sat on the public bench. His lips stretched on a contented smile and Chikusa stood a little further while his blues eyes lightened.

The heterochromatic teen seemed in a curiously good mood. Must be Harry's doing.

[…]

"So, you're not a teenager prostitute?" Harry insisted with his poker face still on.

"Am not," Yamamoto answered with his ever-lasting bright smile.

"That's too bad," the wizard commented with a slight frown. "And here I was thinking about buying some minutes of your time..."

The Japanese blinked and began to laugh happily before putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You're funny!" he said warmly. "You're like our school nurse!"

"School nurse?" Harry repeated while being thoroughly suffocated by Yamamoto's hug. The little raven had the persistent suspicion that the teenager was doing it on purpose... "Should I worry?"

"If I remember well," Dino answered with a thoughtful expression while Yamamoto continued with his hugging fest. "Namimori high school's nurse is Trident Shamal."

"And that Trident Shamal is..." the preteen drawled with an inquisitive stare.

Bermuda, who had been disrupted from Harry's shoulders by Yamamoto's arm and was now in the wizard's embrace, pursed his lips with annoyance and shook slightly his head. "He's a renowned killer. Also, fancies himself as a lady-killer. We keep tabs on him regularly."

"I see..." Harry muttered while shrugging to break from Yamamoto's more than crushing hug. "Thank you, I guess..."

"You're welcome!" the teenager smiled brightly and shook the raven's hand. "I hope that we'll meet again! Come to Namimori, you have to met Tsuna and Gokudera, I'm sure that you'll get along!"

"What?'' Harry blinked owlishly. "You're already leaving?"

"Y-yes," Dino stuttered as he almost tripped on his foot to shake the wizard's hand. "I have a meeting in Palermo in less than thirty minutes. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Harry."

"You can't imagine the pleasure that will come with our future meetings, Dino-koi," the raven literally purred while the blond blushed a vivid red under Yamamoto's laugh. "I'll be waiting~"

"As I will," the young Boss coughed nervously with a squeaky voice. Then, he turned around, took Yamamoto's hand and exited the game center. However, the very familiar sound of someone falling pretty hard on the ground resounded just as the door closed and Harry began snickering.

"Mr. Potter," Bermuda sighed deeply. "Please, remember our accord..."

"I remember, Bermie, I remember," the preteen assured with a wide smile. "But that doesn't mean that I can't tease him~"

"True enough, Mr. Potter," the baby accorded. "But don't forget. I'll hate to go back on my words..."

"I know, Bermie," Harry whispered while hugging the Vendice. "I'll make sure that it doesn't happen."

Meanwhile, Ken was busy observing an abstract painting while munching his lips. Why the hell did Mukuro ask him to watch over Harry? Now, he was with that creepy Vendice baby and they even had their lovey-dovey moments... Ken never had felt so out of it in all his life. _'I'll so take revenge on Kakipi..._' he swore mentally as Harry began purring sweet nothings at Bermuda and promising the baby that someday, he'll pop his cherry. '_I'm so going to do it..._'

[…]

"You're finally here," Mukuro stated icily. "Could you tell me where you were all this time?"

"Well~" Harry answered while laughing nervously. "We first were in this city but there wasn't nothing to see. Then, I wanted to go to Sicily and we met some acquaintance from Vendicare. And after... where were we, Ken-tan?"

"Urgh..." the blonde merely said while covering his mouth with his hand. He also had a distinctive green shade. "Argh..."

"Ah yes!" the wizard exclaimed. "We also went there!"

"So, you traveled across whole Italy," Mukuro enunciated slowly. "In one day. In one and single day."

"Yes, we did!" Harry smiled while nodding profusely."Wasn't it funny, Ken-tan?"

"Please, kill me..." the blonde muttered with horrified face. "Never more... Never!"

He staggered towards Chikusa and abruptly fell at the bespectacled teenager's feet. Intrigued, Chikusa knelt and put his hand on Ken's shoulder to help him recover. But, as the hooded teenager learned it the hard way, all those movements had made Ken motion sick and that last had been the last straw. And so, when Chikusa helped him straighten him, the blonde doubled over and proceeded on throwing up on the teenager's shirt.

A scream could be heard and Ken straightened himself with a satisfied smile. He had had his revenge.  
After, the clean-freak that was Kakipi would never forget being drenched in vomit. Hell, even Ken wouldn't.

"Ken-tan, a little bit of composure," Harry chided with a slight frown. "At least, you could have excused yourself!"

"'M sorry," the blonde grumbled while regaigning some better colors. "But it's Harry's fault. He was the one to propose such a way of traveling, pyon!"

"Such a way?" Mukuro repeated with curiosity.

"TELEPORTATION!" Harry screamed before humming Star Treck theme.

"Forget the fact that I asked that question," the illusionist said with an effective poker face. "And also, forget that we're officially a family. In fact, just forget everything about that guy..."

The guy in question began to chant the X-files theme and waved happily his wand.

"Sorry to disturb your little family moment, kukuku," crooned suddenly Birds. "But we have a problem..."

"If its about your erection problems, I'm not guilty," Harry immediately said with a really bad innocent face. "Just as I wasn't the one who tattooed _'Pedobear'_ on your forehead this morning! I swear!"

Birds blinked and instinctively checked if his green wool cap was correctly covering his forehead. Then, the old man realized what the little raven just had announced.

"So you were the one..." he muttered darkly as Harry smirked. "Just wait, when my little underlings will be back, you'll be dreading this day, kukuku..."

The wizard made a face of pure disgust and horror and shook his head. "Merlin, I can't believe it, Mukuro-bear! You let him hypnotize kids to have his fetishist's army?! How come I couldn't do the same thing with Dino-koi?!"

"Potter," the illusionist sighed deeply. "You never asked such a thing... But I have to admit that my answer would be the same as the one of your fantasies... We can't take the Cavallone Boss with us, it'll raise suspicion."

"I know," Harry patted fondly the teenager's arm and pranced towards Birds. Then, like a switch had been turned, he took the former prisoner's jacket and forced him to bend over. The little round glasses fumbled with Birds' struggling and Harry growled slightly. "What the hell do you want?"

"If we want to achieve our dear leader's plan, we'll need weapons. And to buy weapons, we'll need money. So, we're pretty much stuck in this city while the Vendice are looking for us..."

"The Vendice won't look for us," Harry stated with a light shrug. "I have an accord with their Boss. We have a week, no more, to leave the country. Once it's done, they'll ask the Vongola to come after us."

"And that's just what we want," Mukuro smiled brightly and tousled the raven's hair. "Well done, Harry."

"Why, thank you, Mukuro-dear~"

"But that doesn't solve the money problem. Or lack of thereof..." Birds muttered while Lancia, who had just stood silently all this time, narrowed his eyes.

When Mukuro had tousled Harry's hair (who sincerely needed to brush it. It was like a raven's nest!), the damned connection between the teenager and him had diminished and even almost vanished. The former Trama Famiglia member tensed his fingers around his shirt cuffs and held his breath.

Maybe that young boy could be his ticket to freedom.

Or to hell.

[…]

"Let me repeat the plan," Mukuro resumed as the escapees circled him. "Birds and Lancia will stay in the city and wait for M. M. to come. Normally, she'll be here in a week. Meanwhile, I'll go with Ken and Chikusa to Florence to... _convince_ the Arcobaleno Verde to make our weapons. Any questions?"

A sole hand was raised in the stuffy apartment that they were currently taking over as their headquarter.

Mukuro rolled his eyes with exasperation and sighed. "Yes, Harry..."

"And where will I go?" the preteen asked with a frown. "I want to go with my baby boy but that trip seems boring as hell. And I don't want to stay with Birds. He gives me the creeps..."

"You give me the creeps," muttered the said creeper while glaring at the wizard.

"So," Harry ignored deliberately Birds' interruption and looked directly at Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "Where will I go?"

The illusionist sighed again and passed his hand in his hair. Why was his so-called father always making things harder? And no, that wasn't a pun. Gods, even in his thoughts, Harry succeeded in perturbing him!

Mukuro shook brusquely his head and muttered some cusses before straightening his back. "You'll go to Namimori," he finally said while asking himself if that was a good idea. It didn't seem so as he was saying it... "And you'll scout the field. Mainly by discovering who is the Vongola Tenth."

"But if I do that, I'll hog all the fun!" Harry pouted. "Won't you be mad?"

Mukuro's lips twitched and he tried to keep his poker face. "I'll try not to. But try to not reveal that you know me."

"But whyyyy," sniveled loudly the wizard. "Saying that you're my baby boy is the greatest pleasure ever, you know it, Mukuro-bear?!"

"Then," the illusionist muttered between his teeth. Oh, by the seven hells, he was going to say it. "When we'll come to Namimori, I'll spend a whole day with you and you'll be the one to decide everything we do..."

"Really?!" Harry's eyes began to sparkle and Mukuro clearly felt his soul leave his body at the sole idea of staying a whole day with the hyperactive boy.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly.

"Then, we have a deal, my cutie son!" the wizard squealed. "Merlin, I can't believe it! I'll go to Namimori, meet again that charming Yama-boy and grumpy Reborn and after that, I'll spend a day with my beloved son! Life has never been so good!"

"Yeah..." Mukuro muttered. "Life has never been so good..."

* * *

**So, let's recap this chapter : Mukuro likes hot chocolate, Harry takes ice-cream showers and Ken is traumatized. Also, Dino is quickly falling for Harry's charms and Yamamoto isn't a teenager prostitute. And Chikusa is Captain Obvious. **

**There, we're all set for the Kokuyo arc. So, what did you think of this chapter?  
Why don't you leave a review? ∩( ・ω・)∩**


	10. Chapter 10

**And so, I'm back with this thing that I call story. But rejoice people for this chapter is longer than the previous!  
I know, I'm spoiling you too much. But well, this story had his 200th review yesterday so I'm pretty hyped by that.**

**Also, there were questions again and, as I like to answer them, it's time to make another questions corner! Yay!**

_"What was the issue with Bermuda, did he make a deal to not have sex with others or somethin?"_

**Answer**** : **I'm pretty sure that Bermuda is the lax kind of boyfriend. Like he won't talk to you for years but still think that they're a couple. I didn't really answer the question? Too bad.

"_Has Harry actually lost his marbles...or is this his true personality, finally free from decades of responsibility?"_

**Answer**: This, my dear readers, I can't answer it. Mostly because it has all an arc about it.

"_D__o Bermuda and Mukuro know each other and if so what will happen in the arcobaleno trials"_

**Answer** : They do know about each others but they have never really met. What will happen in the Arcobaleno trial? No idea.

**Yeah, I know. I didn't really answer the questions. But that's because you're beginning to understand the plot. But it isn't like it isn't a predictable plot so it doesn't really matter. And as I'm rambling, I'll let you read the chapter.**

And I forgot to warn you : WARNING, this chapter wasn't beta-readed (it will be when my beta-reader will have internet), so if you see errors, tell me. I don't bite and I'll fix them immediately.

* * *

When Naruhoudou Mitsuki had been freed from the nefarious and feared Vendicare prison, he had swore that never again, he would end there. So, the former lawyer stopped playing poker (even if he was undefeated) and began looking for a more stable living. He also resigned from his high-prized spot in the Cavallone family, mostly because he now didn't know anyone and didn't feel especially attached to the family after his three years absence, and took a plane to Japan. And here he was, in his mother country and penniless.

Fortunately for Mitsuki, he had still some friends left in Japan (his brother and that hag of a spouse apart) and the former prisoner dully visited each and every friend to find some asylum. Of course, he didn't find it immediately, the majority of his old friends had now families to take care and didn't have the slightest place for another person in their little apartments.  
So, Mitsuki kept looking for asylum and, finally, found it. Strangely, it was in the house of his old foe from his trial days.

But, when Naru had explained that he intended to take the law exam to become a lawyer again, his former opponent opened his door with a deep sigh and told him to not mess his house. And above everything else, never ever make ruckus when he was studying a new case.

So, upon opening the door and coming face to face with a familiar pair of startling green eyes, Mitsuki closed it immediately and turned to pray that it was all just a hallucination.

However, the loud knocking on the door stated the opposite.

"NARU-CHAN, IS IT LIKE THAT THAT YOU WELCOME AN OLD FRIEND?!" screamed the delicate and innocent looking boy.

"YOU AREN'T AN OLD FRIEND!" the lawyer in training fired back spitefully. "YOU'RE AN OLD NIGHTMARE!"

"HOW CRUEL! AND HERE I WAS, AFTER TRAVELING ALL THOSE MILES JUST TO SEE YOUR UNGRATEFUL FACE! YOU'RE SO MEAN, NARUHOUDOU MITSUKI!"

"HA! LOOK AT THE ONE WHO'S TALKING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO -" Naru's voice suddenly vanished as he noticed a dark aura in the vestibule. He coughed nervously and squeaked faintly, "Ah, Ryuuji, have you already finished your work?"

"Naruhoudou," the other man simply said. "Out."

"But why?" whined Mitsuki. "I wasn't the one who made all that noise!"

"No," Ryuuji sternly stated. "You were two. And you're the two of you banned from this house. So, out. Now."

And without further ado, the man pushed the former lawyer out of his house and slammed his door shut with a grunt. Naru blinked slowly trying to process the fact that he was (again) homeless. And that this time, it was all Harry's fault.

"YOU!" screeched Mitsuki like an enraged Tyrannosaurus Rex. "WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME WE MET, YOU MAKE SURE THAT I'M MISERABLE!"

"Come on," the innocent looking boy smiled gently. "I'm sure that your partner will quickly forget all of this. Maybe if you give him a blowjob, he seemed rather stressed..."

"GRAAAH! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE, POTTER!" Naru screamed while face-palming. "HOW COME YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING THE SAME THING WHEN YOU'RE WHAT? EIGHT YEARS OLD?"

"How rude," Harry scoffed. "You should know that I'm now twelve! Or eleven. I think that Bermie forgot a candle in my birthday cake this year... Must be because he was in bankrupt."

"OBJECTION! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID ROMANCE WITH THAT CREEPY BABY! ALSO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU HAPPINESS-BREAKER?!"

"You meanie!" the preteen cried loudly. "I had to hunt you down because Dino-koi didn't have your address! And I traveled across the whole island to find you, in one day! And it's like that that you welcome me? You're really a rude fellow, Naruhoudou Mitsuki!"

"So it seems," muttered the icy voice of Ryuuji while his door creaked open. "Why don't you come in, Mr. Potter? It seems that we have a lot to talk about that idiot..."

"Oh my~" Harry twirled. "I will be pleased to _come in you_r house, Mr..."

"Mitsurugi Ryuuji," the man answered while bowing his head curtly. "Prosecutor in the Tokyo prefecture. Pleased to meet you."

"Not as I am _pleased_ to meet you, Mitsurugi-san," the wizard smirked slightly at Naru and got into the house while the former prisoner was left in the street.

"Wait a moment!" Naru screaming while pounding loudly the closed door. "I demand a revaluation of this case!"

"Objection!" retorted Harry from inside. "You were a prick!"

"Objection accepted," Ryuuji added with a clearly detectable mirth in his voice. "Mr. Naruhoudou is now banned from this house. Case closed."

Mitsuki grumbled under his breath some curses that none under the legal age should know and face-palmed with a deep sigh. How did Harry always end up fooling him and making him throw a tantrum. Come on, wasn't he the adult of the pair? So, why was he always the one who looked like an idiot while Harry smirked in the shadows?

Suddenly, Ryuuji's door opened violently and Harry was properly expulsed from the house by a very irate prosecutor who looked like he was about to kill the boy.

"Naruhoudou," Mitsurugi snarled and Naru gulped loudly. What had Harry done this time?! "You can com- get in. And you..." Ryuuji looked harshly at Harry who merely smiled brightly at the adult. "You're to never imply those things again if you want to com- return here. Am I clear?"

"Cristal clear," Harry purred with a wink towards Mitsuki. "Enjoy your night, Naru-chan, with how much I riled him, he will rock your bed tonight!"

"Kami-sama..." Naru mumbled while face-palming again. "Why me?"

[…]

"So, your so called-son sent you to Japan to find the Vongola Tenth," Naru stated as he played abstractedly with two sugars. "And, in place of looking after that imposing guy and losing what little time that Bermuda baby gave you, you preferred to visit me. Am I right?"

"As always, you're good a synthesizing things!" Harry chirped happily.

"So why the hell, pray tell, are you telling me those things?!" the former and future lawyer asked with a ticked off expression as he hit the table and their cups of tea tumbled. "I was a Cavallone member, should I remind you that the Cavallone are the first allies of the Vongola?!"

"But," Harry blinked while pouting. "I wanted to see you, Naru-chan!"

"Even if I'm very honored about that," Naru huffed while trying to conceal his happiness, "That doesn't mean that I approve of your actions. The baby, Bermuda-san, gave you a week. One and single week! And three days already passed, do I need to remind you of it?!"

"But I'll never forget those three days, Naru-chan!" the wizard smiled brightly while jumping slightly on his stool. "As will your boyfriend!"

Trying to ignore the best the dark miasma that was coming behind him, Naru inhaled deeply to calm himself and told himself that Harry was eleven. And that killing was a serious crime. (Also, if he did kill Harry, he would end again in Vendicare and would have to face an irate and very creepy baby...)

"Whose boyfriend?" asked an icy voice that sent the two former prisoner's back shivers.

"Aww, Naru, your boyfriend is such a tsundere~"

"That's it," Naru said with a fierce voice. "Out. If you say anything else, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to copulate with that weird baby!"

"But whyyyyy?" Harry whined while Ryuuji sighed with aggravation. And that sigh wasn't a good sign as he always did it before ejecting Naru out of his house...

"You talked," the future lawyer noted as he nodded grimly. "Then, I'll have to tell you that here's your credit cards," he dropped three plastic cards with Harry's name in it and made a weary smile. "And that you're now officially my son as it was easier that way to make those cards. And as your father, I forbid you from meeting him and doing immoral things."

"Like what?" asked Harry with big and teary eyes. "Killing? Maiming? Fucking? Also, can I call you Okaa-chan?"

"Out," Naru growled.

"How mean!" the wizard whined. "You just adopted me and you already throw me in the streets?"

"Naruhoudou," Ryuuji suddenly said and Harry perked a little his head, thinking that the prosecutor could be his knight in his shining armor. The man tried to ignore the sparkling green eyes that were gazing adoringly at him and coughed slightly. "It is against the law to abandon family. You should know it, right? As you have your bar exam next week..."

"Kami-sama," Naru groaned as he face-palmed. "Not you too..."

[…]

A plane crossed across the sky while roaring loudly when the mechanic doors of Namimori Airport opened silently to let pass the lithe body of a raven preteen with bright green eyes. The young looked rapt with wonder and sniffed emotively when he noticed that he had finally arrived to his destination.

"So this is Namimori, huh?" the young whispered with amazement as he observed the empty looking street who was before his eyes. "It looks very cozy! I'd love to live here!"

That statement didn't last long as a rod of metal passed a mere inches from the boy's nose and an ominous aura could be heard. "Students who aren't in class during class time will be punished," a dark and young sounding voice suddenly said.

"Merlin, you sound just like Bermie! Come on, call me Mr. Potter!"

"I'll bite you to death..." growled the voice as a teenager wearing a black gakuran appeared in the empty street.

The preteen's eyes sparkled and he took out a stick with a confident smile. "Oh," he commented. "I like my partners feisty, you know!"

"As do I," the teenager said while he took an offensive stance.

_'Merlin,'_ thought the younger of the two belligerents. '_I already love this city!_'

[…]

Yamamoto Takeshi was an early bird. He always had been and surely would ever be. When he was just a child, he liked to rise early to go play baseball in the park and now that he was a teenager, he liked to get up to help his dad during the week-ends and to train with the baseball team during school days.

But there was a limit to rise early. After all, getting up at five of the morning was okay (even if his friends never liked to be training at such a good hour). But not at two.

Yamamoto Takeshi needed his beauty sleep, you see?

But well, he wasn't really one to munch over something and hold something as ridiculous as a grudge against someone. So, when he opened his door at two in the morning (in a school day mind you), the teenager placed a bright smile on his lips and stared at his visitors.

They were two. One was his Discipline Committee prefect, Hibari Kyoya. A boy who didn't really like to play baseball but well, he was pretty good with his tonfas so Yamamoto was sure that Hibari would have been an amazing batter. And he was definitely on the pitcher side. Takeshi really couldn't see him as a catcher. He didn't have the vibe or the will to cooperate or even submit with a pitcher.

Putting those matters aside (he wasn't like Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto knew that Hibari wouldn't ever accept to join the baseball club. It was a team sport, not a solo sport), the Japanese dropped slightly his eyes and glanced at the familiar face of a raven preteen.

The boy had unruly black hair and startling green eyes. But the most interesting thing with him was that he was binded with was seemed to be a Namimori Middle School tie.

"Do you know him?" Hibari abruptly asked as he roughly pushed the other visitor's back.

Taken aback, Yamamoto blinked and glanced at the prefect. Hibari seemed a little ticked off (but that was normal with him) and the baseball player nodded slowly. "Yes," He smiled brightly again. "He's Dino's friend!"

"Dino?" the prefect repeated with a frown. "He isn't living in Namimori."

"Nah," the binded boy shook his head and began to hop. "He's in Italy right now. In Roma if my transmitter isn't wrong!"

"Haha! So that's why you were trying to open his pants!" Yamamoto laughed happily with an understanding twinkle in his brown eyes.

The green eyed boy grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "I also did it because I wanted to see if he had grown since last time."

"Ahaha, did he?" the baseball player asked as he laughed harder.

The boy merely grinned and didn't answer him. Meanwhile, Hibari seemed to have had enough of that talk and pushed again the green eyed boy towards Yamamoto. The latter caught him by the shoulder (as the raven was still binded by that tie) and could defiantly hear the other mutter something. "Since when did you have those abs?"

Yamamoto blinked and looked at the preteen's face while Hibari frowned with disgust and turned to leave the porch. However, he stopped right on his tracks when he heard the rest of the discussion.

"I've always had them," the baseball player answered while scratching his neck. "Why?"

"It's because you had pro player's abs before," the boy abstractedly said while looking hard at the teenager's stomach. "And now, you have killer's abs. How did you do it?"

"Ah! It's because the baby gave me some tips for my training!"

"I see..." the other muttered darkly. "So that's why you don't want to become a prostitute..."

"Sorry, haha!" Yamamoto laughed apologetically.

It was then that a ominous and dangerously close aura began to seep and slither around them. Yamamoto gulped nervously and pushed slightly the younger boy behind him as it seemed that something had set Hibari off.

"Prostitution is against all of Namimori rules. I shall bite you to death to even think of proposing that to Yamamoto Takeshi, herbivore..."

"I didn't even propose him that!" the binded boy protested right on the dot as Yamamoto frowned. The baseball player didn't like the fact that Hibari wasn't against beating children. Normally, the prefect didn't even think about the '_weaklings_' like he liked to call everyone under ten years old.

"I just said that it was a pity that he wasn't a prostitute," the boy added with a pout and teary eyes. "And it really is a pity... With a body like that, he could gain millions..."

"You're soiling Namimori morals," Hibari narrowed his eyes and Yamamoto could clearly feel the prefect's deadly vibes. "I will bite you to death..."

"By all means!" the other beamed at Hibari. "My body's ready whenever you're!"

"Perfect," Hibari added as he slowly lifted one of his tonfas.

But, just as the prefect was about to strike the little boy, something happened. Or rather, someone emerged from Yamamoto's house.

"Takeshi," grumbled a deep voice. "What's this racket at this ungodly hour?"

"It's Hibari and a friend," the teen answered with a bright smile as he turned around to face his father.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi frowned slightly and scratched his belly while he tried (unsuccessfully) to comb his hair. He abandoned with a sigh and leaned to see the two visitors. One of his brows arched when he noticed a little boy with Caucasian features and striking green eyes and the other did the same when he saw Hibari's lifted (and armed) arm.  
Well, that was surprising.

"If it isn't the young Hibari," Tsuyoshi grinned while he put his arm around his son's neck. "How are you in this fine and lovely morning?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed dimly and he dropped his arm while he put away his weapons. "Good morning, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," he said stiffly as it was clear that he had wanted to beat senseless the boy.

And with those simple words, Hibari turned around and left the porch while Takeshi laughed merrily and Tsuyoshi smirked for himself.

'_Still sharp as ever,_' the man thought. He then remembered the other visitor and looked down at the green eyed boy.

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi said as he smiled pleasantly at the youngster. "Who is your little friend?"

"Haha, it's Dino's friend!" his son answered while shrugging.

"Actually, my name's Harry Potter. Or Potter Harry. But that doesn't really matter," the boy, Harry, added with a bright smile. "What really matter is who is that fine piece of man that is before my eyes~"

Tsuyoshi's eyebrows arched again and he had to take a double take at the delicate looking boy that was in front of him. But then, as he realized that Harry Potter had indeed tried to woo him, a gigantic laugh escaped from his smiling lips.

"You're a funny boy, Potter Harry," Tsuyoshi said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

Harry merely swatted his hand gently to try (unsuccessfully) to comb his mop of black hair. "Curiously," he commented with a slight shrug. "People tend to say that I have a mental problem. But I like to say that I'm special."

"Indeed," the adult agreed with a mysterious twinkle in his brown eyes. "You seem to be a very special boy, Potter Harry."

"A special boy who needs somewhere to sleep," Harry added with the brightest smile he could do.

Tsuyoshi's laugh rumbled deeply and he took the boy's hand with a wide smile. "If that so, welcome in, Potter Harry! Takeshi, why don't you show him your room? Also, prepare his futon."

"Right on it, old man!" Takeshi answered with a bright smile as he put his arm around Harry's neck and brought him with him.

They climbed the stairs in silence and Harry left the Japanese lead him in the narrow corridor before stopping short in front of a door adorned with baseball stickers.

"So this is it," the wizard said as he nodded slowly. "No turning back... Once we will be in that room, everything'll be decided..."

"Haha, what are you saying, Harry?" Yamamoto laughed happily. "It's just sleeping in the same room! Think of it as a sleepover!"

Suddenly the green eyes twinkled with pure joy and enthusiasm and the younger boy began to hop in the corridor. "You mean we can totally have a slumber party today? Like, right now? By Merlin's pants, I'm in! What're you waiting for?!"

Takeshi laughed again, this time with more strength and opened his door while Harry peered curiously under his arm.

"Nice~" he hummed while Yamamoto began to push around some baseball bats to make place for the raven's futon. "Very comfy too!"

"Haha, thanks!" the other replied as he scratched his neck. "My old man always says that I'm too messy! But what can I do, I have baseball practices and I like to hang out with Tsuna!"

"Tsuna, uh?" Harry repeated and he narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be pretty attached to him. Care to explain why?"

Yamamoto froze and a shadow took place in his hazel eyes. Meanwhile, the younger boy frowned slightly and jumped in his futon and patted his pillow with an encouraging smile. "Why don't you tell me why you don't want to become a prostitute, Yamaboy?"

"Yamaboy?" Takeshi said with a faint smile. But it was clear that the teenager didn't have the slightest want to smile. Also, the relief had poured from his whole body when he had noticed that Harry wouldn't question him about his ties to Tsuna. "I don't want to become a prostitute, Harry. I'm happy with playing baseball and the mafia game with Tsuna."

"Eeeeh... So it's like that," Harry nodded duly. "But don't you want to become a pro player? Like, playing with the tigers or something like that?"

"Well," drawled Yamamoto as he jumped in his futon and stretched his long limbs with a sigh. "Of course, I'd love to be a pro player... But it doesn't have any connection with becoming a prostitute."

"Are you sure about that?" the latter asked with an arched eyebrow. "A player is paid to play on matches, right? So, he's paid for his body's feats. And what is a prostitute? Someone who sells his body. So, am I in the wrong?"

Yamamoto scrunched his face, trying to decipher what the other had said and quickly abandoned as it was three in the morning and that he had morning practice in three hours. So, he nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right, Harry!"

"I know," the wizard shrugged. "I always am."

[…]

Mitsurugi Ryuuji felt suddenly a shiver run over his back and turned his eyes towards his uninvited guest. "What is it now?" he sighed as he noticed the beads of sweat over the other man's face.

"I don't know," Naruhoudou Mitsuki answered with a harsh frown. "I don't know why but I really want to scream that Harry's lying... And also, I want to slap him."

Ryuuji arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he clearly felt the now usual weariness invade his body at the mere mention of the boy's name. "If that is the case, he must have done something stupid. And illegal."

"Yeah..." Naru sighed as he tried (unsuccessfully) to relax his neck. "It wouldn't surprise me..."

[…]

"So, what do think of this deal?" the little baby with a ruffled expression and green hair asked. "I won't lower the price more."

Mukuro didn't really answer him as he had a persistent feeling in his head that was pushing him to do something. The illusionist tried to control it but finally caved in.

"Mukuro-sama, why are you face palming?" asked Chikusa as Ken distracted the baby by trying to steal some weapons from the table.

"I don't know, Chikusa," Mukuro answered while his left eye ticked.

Right, he didn't know why he had this persistent feeling of aggravation. But he had the intuition that it was related to Harry's doing.

'_I hope that he hasn't done something stupid. Again._' the illusionist thought as he shook slightly his head.

Yeah, right. Like Harry wouldn't do something stupid without caretakers...

"Deal," Mukuro suddenly said, startling everyone with the strength of his voice. "We'll take everything and the money'll be versed on your Caribbean account, Arcobaleno Verde."

They really didn't have time to bargain with Verde. Who knows what Harry could be doing at the same moment...

[…]

"Dad," Yamamoto Takeshi said as he stepped in the kitchen to fetch his breakfast and bento box. "I want to become a prostitute."

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi slowly lowered his sticks and set them next to his bowl of miso soup as he tried to digest the information. "You what?" he finally could mutter in shock.

"I want to become a prostitute, the best in the whole world!" his son explained with a wide smile.

"And I'm sure that you'll be!" Harry added as he bounced in the kitchen and sat on Tsuyoshi's right.

The latter could just blink as he was shell-shocked by what his son had just blathered. "You want to be a prostitute?" he whispered weakly as he felt his dying soul leave his body.

"Not now, haha!" Takeshi said as he waved his hand. "I still need to train! My body won't last long..."

"Don't worry, Yamaboy," their host cut the teenager with a bright smile. "You'll be the best!"

"Thank you, Harry! Without you, I'd never realized that I wanted to become a prostitute!"

That was Tsuyoshi's last straw.

[…]

"Mitsurugi Residence, Naruhoudou Mitsuki speaking."

"Naru-chan?! Is it really you? It's Harry and I really need your help!"

"… Potter. Is that someone pummeling on a door that I heard?"

"Haha... No... I think? Merlin, he's really angry! Help me, I don't want to die!"

"Don't tell me that you've pissed off the Vongola Decimo... I did tell you to not do it! He's a Vongola, for the hell of it!"

"He's not the Vongola guy, I swear! He's just a friend's father and it seems that he didn't like the fact that I convinced his son to become a pro prostitute..."

"..."

"Naru, are you still here? I can't really hear you well with this phone and those screams..."

"POTTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU REALLY PERVERTING INNOCENT BOYS LIKE THAT?"

"... No?"

"That's it, Potter. You're alone in this shit. Goodbye."

"Wait! Naruuuuu, don't leave me with him! He has a flaming sword!"

[…]

"Haha!" Takeshi laughed as he ran next to Harry. "That was really funny! I'd never thought that the old man could do such crazy moves!"

'Well,' the wizard thought as he tried to put the maximum distance between him and the teenager's father. 'He didn't scare that badass guy with a smile for nothing...'

They kept on running in the city, passing past some people that Yamamoto saluted with a smile and wave while Harry tried his best to keep running. But, alas as he had passed the last years in prison and didn't do sport there (except dandling in the ceiling to scare the prisoners), he was soon out of breath and had to stop. Takeshi stood before him and looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're pretty flushed..."

"I'm... haaaa... ok-... haaa... ay," the latter breathed loudly. "Just... haaaa... give... me..."

Yamamoto's eyes darkened with worry for a second and he took the boy in his arms before pacing swiftly in Namimori streets. Then, he stopped right in front of a smile and nice house and opened the gate with one hand.

"Nice," Harry commented as he was finally catching his breath. "You can lift me with one arm... Very nice."

Takeshi grinned at the boy and walked towards the house porch to stop right him front. Then, he put Harry down and rang with a wide smile. Some racked could faintly be heard across the door and the green eyed looked with curiosity around.

It seemed like a normal house and the neighborhood looked pretty calm. Also, there wasn't anyone out there. But that was normal as it was pretty early. Or so Harry thought because, normally, there should have been more people. But, curiously, none was walking in the street.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harry faced for the first time of his life Sawada Nana.  
She was a grown woman with short chestnut hair and hazel eyes who shone with happiness. Also, she had the warmest smile Harry had ever saw and he had to fight with all his means his desire to just hug the woman.

"Ara," she said as she put a hand against his cheek in surprise. "Yamamoto-kun, I didn't expect you so soon! And you're with a little friend!"

Then, she crouched to finally meet face to face Harry and the latter felt his heart skip a beat. If his mother had lived, she would have been like that woman.

"I'm Nana but you can call me mama! And who're you, my dear?"

Harry moistened nervously his dry lips and tried to control his heartbeat. "I'm Harry," he finally said. "But I can't call you Mama..."

"Ara..." Nana frowned slightly with a faint sadness in his hazel eyes and tilted his head. "Then, what do you think of Maman?"

"That would do the trick," Harry cracked a smile and felt Yamamoto move on his back.

"Sawada-san," the teenager said with a nervous smile as he scratched his neck. "Harry seems to be sick, he was pretty flushed before... So I thought that the little guy could help him. Is he still here?"

Nana's eyes darkened in worry as it seemed that she was truly worried about Harry's wellbeing and she nodded. "Yes, Tsu-kun's still asleep and Reborn-chan said that he was going to wake him up... Why don't you two wait for them in the living room? Also, I'll prepare breakfast for you two! Come in, come in!"

And without further ado, Harry stepped for the first time into the Sawada residence. Without knowing that that first time would change everything in his life.

As he got into the living room, the preteen looked with curiosity around him and noticed three kids that were breakfasting while making the racket that he had heard from outside. There was a kid whose head was like an egg and had a little black braid on top. Harry noted that the child wore Chinese clothes and he nearly froze when he felt the aura that the kid gave off.

If that wasn't a professional killer, Harry was ready to admit that Birds wasn't a creep.

Then, there was a kid, no more than eight years old, who wore comfy clothes and a big striped scarf. He also had sandy hair and a big book by his side. The mere sight of that book almost bigger than the boy was enough to win Harry's heart.

And then, there was the last child. He was obnoxious, more than the two others, and had the strangest hair that the wizard had ever seen. The kid wore a cow-printed pajama and had big shiny green eyes. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about him.  
No, no.

It was more what the kid said when he saw Harry.

"PAPA!" the cow-boy shouted as he jumped in the wizard's arms. "I KNEW THAT YOU WEREN'T DEAD! THOSE MEANY ADULTS WERE LYING, I KNEW IT!"

"Huh?" Harry merely exclaimed as he had his arms full of a teary and snotty kid.

What. The. Hell.

Just what the hell was going on...

[…]

"Mitsurugi Residence, Naruhoudou Mitsuki speaking."

"Naru, it's me, Harry. And this time, it's pretty serious..."

"Kami-sama... Don't tell me that you killed that man..."

"Huh? What? Of course, not! He was too sexy to kill him... But that doesn't matter! Right now, I'm in a pinch, Naru..."

"What happened?"

"Should I call you Naru-mama or Naru-kaa-san?"

"..."

"What? I can hear you fuming..."

"Did you really call me to ask me that? _Potter_, I swear that, the moment I see you, I'll strangle the hell out of you..."

"Awww~ Love you too, Naru-mama!"

"_Potter_, _don't try me_..."

"Then, don't make it so easy! Also, you're a lawyer, right?"

"Indeed, I finally passed the test. I'm again a full pledged lawyer."

"Congratulations! Then, could you please be my lawyer? It seems that I have a kid with a Bovino woman and she wants me to pay his needs... So, help?"

"_Potter, what the hell did you do?!_"

"That's exactly what I said when I heard that I had a kid, isn't it funny?"

"The funniest thing ever..."

* * *

**So, Naru is Harry's Mama. Harry's a mysterious cow-boy's father. Naru has a friend and Yamamoto'll become a prostitute.**  
**I think I resumed everything, right?**

**So, next chapter, I swear, there'll be the fated meeting of the Vongola Decimo and Harry Potter. **

**Therefore, leave a review. And shields because this showdown will be epic. And because Reborn's a rancorous baby.**


End file.
